


I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart

by nothingbutrant



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: A little canon compliant, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Insecurities, M/M, Pressure, Standards, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, mental health, perfect society, soft, utopian society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutrant/pseuds/nothingbutrant
Summary: An AU wherein Riverdale was created to be a perfect society wherein each individual was rated in percentage on how perfect they were.Jason was the highest rating individual until he suddenly died. Following the mystery of the death of her twin brother, Cheryl Blossom joined the Ectiofythe Spectre, the one who created the system and vows to find the truth of her brother’s deathOrA story on how a perfect individual - Cheryl, meets Toni who is part of the resistance against the spectre. Toni was sort of involved when her brother died.The lives of the two are forever changed as they both try to work together and break the system saving each other from the spectre - and find out  what the spectre is hiding(PS - in case it wasn't obvious - Ectiofythe Spectre is an anagram for The Perfect Society)Rewritten- first version is that Toni was known as Antoinette by everyone and Toni is her secret identity. I found it more fitting that she is known as Toni and Antoinette is the secret identity





	1. Ectiofythe Spectre Training Program

**CHAPTER 1**

“Jason, Cheryl” our mom gestured us to come to him. We both complied even if it meant cutting off whatever we were doing because we knew what happened if we didn’t.

At that time, Jason was playing football while I was watching him by the shade reading a novel. Mom and dad were talking to people dressed in all white, they looked prim and proper - exactly the way our parents make us dress and act like.

Instinctively, I felt scared. Jason might have noticed that he grabbed my hands. “Don’t worry Cher bear, I’m here for you” he flashed his reassuring smile at me and I felt the weight I’ve been feeling on my shoulders lighten

“These are people from the guild, they’ll be in charge of your training to reach perfection from now on” - our father told us as the people extended their hand and smiled

“Hi there, nice to meet you, I’m Jason, Jason Blossom” Jason grinned shaking their hands. I, on the other hand, was hesitant. I was scared for what was to come so I didn’t

“Cheryl now, don’t be rude with these good people” my mother glared at me to which Jason nudged me. So I did shake their hands faking my smile as much as I could “Cheryl Marjorie Blossom”

“It’s okay Penelope. Don’t be scared now, you too. Do you know you are both special?”

I was shocked with the last thing I said. All my life I tried keeping up with my twin brother but I couldn’t. Only his efforts were appreciated and praised. I was surprised because I was made to felt that my brother was the special one

All my life, I have thrived to try and achieve “perfection”, I still haven’t quite reached it just yet. The Blossoms, my family, pride on being one of the most perfect family in this society.

A guild, called the ectiofythe spectre, overlooks everyone’s progress, they monitor each resident of Riverdale through devices that we wear as wristlets. On these devices you’ll see markings of percentages of how you’re deemed as perfect. We are told to never take off or tamper these devices as consequences await those who do so.

The more percentage you have gained, the more privileged you were in this place. No one was allowed in or out the city. Everything felt controlled and restricted. They say these were designed to create the perfect society, one wherein all residents of Riverdale are perfect people and the structural design of the city would be as intended to be.

“Me too? Only Jason is -” before I could finish my sentence while looking at my wristlet my father cut me off and looked at me sternly “What have we have talked about speaking out of turns?”

“Sorry daddy” I said, almost in a whisper. One of them looked at me, almost with pity but then gave me a weak smile, one that couldn’t have been noticeable by anyone but me and Jason

“You’re both remarkable for your ages. Your percentages are almost that of the adults, did you know that? We have our eyes on both of you. You will now be trained under the guild and attending in Ectiofythe Spectre Training Program and we assure you that you’ll be reaching perfection in only a matter of time”

Jason was now at 87% at age 15 while I, was at 79% still. All eyes were always on Jason, he was the golden boy but he never let me feel like I was less than whatever he was. Our parents, however, made it crystal clear that I couldn’t be better

Our parents looked proudly at both of us, and at that moment, it felt like they were proud of me too. Tears almost welled up in my eyes, I wanted their validation. To believe that I was good, too. And this was that time.

“You know what makes you both more special” a man from the guild asked while both Jason and I shook our heads as the man knelt to the ground to be face to face with us

“Not a lot of twins are born in Riverdale, you were destined for something far greater and we would like to help you achieve that” the man beamed as if we were supposed to turn out as good members of this town.

I was honored, the smug look our parents had even made me more ecstatic. Finally, I was excited for my training. I used to hate the system, because I was always compared with Jason but this changes everything. At last, I feel special

“As Clifford have mentioned, you’ll be training with us from now on. You will be with kids that are special like you. We’ll focus on your core competencies and increase all other areas of your potentials. It will be nothing but the best for you, we guarantee that” he continued

“I’ll have our maids pack their stuff so they could come to the spectre quarters and start their training tomorrow”

“what, wait? We have to go?” I asked feeling nervous and at the verge of having a panic attack. Jason squeezed my hands again “Cher, I’ll be with you. You and me, always, remember?”. He looked sincere and that gave me a sense of assurance and I nodded

“Alright then, we’ll see you tomorrow” the guild left and smiled. The moment that they left my father and mother shared a look and my father requested to speak with Jason alone. The looks on their faces have changed

When Jason and our dad have been confined to Thornhill’s study, my mother grabbed my wrists harshly and pointed at my wristlet with all the force that she had. I felt pain, her nails almost digging onto my skin

“You better make sure that this becomes higher, Cheryl. You’re a disgrace to the Blossoms, why can’t you be like Jason” then she threw off her hold which caused me to lose my balance and fall off the floor

“Clumsy as always” my mother snickered and left

Apparently, it was just an act of display that they portrayed when the spectre was there. I wondered if Jason had the same conversation with my father. My guesses, however, was that it was totally different. He had nothing but support for that matter

I never resented my brother for all the love he had. I had him, even if my parents didn’t love me. At least, there was still one person cheering on for me. And that was what mattered.

True, that being his twin meant I had to be as great as he was. He knew how my parents hurt me and he always protected me from them, always took the blame just to spare me from getting hurt. He knew as well that our parents would never lay a finger on him because he was the golden boy and they loved him

I just hope that the spectre’s training will make me as good as he was so finally I’d get the love I wish I deserved too.

\--

The next morning, a car from the spectre was already waiting for us. Our maids have gathered our things and placed them on the trunk.

Our parents bid us goodbye, we’ll be back on the summer anyways. It was just like being on a boarding school.

Both our parents kissed our foreheads and patted us on the head. Another act to please the spectre I presume. But I didn’t care anymore. At least, I’d be away from the unsparing hands of torture from both my parents while I focused on really improving

The engine started and we ventured towards the special training grounds of the spectre. “Are you scared, Jason” I looked at my brother who was seated beside me as we entered the big gates of Ectiofythe.

He smiled and shook is head. Okay, maybe this was gonna be a good thing after all.

They were unloading our things from the trunk now when I noticed that they were shipping our things off to separate wings of the area. Jason and I had the same questioning look on our faces. The man, whose name was Fred Andrews as we’ve learned, noticed us.

“They train boys and girls, separately, to make sure that your programs will be more suited for you.”

“But, we’ve always trained together” Jason defended

“Don’t worry, there will be co-ed training on some days, on interests that seem to peak both of you. For now, you’ll be focusing on what is more suited to your gender. You wouldn’t want to train like Jason all the time, would you Cheryl?”

“Wow, pretty misogynistic, don’t you think?” I said like a snarky remark

“I must say I’m impressed that your vocabulary so vast.” Fred smiled “What I mean was, don’t you wanna focus more on things you were really good at and not be forced on something Jason was good at?” He looked at me as if he was already reading my mind

“The spectre does their researches, that’s why we know. You were deprived all your life with the proper training Ms Blossom. We know that they had their eyes on Jason, mostly” he continued while Jason felt embarrassed that he had to look at the ground, feeling nothing but guilt to which Fred may have caught an eye of

“But that doesn’t make you any less of the good you are right now, young man. Like I said, researches are done and we know that golden heart you have for your sister right here. Always protecting her, and always putting her first” Fred scuffled Jason’s hair and smiled

“Come on, now. We’ll get you both settled in, Cheryl you go with my wife, Mary and while you, Mr golden boy, come with me and I’ll introduce you to my son who will be your roommate, he’s a redhead like both of you, maybe he’s the third to your pair” he smiled

“Thanks Mr Andrews, I wouldn’t want anyone stealing my twin away from me, though” Jason regained the confidence I thought he lost after finding out that the spectre knew everything

“He’ll protect, Cheryl, too” Fred smiled as a lady approached me offering her hand as she escorted me into the premises

This lady had red hair too, pretty much like us Blossoms. But she was a lot different than my mother, her aura was more motherly towards me than my mother was ever a mother to me.

I smiled and followed her “Hi, I’m Cheryl”

“You’re a shy one, are you” She asked and I nodded a bit “Don’t worry, we’ll work that out”

We continued walking as we finally reached a room which Mary opened for me. The room was a little too dark for my liking. The lights were yellow, unlike those of the bright white light surrounding almost everything inside Ectiofythe.

On the room there were two beds, and on the other bed was a girl who looked little, maybe she was a few years younger than I was. She was wearing a romper, a plaid flannel wrapped around the waist, socks that didn’t really match - one was blue with white stripes while the other was white with blue stripes and a black cap almost covering her eyes.

“Well, here we are, Toni, this will be your roommate, Cheryl”

She stared at me and smiled “Hi Cheryl”

And for that tiny glimpse of moment that she looked at me, I saw something different. Her eyes, they were purple.


	2. Gamechangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to explain the Ectiofythe Spectre a little more so we'll have context and depth for the story. I have to patient as I do this so it wouldn't be rushed. My only fear is that it wouldn't be appreciated but here goes (Cross fingers)

**CHAPTER 2**

Mrs Andrews closed the door behind us as we stepped in.

“So… okay, Cheryl get settled. Your things are already at the foot of your bed. Would you need to me to show you around?”

I was still left dumbfounded on how the eyes of my roommate had a different color. No one’s born with purple eyes, I mean, someone born with purple eyes are deemed perfect already as the myths tell.

I stared at her ardently, but I didn’t see them as purple anymore, they were dark brown, and beautiful at that. She may have noticed I was staring at her eyes that she stared straight into mine too to which I changed my daze

“No worries on showing her around, Mrs Andrews, I’ll do it” she flashed her smile to which Mrs Andrews agreed and left.

The moment the doors closed shut, I still wanted to make sure if what I saw was right to when a bright idea came into my mind. Purple eyed people were perfect, hence their percentage should be 100%. So if Toni had 100%, that would have mean I wasn’t mistaken.

So I peeped at her wrist, trying to get a hold of her percentage when she caught me trying to stare.

“Stop staring or I might think you were already fallen in love at first sight” she smirked

“I was, just, uhmm, trying to see what percentage are you in?” I said trying not to look guilty then I stopped when I realized what she just have said “and besides, we’re both girls why would I fall in love with you?” I raised my eyebrow

“Wow, feisty, I like that about you. Well, welcome to the future Cheryl where we can fall in love to whoever we want. But no pressure” she winked and I scoffed, this girl had a lot of confidence

“That’s a big sign of deviance and would cause your percentage to fall, you do know that right?” I said

“Who cares about our percentages???” she replied

“I do, and it guarantees you to a better life” I answered

“well, I’m gonna live a life that I want, “perfect” or not” as she did air quotes while saying perfect

“suit yourself, what’s your percentage anyway???” I still asked adamantly as I wanted to confirm what I saw. She went near me smiled ear to ear and showed me her wrist - 75% - Oh well I guess I was wrong

“What’s yours, Red?” she said but invading my privacy, she grabbed my wrist for me and looked “Wow, 83%, that’s like really high! No wonder you take this so seriously” she laughed

“Well, as a matter of fact, I do take this seriously. Don’t you want to be perfect?” she gazed at me, as if trying to think and then pursed her lips and shook her head excessively

“Why not?” I asked

“Well, I’m contented. Besides, stop trying so hard, Red. You’re not perfect but you’re okay” she winked and then grabbed me “well, come on now, I’ll show you around already”

“Wait, I have to fix my things first”

“No need, I’ll help you later. Are you coming?” she offered her hand and I accepted as she pulled me towards the door only to come back to her bed

“Oh wait, I forgot something” she got her clear eyeglasses and put them on

“you have poor eyesight?” I asked

“Something like that.” she just replied

“Well, you better not put your glasses off or else your eyesight wont get fixed, maybe if they’re fixed it will raise your percentage by atleast 0.02% higher”

“Here we go again with the percentage, Red”

“Stop calling me red, I have a name”

“Only if you stop talking about percentages”

“but I can’t…….” i said slowly bowing my head down looking apologetic which she picked up on and tapped my shoulder

She sighed “Don’t worry I’d get to live with you going on and on, about percentages. Just get used to me calling you Red.”

“But I have a name” I said softly

“and you are more than your percentage, Cher” I stopped, only Jason calls me Cher. But that was not the only reason I stopped.

It was also because of this eccentric girl, who cared nothing about percentages and saw me for more than what my percent was. I think maybe, I’m gonna like being roommates with her

Maybe, I’ll get my first friend and not just Jason. So I smiled and followed her as she showed me around. But because of this, I got side tracked that I forgot to confirm her percentage. Well, maybe later.

\--

We went to the common dining area where some special kids like us were at, most of them already teenagers. There weren’t a lot of us from our age. Maybe the spectre were really very particular with the kids they chose.

Even the teenagers were sparingly few. Toni dragged me towards a table were kids from my age wherein. There were not a lot of us so I'm guessing we really were special

The dining area had the Hogwarts kind of feels with tables already sorted for a particular group. I saw a little table with what appears to be filled with the youngest people in the room. It wasn’t hard to segregate it from the older kids table to be honest. Those tables are filled with teens who were almost robotic, while our table, it was light and bubbly per se.

I saw Jason was already there, he was beside another redhead who I’m guessing was Fred’s son. Opposite to them both were two blondes who looked like they were twins too.

There was also a guy who was looking tough, picking on a meekly boy wearing a beanie while munching on his burger.

There were also two girls that seemed to have been bonding so well, the high elitist girl wearing pearls and the girl with luscious curls and chocolate skin. There was another guy, prim and proper, tucked in polo shirt with wax parted hair speaking with the two… uhm - divas.

Toni waved at them and smiled and proudly shouted almost at the top of her voice “so…. I’m guessing you’ve already met 1 of 2 Blossoms, and I’ve met the other half” she grinned

“let me introduce you all, to the one and only Cheryl Blossom” she gestured to me and I smiled shyly

Jason got up and hugged me instantly “just minutes without you and I already miss my little sister”

I frowned “Heyyy you’re only a minute older!!”. he then stuffled my hair “you’re still my little sister, so as….” he stopped looking at Toni as if waiting for her to say her name

“Toni” she smiled “nice to meet you Jason”

“Right, so as Toni said, this is my sister, Cheryl. Cher, these are the only kids who are not yet teens in the entire Ectiofythe. Archie, Polly, Betty, Veronica, Kevin, Josie, Reggie and Jughead”

I smiled shyly “Hi, everyone”

“So, now that we’ve met the legendary twins who’s percentages are so high that they have exceeded even the oldest in this room, can we now just eat?” the boy with a beanie, Jughead, said. And they all laughed.

We exchanged stories then and there. There were so much I didn’t know about since Jason and I were practically confined and trained persistently growing up, not having the chance to make friends of our own.

We never attended regular school, we were trained privately. While these kids basically grew up together and started pre-Ectiofythe together at some school. But at some point, I felt at ease with them, like it was a breath of fresh air knowing that there were kids like me.

I’ve grown to think that I needed perfection - that I needed to be different. But being with this group of kids, I just felt serene- and normal and I was happy

While eating and chatting, some people from the guild came and welcomed us all. Fred and Mary were in that group. They introduced us to everyone as the batch of the youngest yet brightest Ectiofythe Sprectre Trainees.

They told everyone that we were gamechangers as we’ve started mastering our percentages at such young ages. Some clapped while some stared as if they were burning a hole into our heads. Especially at me and Jason at that.

Toni noticed, she nudged me and mouthed “it’s okay” and then whispered “they’re just envious” at me and I smiled lightly at her as she adjusted her eyeglasses

  
At this point, I have noticed how round the orbs of her eyes were but they were lacking the purple that I saw when I first met her. Her eyes, were really beautiful. They were deep brown matching the color of her hair and they looked as if they speak their own story. I guess I was just mistaken with what I saw

There was a tiny briefing reminding the rules and regulations and noting how the learning tablets that were provided should be synced with our wristlets. I wasn’t sure of what the council was talking about and it appears as that everyone else from my group were just as left in the dark as I was.

After seeing everyone sync their devices into their learning tablets, a member of the spectre approached us. His name was Edgar Evernever and said he was in charge of Discipline.

He oriented us on what the learning tablets did how we could sync our wristlets into them. Upon syncing, our profile appeared along with some other things that we have already trained for our entire life. Our percentages also reflected on them

There were functions wherein you could see the linear graph of your progress or your potential training schedule which will still be arranged subject to changes. Edgar said that Fred was in charge of Talents and so we could sort it out with him on a meeting before our trainings start.

Of course, we wouldn’t be trained with the old ones in training immediately, we’d still have privates like the ones Jason and I had, as Edgar mentioned. Some trainings we’ll have alone, some with kids from the group who had the same core competency.

We were informed that as we progressed, we’d get to have classes with the older ones which they reckoned wouldn’t be in the distant future noting how great in number all our percentages were.

Later on that day, we retreated back to our dormitories and I bid Jason good night.

When we reached the girl’s wing I have soon found out that Betty and Polly were in the same room while Veronica and Josie on another.

I have also noticed as we passed by their rooms before reaching ours was that their dorms were lively, unlike ours which was dark. Their lights were bright white lights at that, the same ones as in the halls while mine and Toni’s were really just dull and yellow and I couldn’t help but wonder why

“Uhm, do you think we could have our light changed? It looks pretty dull don’t you think?” I said as Toni basically flopped into her bed.

“I don’t wanna, white lights hurt my eyes that’s why I have to wear these stupid glasses” immediately taking them off as she struggled taking off her shoes using only her feet. I couldn’t help but notice again how different yet how alike her socks were

“You should really learn not to take those glasses off, you’re really ruining your eyes”

“and let me guess, it ruins my percentage blah blah blah again and again??” she asked almost teasing how I obsessed with percentages

“you’re a dork” I laughed and snorted. Pausing for a while, I tried to keep the conversation going while she was looking through her learning tablet “You’re lucky you grew up with all of them”

She looked at me “what?? them? Oh, I only grew up with Jughead” I had a questioning look on my face while she put down her tablet.

“Jughead went to school with all of them. They were all exemplary that the council took interest on them and you, the Blossom twins by exemption. I, on the other hand, was the charity case.”

I was dumbfounded with how little I know of the system and how it really functions. I just knew I had to have high percentage and catch up with Jason. Toni sighed “let me explain everything to you”

“The Ectiofythe Spectre Training Program (ESTP) started almost the same time the spectre and the percentage system started. They were choosing teenagers with high potentials to be trained more intensively” she said

“You’re already aware of how these devices measure our percentages right?” she asked while pointing at her wristlet and I nodded “well, just so we’re on the same page, we’re all measured by Character and Talent the moment we are all born and we all try and maintain a good average as we age. Right?” I motioned for her to continue while I agreed.

“Character is split into two - Attitude and Physique, these are things that are only improved and are already potent in us. While Talent is split into three - Academics, Music and Athletics, things that can be learned”

“Basically, everyone starts of at preparatory years in a school where the five measurements are enhanced before going to another level for specialization on different training grounds depending on what your percentage dictates you to become. Riverdale had only one prep school - and that was where all of them studied except for me, you and Jason” I nodded asking her to continue

“Ideally, one attends prep- chooses which Talent to master at the age of 18 and then improves more on their percentage and become good members of this utopian society. Along with that, when one has reached a good percentage of 85% and above at age 18, they are picked to attend this special training program - the ESTP and only a few were qualified. So that means people in this training spectre are already 18 and above” she narrated

“It was like that trend until a new breed, our breed, was born. Our era was different, we were breaking standards, we were high rankers even at a young age. Most of the kids our age don’t even reach 50%. At age 18 the average percentage was between 60-80% and that’s only because of mastering talents that they were able to reach that. But to our little special group it was different, we were already at the 60-80% average at age 15, well for Polly and Kevin, at age 16”

“Why was it like that, how different were we?” I asked, especially knowing how high my percentage seems right now and how little I know of how the system really worked.

“They said the reasons we were like that is we were raised by people who were part of the spectre. Well, they were” she continued and I raised my eyebrows when she singled herself out

“I was charity case, like I said. I didn’t know my parents but Jughead’s father took me in. Basically begged the spectre to consider me into the program too as he showed my wristlet which was at the same mark at Jughead. We were both at 75%”

“The spectre didn’t want to consider at first but FP, jug’s father, explained how even if I didn’t attend preparatory, I was also exceptional. I was Jug’s female version. Everything I know, I’ve learned from him and reading + training on my own. Then I heard FP mention the “Blossom twins” “ she continued doing the air quotes again, man this girl was childish I had to bite back a laugh but the topic was so serious

“I researched then about you until I found out who you were. You never attended prep school too. But you were trained privately. And then I heard how really high you both were, that potentially both of you could reach 100%. And it is very RARE that one reaches 100%”

“Soon after, the spectre agreed for Jug and I to both attend ESTP and now we’re all in here” she smiled as she’s wanting to say “The End”, well she was childish so she might as well.

“Wow……” I said trying to absorb all that in. I was deprived of feeling special, but apparently I was too. My twin had all that, and I didn’t know I was just the same as he was, only a few points lower.

“Well, if it isn’t too much yet for you, would you like to know more?” I nodded eager to know more on the things I was never told about. Things that didn’t really concern me as a person but concerned my environment. I grew up selfish, thinking only of reaching a high percentage as an individual that I never noticed these things

\--

“Archie Andrews - son of spectres Mary and Fred, as you already know. He’s only at 68% since he was lacking in the Academic department but he made it up with his skills on Music, Athletics and Physique. He could already write songs, play instruments and has a good throw. He was also good in the Attitude department, in fact really good at that. Still, he was 18% higher than the average of 50% for 15 year olds” I smiled on how similar Archie was to my brother, although my brother was a lot higher than him

“Reggie Mantle, the kid who had the lowest of us all - 65%. Lacked in both Attitude and Academics but boosted a lot in Athletics and Physique. He had full lips with jaws for days and was MVP, his dad is Coach Mantle and he really excelled because of the extra training he got from him. He was still 15% higher and was “the muscle”, even if had none in the Music, that’s why the spectre took interest in him. He’s just 15 like so there’s still a lot to learn and try to be a little less conceited and full of himself”

“Polly and Betty Cooper are sisters - daughter of Alice Cooper, Academic spectre trainor. They both excelled in Character and Talent. Betty who is 15, however, had a mark higher than her older sister, she was at 76% while Polly was 16 and was at 73%. Both of them were good in Physique, Attitude, Academics, Music and Athletic. But Betty focused more on Academics - literature and logic, also sings while Polly on Athletics which is cheerleading”

It was amazing on how invested she was at this. It was peculiar that she knew a lot a out the system and about a lot of the chosen kids. This girl was good I must admit, having all attention to details and the such.

“Veronica Lodge - 74%, also 15, daughter of Hermione Lodge and Hiram Lodge - notorious members of the spectre whose wits are really impecable that they could twist and turn anything. Veronica learned to have the same cognition her parents had in dealing - both in business and any circumstances. Veronica was also blessed in the Physique department. She’s also a dancer so she marks a little high on athletic and a singer gaining points in Music”

“Josie - Sierra McCoy’s daughter and Kevin - Tom Keller’s son were two peas in a pod. They grew up close since their parents divorced their partners and married each other. They were both excellent in Music. They also had some share in their percentages when it comes to Physique and Attitude. Josie was a leaning a bit on Academics too - an advantage on having a lawyer as a mother while Kevin leans a bit on Athletics as his dad trains him on boxing. Josie is 15 and at 73% while Kevin is at 70% and is 15 yrs old.”

“They say Kevin is kindda low and wouldve had higher marks if it weren’t for his perceived sexuality - he was gay and the wristlet slash system didn’t approve of that” I scrunched my nose on how unfair the system was, well I already knew that because our parents always reminded us that we should never be deviant at any circumstances

I waited for her to continue speaking and she did even if she was hesistant at this point, as if she was hiding something.

“Jughead Jones aged 15- my male version. He’s not a son of a member of the spectre but he was a child prodigy - marked more than average in Academics. He wrote literature at the age of 10. He was sporting really high on reasoning, judgement, logic and wit and that made him rank at 75%. Read all the books he could, studied every time he had time which was always. Astute, Eloquent, and well-read ”

“and then there’s you and your brother - the Blossom twins. Your family was one of the highest percentage ranking families. Good at all 5 measurements. Jason Blossom reached 87%, the highest a 15 year old could ever get, qualifying for ESTP even before reaching 18. Unlike everyone of us, we just had potential but in his case, he was already at the standard. And then there’s you - Cheryl Blossom at 79% even after being deprived of proper training, focusing more on Jason, you were forced to learn what he was good at that you had little time on you were good at. 79% at age 15, second highest after your brother but so perfect in many ways you don’t even know about”

Toni looked at me sincerely, as if knowing the pain that I had as a child. As if she felt what I felt. “Well that’s about it, how about we head to bed so we’ll be ready for tomorrow as we try and improve, okay?” she said while yawning

“You forgot something” I said silently

“What? That seems to be everything, what did I miss out, miss eager beaver”

“You.”

“Well, there’s me Toni. Just Toni, no surname. Like I said, I was just Jughead’s female version. I have everything Jug has, well, except brooding. The ESTP only planned to have 10 outstanding below 18 years old. And I, was the plus 1 to the 10. I was just lucky, I didn’t want to attend - like I said I never cared about perfection. But I had no choice because I didn’t want to burden FP. So here I am.”

“You missed out one thing” I said with the same shrewdness I always had

“And what is that”

“You have heart”

“Yeah?” she replied

“Yep, goodnight toni” I said as we both dozed off

"Goodnight.....red"

\--

Little did Cheryl know, Toni has more than just heart. She had a secret - a secret in the dark that can only be shown with light.

And, Toni can never let that be known, even to this girl, who already stole a place in her heart. She was gonna protect her, too. Like Jason protected her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to it, I promise. A secret Toni is keeping that will impact future chapters.  
It's gonna be like this for a few more chapters. The plot thickens as they reach an older age - which is the right timeline for this story. Consider the first chapters as flashbacks that I really need to have to establish something.
> 
> I would've written it wherein I started at the present then had flashback but I decided to write it as is. 
> 
> Tell me what you think about it!! Thank you for reading


	3. In-NO-senses

**CHAPTER 3**

The next morning, we were all busy preparing for the first day of our training.

“Do we have any same training?” I asked Toni as I fiddled through my potential schedule.

In a few minutes time, the eleven of us will be expected to see Mr Andrews so we could pick our electives that would better suit us.

So pretty much the Academic Curriculum with the ESTP is the same as that of the Prep School. We were still required to learn all of the subjects but we could add some privates that we could delve more into.

It was pre-set that I had an added advanced course of Foreign Language - French, since Jason and I had French lessons before, alongside with Arts and Literature.

Athletics and Music, however, was not required for everyone. I had Archery, Croquet and Horseback Riding for Athletics since those were my training before this. I also had Voice, Piano and Violin for Music.

I was thinking of my privates with Jason, most of them were really his interests. I almost had to practice Swimming because he loved swimming but I really wasn’t good with that sport that I kept drowning that my parents, with disappointment, transferred me to archery instead.

Come to think of it, I could’ve done really better if only I got to choose. I sighed

“Hello??? Cheryl?” apparently I zoned out and blink back rapidly, Toni giggled “You asked and then you stared blankly, you’re funny.”

“We have all our academics together since it’s only the 11 of us from our age range” she continued “Well, I already know your talents, and we only had voice as the same class. Oh and Literature….and arts” as she said while she checked her pre-set schedule

“What are your privates?” I asked

“Martial Arts” she mumbled, I looked at her as if wondering “I guess, I need to protect myself, and people around me” she explained giving a weak smile

“oh, cool” I said, there was an awkward silence between us. Maybe I should take up martial arts too, for you know, self defense. I was not a stranger to violence and abuse. My parents made sure of that, just in case maybe I’d need them too in the future.

“Cheryl.. you do know you can trust me right? I want you to be yourself whenever you’re around me. Please” she offered a genuine smile as if she knew what was going on my mind

“But I am… me, already”

“No, what I mean is you should start being out of your zone. I love it when you start a conversation and speak with me and everything else. I’m here for you, okay? And I know, something wrong is running through that pretty little head of yours. I can see how your emotions change” she said..

“But, we’ll take baby steps, okay? I’ll not force you into something that you aren’t comfortable with. Just know I’ll be here. Just like your brother” Toni continued

“Yes, I’ll try. You too”

She nodded once and I just smiled and then I remembered her purple eyes

“Although, there was one thing I wanted to ask” I said timidly

She looked at me as if waiting for my question “I thought you were perfect”

Then I mentally face palmed myself. That went out wrong! I was supposed to mention the myth of purple eyed people being 100% perfect and I rambled with my words.

I didn’t even know why I was nervous of asking her that in the first place. Ugh who was I kidding. Now she’s gonna hate me

“Wow was that you asking or you saying because that felt like a statement.” she giggled still not caring if I accused her of not being perfect

“I- uhm- uhhh, that’s not what I meant- , I-uhhhh---” I stuttered, fear was almost evident on my

“Relax, it’s okay, we’re good, now try and rephrase your words” she said encouragingly

“Uhm, do you know the legend of the purple eyes?”

“Uh-huh??” she said her eyes were wide and staring at me

“Welll…..” I continued, not knowing of the right words to say

“well what?” she laughed, as if nervously

“do you have purple eyes?” I straightforwardly asked almost as if not asking anymore but saying

She laughed, loud “You think I have purple eyes??? HAHAHAHHAHAA” I looked at the floor shyly almost regretting I asked

“you have wild imagination, cheryl. But sadly, I don’t have purple eyes. My percentage can vouch for that, since you love percentages”

I felt my cheeks grow redder by the second, almost matching the color of my hair. To say I was embarrassed was an understatement. Unconsciously, my nails were digging my palms trying not to look awkward.

Toni might have picked up on that grabbed my hand and opened them caressing them slowly “Hey hey hey, it’s okay you don’t need to do that. Having wild imagination is good, cher. It makes you creative” she smiled and I nodded weakly

“Come on, we’ll be late for our consultations for our preferred privates and training. Let’s go” and then we went off

\--

Each of us had 10 mins with Mr Andrews trying to figure out our talents. Everybody stuck with what they already did, knew and trained for.

I, on the other hand, had to take an extra 5 mins, asking for extra privates or having my old ones changed. Toni also had to take the extra mins trying to convince them to lessen her privates.

I didn’t know how I felt good being around her when this girl and I were polar opposites. I smiled

In the end, we were able to bargain off with Mr Andrews. Toni will take the extra academics of arts (photography) and Literature (creative writing) while she’ll take Martial Arts for athletics and half training hours for Cheer, just to please Mr Andrews because she didn’t want to take anything but Martial Arts for Athletics. For music, she settled on still taking voice since she loved singing anyway and she said it wouldn’t even feel like training

For mine, I was able to convince Mr Andrews to take out horseback riding and replace it with two electives - Cheer and Dance. Then I’d take on my old privates for both Music and Academics. It was a good deal in the end.

Everything turned out fine and we trained individually and collectively.

Throughout our first year, I started to grow a little less dependent on Jason. I also improved a lot on my skills, especially now that they were what I liked and more appropriate for me. Jason beamed with proud over what I have accomplished, told me how elated he was that I was a lot better now that I was a lot more confident with myself and comfortable with other people but that was not all.

He told how my aura have changed. How I looked happy. Of course I was happy. I was able to make friends in this place. It was not horrific to have been shipped off here. Now I had 10 friends in my inner circle. It was no longer Jason and I

I was most close with Toni among all of them. It was only obvious that was gonna happen because we were roommates. We shared everything over the course of one year. I felt like I knew everything about her.

It was only a matter of time when assessments would be given, before we go our separate ways for summer. During this time, we would be told on how well we did, taking notes of our percentage changes.

I was feeling nervous as the days come closer. For one, we’d be returning to our families for summer. I sure hope that I did good enough that my parents will be at the least satisfied. Toni assured me that I fared fine.

Finally, we were assessed, I was more than happy with what I achieved without the ranking, I knew I improved a lot. We looked at the board where all the percentages were placed along with the changes in our points

**ERTIOFYTHE SPECTRE TRAINING PROGRAM - Improvement Ranking for Special Class under 18**

| 

**NAME**

| 

**BEFORE**

| 

**NOW**

| 

**PERCENTAGE CHANGE**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
1

| 

Forsythe Pendleton Jones III

| 

75%

| 

82.10%

| 

7.10%  
  
2

| 

Cheryl Marjorie Blossom

| 

83%

| 

89.90%

| 

6.90%  
  
3

| 

Jason Blossom

| 

87%

| 

92%

| 

5.00%  
  
4

| 

Veronica Cecilia Lodge

| 

74%

| 

78.45%

| 

4.45%  
  
4

| 

Reginald Mantle

| 

65%

| 

69.45%

| 

4.45%  
  
5

| 

Elizabeth Cooper

| 

76%

| 

79.60%

| 

3.60%  
  
5

| 

Kevin Keller

| 

70%

| 

73.60%

| 

3.60%  
  
6

| 

Polly Cooper

| 

73%

| 

75.35%

| 

2.35%  
  
6

| 

Josephine McCoy

| 

73%

| 

75.35%

| 

2.35%  
  
6

| 

Archibald Andrews

| 

68%

| 

70.35%

| 

2.35%  
  
7

| 

Toni Jones

| 

75%

| 

76.20%

| 

1.20%  
  
I looked as I saw my name on number 2, I almost felt sad knowing that my brother once again, is above me but then I was shocked to see that he was not the one who was ranked 1, rather it was Jughead

My eyes went wide, Toni who was beside me was shocked as I was then that’s when I noticed that Toni ranked lowest, only changing to 1.20%. This girl really had no care for the system but it made me feel a little sad for her

She grew up with Jughead, always being the same percentage as he was, and now they were from different sides of the rankings. Maybe she felt what I felt whenever my parents compared Jason with me.

I looked at her asking if she was okay she smiled and understood that I felt bad for “it’s okay, cher, I don’t feel sad at all” she said but her eyes said differently. It looked like she was upset

A member of the council started speaking “So, congratulations to everyone of you. In line with this I have some announcements I’ve like to make”

We all listened fervently to them “You have truly proven that you kids are ahead of your ages and your efforts are not to unnoticed. In line with this, the council have some important changes to announce for your next level training”

“Effective immediately, Jason Blossom would be joining the upperclassmen as they train while the rest of you will continue in your regular programming here at Ectiofythe. That means Jason, you are not coming home for summer and would be continuing from here on forth to train to become a Novice eventually”

I was about to have a panic attack, sure I was no longer dependent on my brother but this was gonna do a lot of damage when I come home, I knew for sure that even if I ranked 2nd, our parents will be disappointed still because of what Jason just achieved.

Apparently, Jason knew what I was thinking, he knew damn too well too.

“But sir, I’m one of twins, that means if I go advance to another level, Cheryl has to come with me. Besides we’re only like two points away and she’s just as good as I am considering this is the only year she got proper training”

Wary was apparent on Jason’s eyes. But the council disapproved “There’ll be no excuses, Mr Blossom. This is nothing but final, your parents were already notified. You know what happens to those who are deviant” the council said sternly and Jason retreated

“Alright, there’s that. Another thing, those who scored low will still be pending probation depending on the results of your deliberation” The council said while looking almost straight at Toni who shrugged instead.

I could already feel anxiety rush up through my veins, I was afraid of what was to come. The room felt tense like everybody else felt that too.

We continued on and we discussed some other things about our improvement points and the moment we were dismissed, I ran straight away back to the dormitories.

Tears were welling up my eyes but I heard loud footsteps running away from the room. I knew I wasn’t the only one running. Aside from that, I heard names being shouted by children - Kids who shouted at the top of their lungs wishing we’d stop from running.

Three names were shouted:

My name. - By Betty, Veronica and Josie

Jason’s - By Archie, Reggie, Kevin and Polly

And Toni’s. - By Jughead

I had no idea what the three of us were running from the problems the each of us were to face or are we running out of emotions that have bottled up and now have just opened and surface

Jason - running from pressure and responsibilities that he’d have to battle with

Toni - running from maybe disappointment or spite against the system

And me - just running away from I don’t even know what, all I know is I wanted to run away from here

It may have been just the three of us running away, but those people who were shouting back at us, felt like they weren’t just shouting for us to stop. It was like they were crying for help.

After all, we were eleven kids - put into compromising and vulnerable situations just because we were way ahead our ages.

What brought us altogether, made us stronger - eventually was now putting us apart and making us more weaker

Because that day, it changed everything - our eyes were opened to what the system truly was - it was not made to build us up it was made for our destruction, the destruction of our very innocence.

But I didn’t know too that it was more than just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will reveal more about Jason and Toni. Some secrets will be out, if that will be good or not, you have to read to find out. :)
> 
> Did you like this one? Post comments and suggestions! I take on constructive criticisms, I need to improve :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Bookmark and leave kudos! Also tweet me @nothingbutrant


	4. Concord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter narrated on three different perspectives - one wherein some secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, I've dealt with a little depression yesterday thinking this story didn't mean anything to anyone. Like it was really boring to read or it wasn't that interesting. I wrote petty and nonsense stories here before and I had better reactions and this one is in the dark and I hope so much for it because I think it will be a good one. I was at the point I wanted to unravel ALL the mysteries almost immediately. The secrets on this chapter are only the beginning, there will literally be more *sigh*
> 
> In the end, I just settled and said fuck it, if people don't appreciate this then let it be. I'd keep writing for escape anyway. But a little part in me has some wishful thinking still

**CHAPTER 4**

*This chapter is written in 3 parts, narrated by the person to whose part it refers too*

** JASON BLOSSOM **

I didn’t take the news all too well. I ran immediately, I couldn’t show them that I was scared, but I was. I couldn’t show them my weakness because if I did they would use it against me.

I was supposed to be unfazed, I was supposed to have the upperhand but now I’ve slowly become their pawn in this game. I couldn’t take it.

I couldn’t bear being a part of this anymore, perfection wasn’t making me a better person, rather it was destroying my being.

Bottomline, I didn’t want to be like them. I figured out the secret of the system. In just a few months of being in the Ectiofythe I was able to work my way around and discovered a lot of things that no ordinary kid would ever to live by.

The system was just a front, for something more cynical, it wasn’t for order or balance or for peace. It was far more than. Apparently, the system was just a piece to their big puzzle.

And they were just using all of us, testing us like we were some stupid lab rats, but they underestimated our capabilities. What’s far worse is that, Cheryl and I were the most on the line here. And I needed to protect her!

The council had their eyes on us the moment Cher and I were born. They needed twins. And the more that they’ve learned that the future generation gets to adapt quickly to the system, the more that was on the line for them. That was way they kept all 11 of us in.

Apparently, what I thought would save both us both backfired at me. I trained harder, everyday, thinking that my percentage would give me an advantage over them.

But I haven’t seen the complete picture yet, I still needed time to come up with something. Far more than that, I needed to make sure Cheryl was safe and unharmed. But the council may have caught whiff that I knew something or that I was unto something.

They found out one of my weaknesses - and that was Cheryl. No, they can’t do this.

“FUCK!!!!” I shouted as I continuously punched the walls of our room

I didn’t stop, not when my knuckles felt numb and not when they were bleeding.

“Jason! Stop!” I heard Polly shouting but I didn’t. Just within seconds of hearing Polly shout I felt arms constraining my movement and stopping me from punching

Reggie was holding on to one of my arms while Archie was in another one

“Whatever you’re doing is not gonna help you…… or even Cheryl!” Kevin said as he caught up with the boys alongside Polly

I tried resisting their restraint on me but it was hard doing so. After a few tries, I gave up.

“Jason…” Polly said. “Kevin’s right, however, we- we’re trying to help you okay?” she said softly

“Archie. Reggie. You let him go” she said

“Come on, polly. I know we lack on academics, but we’re not dumb. Jason’s gonna keep hurting himself” Reggie debated

“Do you trust me?” Polly asked

“Polly you know we trust you. It’s him we don’t we just trust” Archie said

“I trust him” she said confidently, the whole time my eyes were on the ground be when Polly said those words, I stared at her, looked at her intently and in a few seconds the vice-like grip that were on me were gone

I stared at my knuckles now noticing how hurt they were. I was positive that one of the bones must at least be sprained if not broken

“You guys, go, I’ll talk to Jason” polly directed and they obliged

Polly went to me and gently grabbed my hand and caressed them.

“Let’s get you to the nurse, shall we?” Polly smiled

Then I thought of what the council could possibly do if they found out that I was on a rage over their decision of separating us twins.

“We can’t -- Uhm. I - I don’t like the ambiance of the clinic. Archie and I have an emergency kit at our bath, let’s just use that”

“but some bones may be broken”

“I’ll manage, they’ll heal don’t worry” I hoped I could convince her and I knew I did when she got up and went to our bath

She was tending my wounds, carefully as she could. “You know, you remind me of someone”

I looked at her not saying any words, waiting for her to continue

“Someone who would do anything not to get her little sister get hurt. Her little sister means the whole world to her, even when they don’t get along at times”

That’s when I realized she was talking about herself and how she was with Betty. She smiled when she knew I had already understood who she was talking about

“I know Cheryl, she’ll come through, give her some credits on how well she did even on the first year that she finally got proper training, eh?”

I stayed quiet, and just appreciated how Polly was trying to calm me, reassure me and tend my wounds. Polly and I were on the same page, I was proud of Cheryl and how great she has progressed but it was not her I was really worried about.

It was the spectre that I was afraid of. Cheryl may be strong and tenacious but the spectre, they were nothing but vile and cunning.

“There, good as new” Polly finished up dressing my hands, she patted them gently and smiled

“Thanks Polly” those were the only words I was able to tell her the entire time I was with her from the moment they found me

Then it hit me, I knew just what I needed to do.

I coughed a little “if you could excuse me, can I excuse myself to attend to something? I appreciate what -”

“Go, Jason. Cheryl may need you but you need her just as much” Polly smiled understandingly

So, I made my way out, knowing damn well where it was I was heading to. And no, it was not to Cheryl’s that I was going to. I needed to somewhere else before I went to her.

Some things just had to be done. And I knew the right people to come to.

Toni. I’m gonna need your help

** TONI **

“Toni!!”

I heard Jughead running after me but I was unfazed. I kept running away from that place.

I was headed to a place where no one from the Ectiofythe ever goes to. When we found about that place, I was happy because it became a place where I could be myself without trying to raise my percentage.

It was an old abandoned garden, with a fountain that had already dried up. There were benches across that place and grass still grew healthy and green. It was old and scruffy but it will do.

Only Jughead knew of this place. For some reasons, he sneaked out to follow me as I went here and I had to share it with him since that day just to stop him from telling everyone else. God, Ectiofythe me with every being that I was, but that place, that was the only place I loved there.

“Toni, would you please just stop and listen to me!!” Jughead kept yelling but I didn’t stop

“ANTOINETTE!!! STOP!!!!” and when I heard him shout that it made me irky, Anxious, even. I stopped. I heard he stopped as well, keeping a comfortable distance between us and I looked behind me and he was just there standing

I felt anger, I felt my blood boil that I came storming towards him and I grabbed the lapels of his flannel. As I dragged him to my height were we could be face to face

“Way to be subtle Jughead!!!!” I shouted almost threateningly about to punch him then he laughed

“what? Calling you Antoinette?? Come on, really? Toni, for the entire year, give me a break and at least let me call you Ant again” he smirked knowing damn well he already got my attention

“What I mean was, trying to score the highest!! You’re gonna make them be conscious of your existence, Jug! Things were better off when you were just that kid eating burgers for days!” I said then sighed “now, they’re gonna know that you’re worth more than that!”

“Yes, ant! I am worth more than just a kid eating burger! I have potential! There are things that I could do, things I didn’t even know I was capable of. Where’s that toni who said these things to her roommate Cheryl Blossom?? and here I was thinking my bestfriend would be proud of me” he argued

“I am Jug, with or without those percentages I’ve always known you are worth something. I see beyond their grading, Okay? You didn’t need to prove yourself to anyone.” I said

“But ant, what if the system could possibly help us?”

“Hey, don’t let this get over your head, pal. You know very well why we are both here, and we don’t need any more compromise”

Jug was about to open his mouth and he stopped “I’m sorry ant, you’re right. It’s just that for once in my life I’d be special you wouldn’t know because you were already special from the moment you were born” as he said sadly turning his back against me.

I felt remorse over how I tried to be straightforward from him being not subtle about this. I grabbed his arm and made me face me. I slowly took off my eyeglasses.

And almost immediately, my eyes turned purple the moment light hit it. “These jug, they don’t make me special. They’re just there.”

“The only moment I’d feel special is when I found my purpose and I’ve fulfilled it. I hope you’d put that in your mind, too, Jug. Don’t you ever let percentages cause you to believe that you are not enough or not special” I said

“because you are” I said reassuringly but then Jug immediately looked something to what appear to be behind my back and then suddenly pulled me into a crushing hug while whispering “put your glasses back on, Toni. We’re not alone”

The moment he said those, I heard a familiar voice from behind “Toni….”

I put my glasses back on and then turned my back, panic was rising towards my body. How much did he hear? Oh my God we can’t run through another compromise

“Jason…..” I said almost stuttering as I did. “Hi. How did you find us”

I felt nervous for many things. One, for things he may have seen. Two, for things he may have heard. And three, for this place no longer being a secret.

“Hey, I need you.” he said. “need me for what? Is Cheryl okay?”

“Right now, I don’t know” my eyes shot wide, concern ran through my body

“Shit, then why are we here, come on” I said almost immediately

Jason laughed “Your concern for my sister is impeccable, this is the reason why you’re the right person to come to for help”

“So what do you need help for? I’m listening….” I said

“I need you to look after my sister” he said “What?!? Blossom, your sister can take care of herself just fine? Didn’t you see how she just beat up your ass on the ratings” I was almost mad that I was dragging Jughead out of that place when what Jason said caught my attention

“I know your secret” he said. I froze in my place. Shit, this was not supposed to come out. I panicked, barely had time to hide my audible gasp of surprise

Immediately I looked at Jughead, wearing the same expression I had on my face

“Wh--what secret are you talking about” I tried to hide my nervousness by chuckling

“You’re Antoinette …….” Jason spoke almost slowly. Alright, I’m 100% sure Jug and I are screwed. We couldn’t let anyone know of my little secret, it puts too much on the risk.

How much did he hear? How much did he find out?

“Listen, Jason, I don’t know how much you’ve heard….but…” Jug told him

“Relax. I didn’t hear anything. I found out even before I came here – that you’re Antoinette Topaz. Listen, I’m with you here 100%, especially now I’m gonna need you to protect my sister” he said to both of us

“But how did you find out? We were careful” I said

“IF you think that’s careful, you should reevaluate - Jughead here wasn’t too elusive. Trying to score the highest!”

“Told you!” I smirked facing Jughead

Jughead looked pretty much annoyed and perplexed. “says the guy scoring higher than anyone”

“Listen, I have my reasons, I needed to protect myself and my sister and it backfired. But now, I need you more than ever. I want in. On the resistance” Jason said

Jughead and I exchanged worried looks, how did we know if we could trust this guy. We both sighed

“How much do you know, Blossom” Jug asked

“I know that you two are a part of the resistance, I knew you were here to find out things from the inside. That’s why Jughead’s father begged as much as he could to have Toni…… is it alright if I called you toni still?” Jason stopped and asked, even on times of crisis his good attitude gives off the best of him

I nodded “Right, FP begged for Toni to be included in this program. He knew that toni would keep jughead in line, knew how that even how precocious Jughead is, he’ll feel like this program would cause good results and not bad ones. And he was right.” he continued. We gestured for him to keep going even if Jug was already feeling annoyed on how Jason pointed things out

“Anyway, that’s not the issue right now. Over the year we’ve been here, I was able to figure things out. Some secrets that were meant to remain unknown. I wasn’t one to pry. But finding out that this would harm both my sister and I, and the society by extension. I had to do something. And so I did a little more digging, found out about you two” I was nervous, this really put things into perspective

“The spectre is still clueless, about toni and her eyes. But they know about Jughead being part of the resistance. They think Toni was just taken in as an orphan – adopted by FP Jones. They’re aware of how she doesn’t have anywhere really permanent to stay at, they don’t know that she’s part of the resistance too”

Out of anger I threw off a little tantrum chanting shit and shit all over again. Jason laughed, Jughead unamused

“That’s too many swear words, Toni”

“You have no idea how this changes everything Jason. If whatever you’re saying is even for a tiniest bit true, Jughead’s life is on danger”

“I know” he said quietly “that’s why I have a plan” we were still quiet, not trying to fill him up with anything

“I want in on the resistance” Jason said

“How does that help me not get killed???” Jug said

“let me finish, help me join the resistance. And then we’ll give them what they want. I’ll maintain training as hard as they want me too. Jughead pretends that he’s on the side of the spectre, and against his dad. That’s why he went against the resistance. And you, toni, keep doing whatever you’re doing and protect my sister, while you’re at that”

“I’d be protecting Cheryl even if you don’t tell me, Jason, she’s my bestfriend” I sighed

“Right, but the council, they’re gonna break her, I want you to be there so they wouldn’t break her and change her”

“what’s in it for us, Jason” jughead asked

“I’ll give you intel. Now that I’m part of a more intensive training for those who will be novices, we’ll be able to get hold of bigger information”

“How do we trust you?” I asked “You have my sister, I won’t fail you and risk her getting hurt” he said

“But I’m gonna need more than that for guarantee that you’d hold up to your end. From now on, you won’t be allowed to talk with your sister, no communication. This way we’ll know that you’re on our side. Furthermore, this protects Cheryl even more” Jughead said sternly

“I have a better way of proving that. Toni, please, I love my Cheryl deeply” he begged and I just nodded giving him a weak smile

“What’s on your mind, Blossom?” Jug asked

“You’ll see, Toni will be dealing with the aftermath of it. And again Toni, the council will break her, and this would break her too, I’ll leave it to you”

I didn’t know what Jason would do, but whatever this is worth, I had to trust him

I’m here to protect Cheryl Blossom, with or without his request, at all cost anyway.

** CHERYL BLOSSOM **

“Cheryl!!!” the 3 girls behind me shouted. I ran as fast as I could not giving them a chance to catch up with me and I immediately locked myself in my room.

They banged against my door whilst shouting for my name but I didn’t want any of them. Right now, it was Jason or Toni that I needed here with me.

But both of them ran away too, both of them had their own to deal with. For a tiny bit, I understood but right now I wanted to be selfish. I wanted them close to me, because they’re the only ones who could comfort me right now.

I collapsed unto the floor, my back against the door. I could feel them slam their closed fists on the door, all the while calling out for me

“Cheryl, please, let us in. We’re here to help you!!” Veronica pleaded. She was the best among us when it comes to negotiations and persuasions but what’s at the other side of the door was a bargain I couldn’t take because I, myself, didn’t know what I was feeling right now

“LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!” I shouted. It was a plethora of sadness, despair, disappointment and anger. It was everything all at once and I didn’t know how I could ever explain to them what I was feeling. I just kept on crying and they kept on calling out until eventually they stopped.

I didn’t know if it was satisfaction I felt that finally they left me alone or was I let down that they left just like that. I sighed, I couldn’t even get my mind straight

Suddenly, I jolted up when I felt soft knock on my door again. I cleared my throat quietly “I told you to go away…” then another soft knock “Please….” almost choking up with my own voice

“Cher, it’s me” a voice that I knew so well belonging to Jason said. I sat up almost immediately and had the door flying open. I was met with my brother who had a sad expression on his face.

Right now I didn’t want to talk, I just wanted him to hug me. And so I did, I almost jumped on him and hugged him tight, crying deeply as I buried my face on his chest

He hugged back for a slight moment only, almost as if he was hesitating on doing us. For a few seconds he rested his head on mine gently rubbing my back. Until he wasn’t anymore. I felt his weight gone and I was the only one hugging me, and he wasn’t reciprocating

I felt his chest heaving deeply for one second and then he pushed me away from me, his hands grasps on my shoulders

“Jason! I - I----” I stuttered and then I looked at him, it was like he was about to regret whatever he was gonna say “This is all your fault, Cher!” he grimly said to me

“What, jason, wha---” I was dumbfounded, he didn’t let me finish

“If only you focused on your training! You will never be as good me! Can’t you see, you have just been holding me up? Against all my potentials! Now I get to be as far away as I could from you, have a more specialized training, without you putting more weights on me”

“Ja-----” I said blinking back tears that were threatening to fall.

“That’s what you do! Cry!! Why can’t you just woman up and be like me! All our lives, you made me take care of you!”

“You can’t possibly mean that, JJ” my tears betrayed me that they fell almost like a stream of river as I tried to hug him again but he pushed me away and turned his back against from me

“Well, I do, Cher. Get it on your thick skull, you deserve the hate our parents gave you! Now, this is our goodbye.”

“Jason!!! Wait!! Don’t leave me please, you can’t leave me, JJ. It’s you and me, remember?” I said heaving, words barely comprehensible. I was hugging him from behind and he just let me go.

I sat on the floor crying, wondering why Jason was being like this. I didn’t know what a heart break felt like, but I was positive, this was it.

It was like a thousand shard of glasses being plunged into my heart and my throat.

“JJ, please” I begged

“Goodbye, Cheryl” he said and then was about to leave when Toni came frozen on her track when she had just witnessed what had happen

“Jason” she said surprised and then looked at me, then the last thing I saw was Toni running after me before I lost consciousness on the floor (maybe from all the crying I’ve done)

And jason’s silent voice saying “it needed to be done”. I didn’t know if it was my imagination or him really saying that but I wondered

Why did you have to break my heart, Jason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?? Please tell me how I can improve and I'd take note. 
> 
> Thank you for still reading and hanging out. In cheryl's words "don't leave me please" Lol hahaha
> 
> Tweet me @nothingbutrant


	5. Eyes and Lies - and the truth behind them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I suck at summaries - let's just wing it. A chapter on some lies and some truth.
> 
> Enjoy!!

**CHAPTER 5**

I don’t know how long I’ve been out. I woke up slowly feeling my eyes heavy and swollen. I tried blinking fast and adjusted to our yellow-lit room.

“Cheryl, you’re awake” Toni rushed immediately towards my side. I tried standing up quickly when she placed her hand on my shoulders and adjusted my pillows instead so that my head is propped up a little instead

“Try not making a lot of movements yet” she said. Then whatever happened before I passed out came to me all at once and I was crying again. I couldn’t help it I clung onto Toni and hugged her burying my head on her neck

“Toni, Jason… h-h-He” I sobbed.

“Ssssh, Cher, it’s okay I’m here” she cooed gently into my ears, rubbing my back

“Please Toni, don’t leave me. You’re all I have left” I begged her while I cried

“I’m right here Cher, you won’t be alone. Not ever again. I promise” she assured

We stayed that way for quite some time until I was no longer out of breath from crying hard.

“Hey Cher, you’re gonna be okay, I’m here” she kept repeating. I may have lost Jason today, but at least I have her.

I sighed “I just don’t understand, why was Jason suddenly like that”

“Your guess is just as good as mine, Cher. But whatever happened or will happen, I’m here for you. Okay?”

I nodded lightly “Now, we’ve had too much of me. How are you faring Toni? Are you okay?” I asked. I was sure she was dealing with her own emotions right now, especially after being placed into probation and scoring lowest

“I’ll survive, Cher. Like I said, I don’t even care about my percentage not one bit” she smiled but it didn’t seem genuine. I think she may have noticed but I felt upset over her reaction, she still feigns nonchalance even though I know it’s hurting her

“But…..since now that I have to make sure that I stay in this program for you, I guess I’m gonna need to try harder” she said, her smile looking a lot more real over the previous one

I hugged her, out of happiness “Thank you Toni, let me at least help you! Please.”

“I’m sure you can help me next term” she scratched her head shyly

“No, I mean over summer, we can meet! I can sneak out or make reasons so we could see each other. I’ll help you train. Maybe, you could add a few more to your talents. And and---”

“Woooah, there, slow down. You’re getting a little too excited. I would want that, Cher. But I don’t want to put you into harm with your parents”

“Nonsense, TT. Please. Besides, I’ll take up any excuse just to get out of that hellhole, especially now that Jason is not --” I said, not finishing my sentence, just scrunching up my lip. Toni smiled at my little nickname for her.

“Okay, cutie. Stop making those puppy dog eyes” she grinned and again I hugged her tight

“I’m so glad we’re friends” I whispered

“I am too, Cher. I am too” she said

\--

Over the summer, we were true to our words. We trained together on some days.

There were times I would sneak out while there were times I would tell my parents that I’d be at the Coopers’ studying with them or I’d be at the Lodge’s perfecting our cheer routine or even at Andrew’s trying to practice voice.

But not once that I ever say that I’d be with Toni. It was not because I was embarrassed of her but I knew my parents wouldn’t approve. They knew she was an orphan, and they knew she grew up on the south of the town, where it’s not a nice place to live in, per se

Toni understood, even said I didn’t need to explain myself to her. She’s just glad she gets to spend time with me.

“Cher, I agreed to taking up cheer this year but can we just rest for a while, I’m dead beat tired” she whined

“But TT, we haven’t perfected the stunt for this routine yet.” I argued and I saw her panting and looking weary, maybe I’m taking this too far “Fine, you can rest. I’ll just continue” I said almost sounding upset

“Heyyy, don’t be mad, a little rest won’t hurt”

“Yes, and I told you, you can rest while I practice”

“I meant for us both, come on, you’re gonna bruise all over at this point. Please?” she said pleadingly

I slumped down in defeat “aaaargggh, fine, you win. What are we supposed to do now?”

And then she smirked as she pulled me down the grass and we laughed as I fell down to her

“We rest, cher” she giggled. Then I had this crazy idea and I caught her off guard

“What about we have fun” I had a smug look in my face while I tickled her restlessly. She was laughing so hard begging for me to stop until I accidentally budged her eyeglasses off her

“Shit, sorry TT, I may have broke----” then I stopped. Noticing how her eyes shone purple under the sun. She tried fixing her them and placing them back over to her eyes but to no avail

She had a sad look on her face. I stood up, flabbergasted over what I saw. “Y---- yo-you told me your eyes weren’t purple” I said quietly

Defeated, and her glasses worn for wear, she just removed them, sighed heavily and stood as well. “Cher….. I can explain”

I felt tears falling out of my face to which reasons I don’t even know why. Was it anger? Was it resentment? Disappointment? Betrayal? I don’t know but whatever it was, seeing her in full view with those beautiful purple eyes - it made me feel things, and these are things I didn’t want to feel

But for some reasons, I didn’t want to hear what she had to say or face her like this. Not right now, not like this. So I did what I was best at. I ran away.

Even so, she still ran after me, kept chasing me but I was persistent. What I failed to remember was, she was a better runner than I was. All those martial arts training made her legs strong, in no time she outran me to which she stopped me from my futile attempt to get away from her

“Cher….. stop running please.”

I knew it was nonsense to keep running away from her, but I couldn’t look at her straightly, I couldn’t dare stare at her eyes and confront whatever feelings I had when I see them and confirm their color.

All I know is that my cheeks flushed red, tears streaming like a river, and my heart pounding so fast. Maybe it was from the adrenaline, running away or maybe it was from whatever feeling I was having upon finding out about her eyes.

“Cher, look at me please” she begged quietly while sighing. She picked my chin up using her pointer finger, tried her best to maintain eye contact with me but eyes were shut closed with tears still falling from them. Her other hand on my wrists

Until she wiped them softly using her thumb, slowly caressing my face

“I’m sorry” was all she said. “I’d leave if you want me gone right now. But at least give me a chance to explain? Please”

I kept quiet, I didn’t want her gone but I didn’t know what I was gonna say to her, how would I even explain to her why I was crying - I don’t even know myself what right I had to feel - whatever this was.

“Cher?” she asked as if asking for consent to explain herself. I swallowed dryly, nodded once as she wiped away another tear that must have escaped

“I can’t explain if your eyes are closed like that, please, look at me. Look at them” she begged and I obliged, slowly opening my eyes looking into hers

“There” she smiled faintly “I don’t even know where to begin” she said

“I was born with purple eyes and it’s something the world cannot know about. For one, it’s already rare for someone to be born with eyes like mine and two, to make things worst mine shines purple only when white light hits them. If that doesn’t scream inconsistency and flaw to you then wow” she chuckled nervously

I was quiet, listening only intently. Her hand gripped hard on my hand it was like she was fearing I’d run away again.

“My parents died from an accident, I was five back then. I was in the car with them. My mother’s last words were to keep my eyes hidden from anyone. She told me that they’ll always make me the most beautiful person but it’s something I can’t share to the world just yet. Not until they see the beauty in them” tears were threatening to fall from her eyes

“My mother had purple eyes too, but hers shone regardless. They were beautiful. True, they were rare but the rarity still ran in our blood, and I don’t know, for some reasons, I didn’t hate my eyes, because it gave me a little part of her in me.”

“My mom’s eyes affected her character percentage. She had low points on both physique and character. For them, it was a flaw to have purple eyes. That’s why on her last breath, she reminded me, that whatever the system said, it doesn’t change the fact that I was beautiful inside and out”

I was speechless. In my mind, I was starting to realize why Toni hated the system, because it was in every way biased and dependent on one standard. I was starting to understand

“She made me realize that even if she made me wore light retracting eyeglasses, she wanted me to know that these eyes made me who I am, she was just protecting me. I couldn’t forget that day, it was all red, from the blood running down from both our foreheads to the anger that she had in her words”

“We made it to the hospital, all three of us, an ambulance came for us, but they were both dead on arrival. And I was all by myself. My next kin was my uncle, who hated me in every way” she wiped a tear that had fallen from her own eyes

“Let’s just say he wasn’t the best uncle” she said as she lifted her shirt up to show her scars. I gasped and scurried my face a little. I did so because I remembered the same beatings I had from my parents whenever I disappointed them - which by the way - was always

“I ran away from him, FP Jones took me in when he saw me in the streets, barely walking from exhaustion and fatigue. From then on, I would couch surf and worked part time cleaning a night bar, in fear that I might be a burden to him. There came a point when I went hungry for days that I collapsed. Jughead found me, FP made sure I never felt like I was burden after that” she chuckled

“Maybe it was pity, or maybe it was a father’s love. But I owe it to FP why I’m alive right now. He may not look the part but he’s trying his best to be a dad - both to Jug and his little sister. I know bec I felt him treat me like his own” she smiled

“He found out about my eyes when I collapsed. My glasses may have broken when I fell on the floor, I saw them by the bed side when I woke and FP just stared shocked, then he milked me to tell me all about my parents besides them dying in a car crash. Apparently he knew my mother, she was a friend of his. That was the first time he found out who my parents were. He told me the same thing my mom told me - that it’s not that they’re ashamed of my eyes but we need to keep it hidden. And so I did. FP bought me new light retracting glasses then”

“Soo…. that’s my tragic back story.” she said as she slowly let go of my wrists “I’m sorry, must have held on too tight, if you still wanna go, I’d understand, especially now you saw my eyes” she said sadly

But I didn’t go, in fact, I attacked her with a crushing hug. I was full on sobbing after hearing whatever she had gone through. She was the one who bared her whole self to me but it was me who was crying.

She rubbed circles on my back “it’s okay, Cher. I’m okay” she assured me.

“No it’s not” I cried “God, I feel so awful. You’ve been through this things and all I thought about was how you weren’t fully truthful to me. I didn’t even think of otherrrrr…”

“Shhhh cher, I told you it’s okay. Are we good?” she calmed me down and I nodded and hugged her tight.

“Now it’s our secret, TT. I’ll protect your eyes from the spectre too. I promise” I assured her.

For some moments we just stayed like that, hugging each other, basking in each other’s comfort

And no matter how much calmed and relaxed I already felt, my heart - it never went steady. Maybe it was all from running and crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So it's been awhile. I had to compose of myself, deal with my mental health and just say fuck it, if people dont appreciate my writing then it's okay. What's impt are those who do appreciate this. Hehehehe. What are your comments about this? I have somewhat established on my mind what is to happen for the next 6 chapters or so, pretty much updates will be sooner and all. Hehehehe. Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Also, the delay was because something came up with work and I'm going through something hard about that, please include me in your prayers.
> 
> Leave kudos, comments, suggestions, greetings or anything :) 
> 
> Also, follow me on twitter - @nothingbutrant and let's be friends


	6. Eighteenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to keep it long but i couldn't i was itching to write about this sooooooo here ya go. Hehehehe

**CHAPTER 6**

_2 yrs later_

Over the course of years, there were a lot of improvements. Toni and I trained as per usual in the spectre and still sneaked out on summers to train and hang even more

It wasn’t only our percentages that improved, our friendship also did. I was the happiest whenever my percent would rank up and whenever I was with her.

With her it was easy and serene. I was myself and most of all, I was happy. I couldn’t be happier in my life that Toni was there. She didn’t just filled up a void that I had because I lost Jason, she made sure that my heart was always full

She always reminded me that I was perfect, high percentage or not, and she almost got me to believe that my percentage never mattered anymore. But hey, I was 92% now at that was pretty much okay for me. I was content, finally.

When you age, percentages go up slower than it was when you were at your prime. For us, we are at our prime when we entered the Ectiofythe Spectre Training Program. We were also the first and last special case for the spectre. They wanted to observe us first. Jason was also the last one to join those training to be Novices. Not that it mattered because we were now upperclassmen ourselves who will be training for such as well, it’s just that Jason was at a higher batch.

The gang, and by gang I mean all the special kids excluding Jason, always ate lunch at the cafeteria table. We were still in our own bubble, still sitting on our usual table from day one. Everything was fine

Toni and I sat together obviously, everyone were talking about the movie we had just watched and just laughing. I on the other hand, was sleuthing, as if I was already playing with my food not in the mood to get to much involved in their conversation

Can’t help it but I feel like I was out of place. I sighed and thought to myself, maybe no one remembers. Not even Toni.

And then Veronica came strutting in with her usual class and charm

“Hey guys, I have great news” she said as she sat down, planting a kiss on Archie’s cheek as she does. They started dating about a year ago. “Betty here may have been a little birdie and may or may have not slipped on a tiny gossip for us”

“V, I’m not even sure I’m allowed to say that yet, come on, I didn’t mean to say it, it was a spur of the moment”

“What is it?” they asked curiously as everyone stared at Betty.

“B, you could tell them. For all we know, they’ll be parading here and doing PDA all over the spectre”

Betty sighed “Jason and Polly are now dating” she said

It was a good thing Polly and Kevin weren’t at the table and having an extended training or else Polly would have been already bombarded with teasing and questions

“Wait, wait. So you didn’t know??” Reggie eyed me suspiciously as I looke shocked at the news.

“Uhm, I--” I was put into a spotlight I didn’t want to be in. All these years, they thought I was just jealous with Jason, keeping a comfortable distance between him and me because he got ranked up and I didn’t.

“You have to stop being childish cherry, or you’ll miss out on everything your brother is going through. Don’t let that jealousy get in-” Reggie butted in and tears were already threatening to fall into my eyes

“Shut up, Mantle” Jughead interrupted. I looked at him surprised, he was just always brooding on the corner. Yes, the gang was close but I wasn’t really close with him so it took me by surprise he even stood up to stop Reggie.

Then I saw Toni, her fist already balled, as if almost ready to punch Reggie “you don’t know anything, stupid” she said, her knuckles were almost white and thankfully she lets go from balling her fist and instead grabs me and drags me away from the table

I was staring down while tears have managed to have escaped from my eyes already when Toni stopped and I looked up. Jason was right in front of us blocking our way, beside him was Polly. So it was true, they were together

“Toni, I need to talk to her” he said. Toni looked at me, as if asking for consent. I wiped the tears in my eyes and decided it’s high time everyone found out about what happened between Jason and me.

All their speculations about me just being jealous and this was just some sort of rivalry ends now. I inhaled deeply and nodded

“Talk? You want to talk to me, JJ?? You’ve lost your right to talk to me 2 years ago! When you decided I was just a hindrance to your development and percentage. From that day you decided to break me to pieces, I never saw you as my twin brother again, JJ? And now you want to talk???” I said angrily, I almost lunged forward and pummelled him but Toni held on to me and stopped me. I was now full on crying, with anger and hurt.

“You wanna talk huh???? Why don’t you tell them what happened 2 yrs ago! Stop making me look like the bad guy Jason, just because you’re the golden boy. And then after telling them that, tell me how we should talk” I shouted as I was trying to get away from Toni’s grip “Toni! Let go!! Please” she held on tightly, trying to stop me and comfort me at the same time

“Come on, Cher, he’s not worth it. Jason, please?” she asked as Jason just nodded. I scoffed, shame on him. But as we walked pass him he whispered almost quietly that it wouldn’t be heard “Happy Birthday, Cher”

When we were finally out, I shouted in frustration and let go of Toni’s hand, almost swatting it away and I ran towards our dormitories. She was shouting telling me to stop and I didn’t. And I had no idea if it was relief I felt or disappointment that she didn’t follow

I instantly grabbed my archery set and fled towards the shooting ranges. I was feeling all sorts of emotions and I needed to release everything pent up so I started shooting arrows. In a matter of a few seconds, I already let out 20 arrows - all hitting bullseye and I was already panting from exhaustion and everything built up

I threw my bow, my chest heaving high up and down and I let out a frustrated shout and just lied down the grass trying to catch my breath and stop my tears from falling. Minutes have passed and I have finally calmed down I stared intently at the clouds and felt wind grazing over my face, to the point it already dried my tears. I sniffed

“I knew you’d be here” I looked to where the voice was coming from, it was Toni. She picked up my bow and shoot 1 arrow, it almost hit bullseye - well almost. She squinted her eyes to see where she had hit and removed her glasses and placed then on her head like a headband. The moment as light came through her eyes, they shined purple. The pretty kind of purple. I looked, amazed and astonished. They were really beautiful and I rarely see them on that color.

“Well, I really can’t compete to you” she giggled “you shot all of that just now?” she said as she extended her arms to me so I could sit up and I did

I nodded to her question “Wow, all that in a few minutes. You’re not just hot, you’re a beast - in archery I mean” I felt red and flattered. Well, ever since the tragic dismay that had happened with Jason years ago, and when I found out about her eyes, the playful flirting that Toni used to have somehow disappeared.

Maybe it was because of our closer relationship that this stopped so I was no longer used to it. Mostly, it was her and me giving compliments but not things that were like that that were like- uhm, her hitting on me

I took in a heavy breath “Not that I don’t love seeing your beautiful eyes, you should wear those glasses back before anyone sees you, Toni” I reminded her

“You think my eyes are beautiful?” She asked playfully but shyly

With the newfound confidence and upperhand I got, I decided to tease her a little, it was not always that you catch Toni off guard “Yeah, I do. You’re beautiful, in and out”

I said quietly imitating how much of a flirt she used to be back then. “Oh yeah? I think you’re beautiful too and smart and funny and a great cheerleader and talented and kind, you’re one of a kind, Cheryl Blossom, and so much better than your brother in many ways people don’t see” she said slowly, leaning in to my face as she said every adjective. I almost caught myself unconsciously staring at her lips and biting on my bottom lip. And I did catch her too staring at my lips

My heart was pounding loud, I had no idea what was happening but I was liking every second of it, add to the fact that she was saying all good things about me. She stopped, when our lips were almost touching and cleared her throat and immediately put distance between us.

I felt missing her close presence to me and I somehow felt disappointment. I cleared my throat too, embarrassed that I was close to misreading her movements and actions of comfort. There was an awkward silence between us.

She cleared her throat again. “so…. now can we talk about what happened?”

I sighed “it’s been years, Toni. Truth be told, I missed him. But nothing can change the fact that he hurt me. Bawling over him a while ago was just because I was put into a situation I didn’t want to be into. Reggie was blaming it all on me, if only they knew, it was his fault and not me just being jealous”

“We haven’t talked for 2 yrs, not even greeted each other whenever we see one another. Why did he have to wait 2 years just to talk to me. And I feel angry, cause I miss him and I feel sad, cause I miss him”

“and I hate how I feel all different kinds of emotions that I don’t know what to label them anymore. It’s confusing as hell” I said

“and……and I hate how he can just barge in back in my life. For 2 yrs we havent spoken a word to each other and now, I miss him more than ever, cause……..” I sighed “I swear I heard him whispered happy birthday to me just awhile ago…….”

I was carefully treading the conversation, not wanting to impose that Toni forgot my birthday the same way everyone did. Well, except Jason (duh, you’re twins, ofcourse he remembers)

“well, there’s that” she laughed “I have something for you, cher”

She fished for something in her pocket and she let out a small red box, it had a small purple bow tied around it. She reached it to me

“Happy Birthday, Cher” she smiled.

“I thought your forgot, everyone did” I said smiling like a little kid. She then laughed “I would never. Go on, open it cutie. I wanna see the look on your face” she said

I opened it delicately. Inside there was a bracelet. It had two charm, a little cherry and a simple round gemstone that was purple. I smiled over how she thought of her present. She then showed her wrist grinning

“It’s the same as mine. So we’ll always have each other. You’re the ruby red cherry, and that’s me, well my eyes. That’s a _topaz_, it’s our little family crest as well” she smiled

“It’s beautiful, TT. Thank you” I said sincerely

“here, let me wear it to you.” she said her face inched closer again to me and I was out of breath, my heart thumping loud

“I would’ve chosen a necklace, so when you wear it, so you’ll have it close to your heart. But I chose this instead, so it’s near your wristlet and whenever you look at your percentage, you’ll remember that I see you perfectly no matter what number that says” she said

I smiled “Truly, Toni, I appreciate this.”

“Anything for the birthday girl” she smiled then kissed me on the cheek. And I felt blush creep on my cheeks when she did “come on, let’s go back to the dormitories before you shoot arrows again” she said as she stood up, wore her glasses again and started walking

“Well?” She said looking back at me. I was frozen in my tracks, surprised that I felt oddly different and I smiled and nodded. My heart still beating fast.

And I can’t quite put a finger on it but I have a feeling that of all the emotions that I can’t put labels into I think I know what this one is - _Deviance - _a stupid crush on Toni. Oh no.

\--

We went back to our dormitories. I can still the smile and blush creeping on my face right now. If anyone saw me they would say I would look stupid and shit right now.

The moment our doors to the dormitories opened there was a unison shout of “surprise!” by everyone. All of the gang were there.

There were streamers, balloons and decoration hanging on our room. There was a cake and a couple of pizza. I smiled and looked at Toni “Nobody actually forgot” she smiled

They all sang happy birthday as I blew out the candles on my cake and sincerely thanked them

Reggie came to me, shyly. “Hey, blossom. I’m sorry for my accusations, I thought you were just jealous. We didn’t know you and Jason weren’t okay. Well, he always bragged and talked about you during football and you never talk about him anymore so I got the wrong idea. I’m sorry” he apologized

Huh? That’s strange. Why would Jason even. Well, it’s a story for another day, I don’t wanna ruin what is gonna be the best birthday ever.

“It’s in the past now, Reggie.” I smiled. It wasn’t his fault technically, but atleast now he knew.

“But as recompense, I brought the finest stuff for this” he said smugly, showing booze and some joints, jingle jangle and fizzle rocks

“now we’re talking” Veronica said and everyone cheered

Then it was all drinks and parties and shouting. I was having fun even in just our cramped up room. I was feeling already tipsy and stoned. At this point I think everyone else was.

I decided to have a little break and went outside to take a breath of fresh air. It was already dark out, the moon and the stars on full display. I sat on the railing of a balcony nearby our dormitories and just stargazed, I can’t stop staring on how the stars sparkle so well. I was at awe.

“There’s the birthday girl” I looked back to see Toni coming towards me and then took a seat beside me “Shouldn’t you be inside and celebrating your 18th like everyone else” she asked

“No need to emphasize my age” I laughed “We don’t want anyone to hear we are out hear drinking when it’s no allowed so ssshhhhh” I said while putting my finger on her lip imitating a shush sign

She laughed throwing her head back “You’re a lightweight cheryl, you’re high and intoxicated right now, you’re cute”

“Mhhhmmm, just a little. Happy drunk is the right term. Aren’t you?” I asked

“Still sober, she said. Maybe tipsy. But sober” she said and I nodded. I stared at the sky again

“Beautiful, don’t you think” I asked her referring to the stars. I did so while as if trying to reach the stars and hold them

“Yeaaah” she said but when I looked at her, she was smiling and not once looking at the sky, instead she was looking at me. She inched a little closer and I felt my breath hitch

Her lips parted a little and leaned it much closer. I followed. Maybe it was my feelings, maybe it was the booze and drugs, and maybe it was me just wanting this too. Whatever the reasons I had, or we had, I still mirrored her movements.

We were really close right now. But not one of us, daring to seal it. “Last chance to bow out, cher. You know I’m going to lean a little more forward and you know what’s -” she rumbled and I immediately closed my eyes and pressed my lips, pecking her for a few seconds, her hands immediately cradling my face while I held on to her hip and then pulling away from her before it gets heated “-next” she continued whatever she was saying when I interrupted her with a kiss. We both smiled as we looked at each other’s eyes

She licked her lips and leaned in once more, this time, both of us indulging in a little more passionate kiss. We both smiled into the kiss and then she pulled away “not that I’m not enjoying this but let’s stop because we’re both drunk and high.” she said and I nodded, our foreheads resting on each other

“Let’s get back inside, shall we? We’ll talk about this in the morning, while you-” she said offering her hand to me to which I reached for “- birthday girl, enjoy the rest of your night” she then twirled me around as soon as my feet touched the ground. I giggled and then we went back in

The rest of the night was good so as to say. Toni and I didn’t really had much of interaction once were back but we always caught each other’s eyes and just looked happy. Maybe I really was that drunk, drunk in her presence and it made me that kind of happy

Betty, Veronica and I were dancing as Josie was singing when Polly tapped my shoulder. “Hey can I steal you for a moment?” she said and I looked at her curiously but followed her

Once we were outside I was still in the dark why Polly wanted me alone. And then she lead me a little farther away from our room. “Polly, what do you want?” I asked.

“Happy Birthday Cheryl and I’m sorry” she said and then it all hit me when I saw Jason. I pushed Polly so I could run back to the dorms but I was feeling dizzy and sloppy that Jason caught up and restrained me

“You left me no choice, cher. I’m sorry but I really need to talk to you” he said

“HELP!!! TONI!!! TT!! ANYONE PLEASE HELP!” I shouted, my words still slurring

He covered my mouth with his handkerchief and then I lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this one? hehehehe I really tried to make it a little more slowburn but i was excited for this to happen hahaha. Tell me what you think. Leave comments or kudos or suggestions.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @nothingbutrant. I follow back. I desperately need friends :( Haahahah


	7. Roots Run Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! After xx years. Hahaha. Sorry, depression again
> 
> But i hope you enjoy this one!!

**CHAPTER 7**

Slowly I blink back as I regained consciousness. I was tucked carefully in bed

I was in a room that looked a little too domesticated. All pastel with a lot of flowers. Where was I?

I tried standing up. “Hey slow down, Cher” it was polly

“Polly???” I said. Then it slowly came back to me, what had happened before this. Polly lured me into seeing Jason. And Jason, he….he tried to kidnap me or something.

“Relax. I know what’s on your mind. Jason just went out to get food”

I tried standing up but I felt my head pounding. Ugh, this is from too much drinking last night. I felt my face grimace and then Polly slowly nudged me on my shoulder to rest my head once more.

Just as I was about to refuse being laid down, the doors to Polly’s room went flying

“Hey Cher Bear”Jason smiled, he looked at me the way he looked at me years ago when we were still okay. I missed this, I missed this so much. But I couldn’t be lured in to whatever this is. Jason can’t come back after everything, atleast not in my life. He wanted this, didn’t he?

I had not much of a choice but lie down, my head was pounding really bad, stupid hangover. I decided that the best way to get through this is first, let my hangover go away by not moving too much and two, just pretend I’m invested in this conversation as much as my twin brother was - well, while my eyes are closed.

I sighed to myself. It’s been a long time since he last called out his nickname to me with so much love and concern like that.

“I’ll leave you twins alone” Polly politely excused herself to give us time

“Cher…….” Jason said quietly “Please….” he said and I didn’t move or budge or did anything, I just lied there

“If you don’t want to talk to me now, atleast take these” I heard rattling of a pill bottle and I heard it being opened then closed, the next thing I knew was that I felt a hand pass me some medicine. I peeked a little and decided I could still ignore him and be stubborn AND also have this headache go away faster.

I took them and gulped water as if I haven’t drank in one year. Jason laughed. “Just like old times, eh Cher? Do you remember that? When you had really high fever and you wouldn’t want to drink your medicines, even if they were cherry flavored” he was smiling but tears were welling up his eyes

“Mom and Dad, they were so frustrated but you were so stubborn. But I was the only one who was able to make you drink them. Just because I cried that we couldn’t sleep besides each other because you were still sick” tears now fell, he wiped them furiously while he sniffed

I was now sitting, I listened and he sounded sincere. But I don’t get him, why just now? What’s his deal? I didn’t want to buy his act, but deep inside I knew that I missed him. And just like when we were kids, I’d always forgive him and he’d always forgive me. We were soulmates, can soulmates change just like that because of one argument - Deep within me, I hoped it wasn’t that way.

“I messed up, Cher. I’m sorry. But I want my twin sister back. Stupidly for 2 years, on our birthday, I will always wish for that. And up to this year, it’s still my wish. Can I be selfish and ask that?” he said

Still, I needed to know. Why didn’t he apologize soon? Why did it take him 2 years to do it?

“Why JJ? Why just now” I asked, my voice breaking

“I have no explanation for my behavior and how I acted for years. Even how it took me long enough to apologize. But trust me, everyday ever since that day, I regret hurting you and putting you through that. It’s a good thing you had Toni with you”

I blushed at the mention of Toni’s name. Like in an instance my mood changed. But Jason cannot use Toni as a diversion, not now.

“yeah, she was the best” I cleared my throat “and unlike you, she was there when I needed her” I said, sadly

“I know I couldn’t take back time but I promise, I’d make it up to you, every single day. Just please, take me back into your life, Cher bear” I flinched at the mention of my nickname again, I felt a pang of pain hit my chest again

“You think it would be that easy, huh?” I asked

“No no, I never thought that. I just, I’ll do anything to get you back in my life. I’d never forgive myself too, for what I’ve done. But I was hoping you would. Please” Jason pleaded, wiping his tears after

I was silent for a while. A part of me wanted to forgive him fully, but a part of me had earned respect for myself, it would take time to heal of course, but I did miss him, I couldn’t deny that fact. I looked at him, he looked sincere. Might as well just give him the benefit of the doubt - but with reservations

I sighed (my head was still pounding at this moment and I was famished, I needed something for this hangover). I gestured at the takeout bag from Pop’s. “What’s in the bag?”

Jason’s head shot straight up as he rushed towards the takeout bag. I laughed a little at how cute he looked doing that “uhhh classic vanilla milkshake, double cherry on top – your favorite. And a slice of a cake, cherry too, the way you liked it” he said looking at me as if hoping I’d bite

I smiled “well, what are you waiting for?” I asked and he smiled back. No more words need to be spoken, he understood that somehow I was ready for him to come back in my life.

He moved towards me and set the food at a desk beside Polly’s bed. “Where’s yours?” I asked him as I noticed that those were the only orders he had. He shook his head and smiled back

“All yours, cher bear”

“No, we’re gonna share. Come on” I said as I passed him the fork

“Alright” he smiled “Happy Birthday, Cher”

“Happy Birthday too, JJ. But……” I paused “It’s gonna take time, okay? Don’t push your luck as if everything is gonna turn back the way they were immediately. But…for whatever worth this is, I missed you and our sibling bond was much stronger my hate so there”

“i know, cher, I know. And I’m going to spend every breathing day I have left, proving that I deserve this. I promise” he smiled “can I hug my little sister, now?”

I nodded and he did hug me “You’re only a few minutes older” I complained and he laughed while he ruffled my hair

We spent the rest of the morning nursing my hangover and catching up with each other. For some reasons, neither Polly nor Betty have yet returned to the dormitory so we had the entire morning to ourselves.

Apparently, Jason didn’t need much catching up about me. He knew every little detail about me and whatever happened during the 2 years. It makes me believe that he was really sincere about him wanting to apologize each year. Whatever Reggie said about Jason being all proud during football practices were somewhat true based on how Jason was acting right now.

I felt guilty that I let hate run through my veins, I paused for a moment, letting him do all the talking, just nodding and smiling that I didn’t notice that I was out of the zone

“Cher, what’s wrong? You okay?” he asked as he looked at me “it’s nothing, JJ. It’s just that, all this years too, I let you slip away… and”

“Ssshh, cher. It’s not your fault, okay. It was mine. Entirely mine. You had every right to be upset about me. It was all on me, okay?” he assured me then i gave him a weak smile, not totally convinced that I had nothing to do with our fallout

“So…..Toni” he smiled giddily as he tried changing the topic

I blushed, and I punched him gently on his shoulders while trying to mask my nervousness with a laugh. The good thing was the door flew open with Betty coming in, it was sort of being saved by the bell

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know you two were here, great party last night Cheryl! I’m just gonna grab some things” Betty smiled

“You didn’t come back to your dorm?” I asked Betty who shook her head and blushed too

“Uhm. I- I stayed at Jughead’s since I was too drunk to even walk” I looked at her with a smirk on my face “Veronica stayed there too! Archie was there too, well that was his room so yes he was there”

“Okaaaay” I laughed “stop rambling now, we get it” I smiled and Betty blushed furiously and immediately scurried her way out shouting bye

“Well, I think my hangover is pretty much gone by now, thanks to you” I smiled at Jason. “I better get back to my dormitory now, I’m guessing it’s a mess now on how the party went last night”

“Let me help you” Jason offered “it’s okay, I can do it on my own” I said

“No, I insist” he said. Oh well, maybe we’re gonna need the helping hand, so I agreed

I was about to go out of the room when JJ stopped me “Wait, I haven’t given you your present yet”

He handed me a locket that opened to a picture of us when we were babies. I smiled. There was an inscription engraved on the locket, too

“Radices Currere Abyssi” I read it out loud and looked at Jason “you took Latin already?” I asked

Jason chuckled “that is the Blossom’s old family motto, Cher. I just found out 3 yrs ago, and I never got the chance to share it to you. It translates to roots run deep” he smiled. I can’t help but think on why I never knew this even if I too was a Blossom but I shrugged the thought

“I have no gift for you, JJ” I said shyly

“Your forgiveness is gift enough, let’s go?”

We went our way back to my room, it wasn’t really that far since we were already at the Girls’ wing coming from Polly’s room.

The moment I opened my door, I noticed that it was already spot on clean and Toni basically jumped as she sprung towards me

“Cher!! I was so worried about you, where have you been!!!” she asked but not without cautiously looking at Jason, confused as to why we were together

“Uhm, I got caught up with something, sorry” I said, I have so much explaining to tell her later, and also, we needed to talk about the kiss from last night

AND AGAIN, I blushed remembering what had happened and the moment we have shared. But then, I noticed Toni looking like she was gonna kill Jason, I eyed her as if telling her it was okay and she let it go

“Thank you for cleaning up, TT. I could’ve helped you” I apologized

“No worries, Kevin, Veronica and Josie helped” she smiled weakly “so…Lunch?” she asked

“Actually, Toni, if you don’t mind, can I take Cheryl to lunch today?” jason asked scratching the back of his hair

Toni just looked at me letting me decide. I bit my lip a little and looked at her as if silently communicating we’ll talk soon “well, it’s up to Cheryl” Toni replied understanding what I wanted.

I nodded and so we did have our lunch.

The next days were the same scenario, Jason and I spent more time together, repairing and mending the bond we have lost.

It was already one week since JJ and I reconciled. I was happy, content and satisfied. I was starting to really believe his sincerity.

Toni and I, however, hadn’t had the chance to really hang out together, or even talked about what had happened the night of my birthday - the kiss

Every time that she made an effort to spend time with me, Jason would always “steal” me away from her. It was frustrating me and frustrating her. The only time we get to spend together were when we’re about to sleep and we’re already both feeling tired to even start a conversation, we would just end up cuddling, only to wake up for another Jason centric day

Toni groaned at the blaring sound of our alarms “Uggggh, Cher, make it stop”

I tried to shake off my sleepiness and grabbed our phones and stopped the alarms “thereeee. Better” Toni said cutely as she snuggled further into me “Can we just stay in bed today and not have our training so Jason can’t take you away from me?” she said while still snuggled and her eyes still closed

“TT, we need to train, I promise I’ll try and find time for you. It’s just that you know how much I love JJ and how much I wanted this for a long time” I explained

Actually, neither of us tried opening the topic, after my birthday we just started being more clingy to each other on bed with a little flirting then and now but still no one dared ask what we were to each other or where we stood.

She adjusted from her clingy-ness and looked at me. “Could it be possible that Jason is just using you for I don’t know, something else? Why just now, Cher” she asked

Maybe she had a point but the twintuition in me were a lot more so I chose to ignore whatever doubts I had. But the last thing I needed now was more thoughts to deal with and more things to face, that’s why my ignorance was always bliss

“I don’t buy his bullshit” Toni followed quickly

“Tee, look, I know you may be upset that we don’t get to spend more time with each other but he’s my brother and he’s trying hard, okay? Let’s cut him some slack, Okay?” I asked but Toni didn’t reply, her gaze was just away from me

“Toni…..are you perhaps… jealous? Of my brother?” I teased her trying to rid of the tension and boy did she blush hard. Even if her skin was dark, you’d see how her face turned red. She threw a pillow at me and stood up groaning

“Stop, Cher, I’m gonna take a shower now, we’re late for training” she said coldly and I felt guilty for ever teasing her

“Okay, I was just joking. And here I was thinking we could skip today, oh well…..” I teased a little, again.

“What now???” she stopped on her tracks about to go back to my bed but I stood up, kissed her on the cheek real quick (out of whim) and raced her to the bathroom

“Kidding!! Dibs on the first shower” I said as I immediately closed the door

“You’re insufferable, Blossom!” she shouted from the other side, clearly frustrated

And I smiled, my back resting against the bathroom door. Maybe everything was falling back into place…

But little did I know, things haven’t yet fallen apart….this was just the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Made this after work tired but inspired, so yeah if there are typo, grammar errors, please do tell!!
> 
> Leave kudos, bookmark it, leave comments!! And thanks for reading hehe. Please give patience to it, i'll try to make things more interesting in the future chapters
> 
> Add me on twitter, @nothingbutrant hehe


	8. Confusing Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That part when everything gets messed up again. A little angst-y. I hope you enjoy reading!

**CHAPTER 8 **

Look straight to the target.

Focus and aim straight.

Never lose a beat.

Steady your aim.

Shoot and Release.

Bullseye!! As always.

I heard clapping as soon as my arrow hit the target. I sighed and smiled, proud of whatever I have just done. It’s not that I haven’t done it before but because I get to see this again, Jason cheering me on and being proud

“I’ll never really beat you in archery, Cher bear. Flawless!”

I smiled, flattered. “Your turn, JJ” he nodded and shot his arrow. Not a bullseye, but almost.

“Heyy!! You have better aim now!” I complimented him.

“Still, no one competes to you ar-cher!” he smiled giddily at his poor attempt to a pun “I tried to keep up with you, I may be the golden boy but you’re a diamond in things I’m not even good at” he smiled

I let out a small smile, I don’t know if he was trying to make me feel better over years of being compared to him or whatsoever but the sentiment was appreciated “you’re not gonna keep up if you keep using the worst puns” I said with a laugh

“Now tell me, how cupid aimed and never missed at you when you’re so good at archery! He may have beaten you at this game huh” he said “I blushed when he emphasized cupid as he said it while pointing at my heart. I blushed because I knew particularly what he meant “Are you still not gonna tell me about Toni” he continued teasing

“Uhmmmmmm- I….I-I don’t know JJ. We haven’t talked about it yet” I said shyly “uhhh…”

“You’re looking really flustered. It’s funny” jason audibly laughed. “You must really like her”

“Uh I do. It’s just. I know it’s all wrong but it feels so right. You know? But I’ve never felt this before and I love how how it makes me feel” I said as I looked down but Jason took my chin up urging for me to continue

“We cuddle and are sweet with each other. But that’s all that there is. I don’t want to misread anything. We’re bestfriends and all. A part of me wishes we’re it you know I mean? Especially after what happened on our birthday.” I said

“what happened on our birthday” he asked to which I furiously blushed. I got carried away that I didn’t even notice that our birthday slipped off my mouth. How do I even explain that Toni and I kissed when I can’t even explain what Toni and I were.

“Uhmmm..I-I” I tried covering up what I had said through making up something but nothing occurred to me. I was like a deer in the headlights but to my luck we suddenly heard something behind the bushes, or rather someone

“Hey!!! Who’s there???” Jason shouted and before we got to the person lurking, whoever that was, was already gone.

I looked to where Jason was crouching on the floor, on his hand he held a switchblade, on the bottom of the handle, there were tiny topazes that were encrusted on it, and a tiny letter A engraved on it.

I was so sure it belonged to Toni! I’ve seen her carry it with her all the time, but never use it. I think she told me once about it and explained that the A is for her mother’s name. She just holds on to it. There was no doubt of it that it was hers.

But the real question here was why she was here. I smiled internally though, at the thought the she was here just seconds ago. Oh I can’t wait to spend another night cuddling beside her.

“Cher, You should talk to her. I mean it’s obvious. She’s head over heels for you” he smiled standing and handing me the switchblade. So he knows that it’s Toni’s too. “What are you waiting for, go follow her!” he said and I smiled as I hugged him tight bidding goodbye

I went my way towards our dormitories hoping she was there. Jason was right, Toni and I should talk about it .Jason have already given me his blessing by giving me time to actually do that. Well one of the reasons we haven’t talked yet was primarily because I was spending too much time with him anyways

I spent a lot of minutes just locating Toni and I can’t seem to find her. And when I did, I grinned ear to ear, excited to jump on her and finally talk about whatever we were. But the situation I stumbled upon was rather exasperating.

I saw her with Jughead, and what appears like a heated conversation between the two of them. I didn’t wanna eavesdrop but whatever they’re talking about was making me all curious. Besides, I was too excited to see her closer. So I did one thing that I would regret in the future, I moved closer cautiously careful not to get caught

They were speaking in low voices, something I wouldn’t really catch on but I tried hard to listen. And whatever part of the conversation somehow the plot twist I never thought I would ever have.

“Jason being glued to her almost every day is like putting a target on the back of his twin sister! Did he even think about that??” Toni said

“I know, I know. But it’s too much to risk now, we can’t make a move on anything! It’s gonna make the spectre suspicious!” Jug said to an

“Do you even think Jason’s still on our side, Jug??? For all we know, he’s turning his back on us! How do we even trust him!! Tell me, jug. Do you trust him still?” she replied

“We can only hope. I haven’t spoken to him since he and Cheryl started spending time with each other. I don’t know his intentions anymore” Jug said coldly

“Whatever intentions he has, Cheryl should be taken away from here! He needs to be as far from as Jason as possible! He has compromised a lot of things already” Toni demanded

“We can’t do that Toni! It will raise suspicions! Our motive should remain hidden especially now, we can’t risk anything anymore.” he exclaimed

I gasped, almost audibly. And I swear for a moment, I saw Jug see me hiding in there, so I compromised and hid a little more to their sight. I didn’t want to go, not now, because I wanted to know whatever they’re scheming, good or bad, especially knowing it concerns me or Jason. It was a fact that it was troubling me because what the hell was happening, but I had to get to the bottom of it, before confronting Toni on whatever it was they were talking about

I sighed, just moments ago the confrontation I was supposed to be having was about how deeply I was falling for her…. and now it was about how deeply I was falling for a trap, whoever it was who set the trap up, I didn’t know

“I COULD DO IT, JUG. Not raise any suspicions! If only I could I would’ve already had Jason’s head on a stake right now!! He’s the enemy as far as concerns, until he talks to us about his true motives that is.” she said in anger

I was shocked, why would she even want my brother dead? Was this jealousy or anger?

“I could convince her to go away from here! She’s falling in love with me, or have you forgotten?” Toni continued to argue. And this had my breath stuck on my throat.

Was she using me? Was she not in love with me too? Was this some kind of a poor joke to get me onto something?

Or was she protecting me over something? Was she in love with me too?

Toni groaned and shouted loudly in frustration. I wanted to do that as well too but I couldn’t cause well, I was hiding.

My heart was pounding fast, not really knowing where this conversation was heading. A part of me wanted to go because whatever this is gonna lead to is just gonna set the records straight

“Jug……..” Toni said quietly as she regained her composure.

“Toni, I like you. Stop whatever it is that’s going on between you and Cheryl. You’re not for each other, you’re for me” Jughead said as he inched closer to Toni.

“Jug, what are you talking abou------” she asked but never finished as Jug put his lips on her almost immediately, kissing her hard.

At that moment, I was frozen. I wanted to claw Jughead away from her. For the reasons that I wanted to know more on whatever they were talking about, and for the reason that the girl he was kissing right now was supposed to be my girl.

Toni pulled away “what the fuck, jones!” she shouted. And as if on cue, I was idiotically and accidentally revealed myself from hiding over the nervousness and pent up frustrations I was currently having, I managed to trip and reveal myself

And Toni just looked at me as if apologies where written all over her eyes. Or was it pity? I didn’t know or understand anymore

“Sorry, toni. I’d leave you two to talk.” Jug said and just fled away.

Both Toni and I just stood frozen, not one daring to move closer to each other and not one daring to break the ice or address the big elephant that was in the room

We stayed like that for a good minute or two when she finally let out a sigh and spoke “Cher…I…” she said

“How could you, TT! I don’t even know what to ask you anymore?? Why would you even want my brother dead??? What did you mean when you told Jughead that you could convince me huh? Is this some kind of sick joke for you???” I said in anger, almost wanting to pummel her hard

And as if some kind of an expert in dodging truest volitions she was quick to act at her feet and make up some kind of excuse or whatsoever which frustrated me even more

“I was jealous okay?????” she replied “That’s it. Don’t overthink it”

“Doesn’t seem like to me! It looked like you were… scheming something. And it was like I was being used as a pawn in your game!” I replied.

Deep in my heart, I wanted to believe her but it was hard to do so given the circumstances. I wasn’t stupid. I needed to have some reservations.

“Would you stop for a moment and just listen to me? I like you, Cheryl. Okay? I’m sorry I wasn’t careful with my choice of words but I was just jealous that was it! I wasn’t so sure as well why Jason came back suddenly. You said so in the first place okay? I know you Cher” she explained

“Look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you trust and believe Jason”

“Toni, don’t do this pls” I rebutted. It’s not a question still that I have slight doubts on my brother. She knew that very well and she’s gonna use that against me

“Now. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you trust and believe ME” she asked, changing the person of concern to herself

“Toni…….”

“Figures. You’d still choose Jason” she said coldly

“TT! Pls no. You can’t do this! Don’t make me choose. It’s not gonna end well. How could you? And isn’t it you who just kissed Jughead seconds ago???? Don’t turn this around me. You’re insufferable”

“I like you, Cheryl. A lot.” Toni said without hesitation

“I----” I exhaled deeply “I don’t know, Toni. Just please give me some time first to regroup whatever thoughts I have”

“Wouldn’t hurt if you just trusted me” tears were threatening to fall in both of our eyes. Toni’s emotions have already gone betrayed her when tears fell in continuity. Was this it? Was this the end before it even started.

“Not now, Toni.” I said, a lone tear escaped my eyes. I turned my back and walked painfully slow away from here. “For the record I was only hear to give back your stupid switchblade. And here I felt so giddy you were following me, turns out you….were spying” I said. Putting her switchblade down on the cold ground.

She didn’t follow as I continued walking.

This is what you wanted, Cheryl. Why are you feeling sad about it. You wanted this.

I sighed, looked back for the last time. Toni just staring low, not daring to come after me.

This was it, my heart was broken.

And more than that I felt it broke even more upon the realization that I, at this moment, lost not only a lover

But also my best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think about this! And leave kudos if you like it and leave comments and have it bookmarked! Hehehehe. Thanks  
Also, I promise to upload more frequently. I'm actually on the process of writing the next 5 chapters already and it gets pretty interesting i think.  
If you ever wait for this, sorry for even making you wait. Depression and anxiety together plus work stress and pressure. not really a good combo i tell u
> 
> Anyway, follow me at @nothingbutrant on twitter too. Im in desperate need of friends.


	9. The escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! To kick off the new year, here's a little chapter that's gonna lead to plot that's thickened. Everything is gonna make a lot more sense at the point as we're about done with the introduction

**CHAPTER 9**

I continued walking away. Drowning in my own pride to even think of the consequences of what I’ve done.

Great, you brought this on yourself, Cher. Own it.

I didn’t know where to go. I was too upset. I knew very well that I couldn’t go back to our room because just after a few minutes she might be there, too.

And then I thought, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to go to the console of my dearest brother, just like old times.

Maybe, I really still needed him in my life. So I went looking for him. I went everywhere for hours but to no avail of him. No signs of Jason. This was causing me more anxiety - him being gone and me suppressing my feelings.

Might as well go to Veronica or Betty or even Josie. I thought. But then I caught sight of him, finally. Out of frustration and also relief, I ran up to him encapsulating him in a hug almost instantly

“Where have you been, I thought I lost you!! Again!!” I cried

“Where have _you _been_, _Cher. I was looking everywhere for you!!” he exclaimed, noting the worry in his voice too

“I was looking for you, too.’ I sniffed “but why were you looking for me?”I asked

“Uhm, there’s something important I need to tell you…..actually ask of you” he said

“What is it, JJ?’ I said, wiping the tears in my eyes

“You first, Cher, you look upset” he said

I nodded “Toni and I kindda fought”

He looked curious. “Why, Cher? You okay?” he asked

“Actually, no, I’m not. I think I might have ruined what we could possibly be”

“Wanna talk about it?” he asked with concern

“No, JJ, not yet. I’d be happy to just spend a little time in your comfort, first’ I said, smiling lightly. “However, the reason why you were looking for me sounded so…serious. Why were you looking for me??” I asked

“Cher….. this is gonna be hard. But I just need you to trust me, okay? No questions asked. The less you know the better” he said sternly

I had a questioning look on my face. Afraid of the next move I’m gonna make. Should I trust him? After everything? Who was the enemy here? Was it him? Was it Toni? Or was it anyone else? I didn’t really know.

Everything was flashing back in my mind right now. The unwarranted information I have gained from eavesdropping in Toni and Jughead’s rendezvous and also everything that went through the past 2 years. How could one forget about that?

But one look in his eyes, I knew - deep down I trusted him._ Radices Currere Abyssi. _I remember that locket that Jason gave me that had that engraving - the blossom’s old family motto.

It was true, roots really ran deep. I’d trust him still after everything. I would never have the heart not to.

“Cher” he taunted with so much concern and worry in his voice. I was lost in my thoughts quite too long. I nodded slowly

“For whatever worth it is, I trust you, JJ” I said. _Don’t break my heart _threatening to follow my words but I didn’t spoke that aloud

“Thanks, Cher. I need your help.” he was carefully threading his words “To get out of Riverdale”

“What?? Why?? That’s impossible! No one has done it before, people get killed or punished even before they set foot out” I said with vex

“I know it’s impossible. That’s why I’m gonna need you. To make it possible” he explained

“But why?” I asked

“Remember, Cher. No questions asked. You’re just gonna trust me” he said. It was hard but there’s no turning back now. What else do I have to loose? Oh yeah…._him. _I just lost my best friend, I can’t lose him too.

“I know what’s going on your mind, cher bear” he followed. “I’m gonna explain everything to you once everything has settled down. I’m coming back for you. For now, just trust me and play your part please?” he said

I haven’t said a single word still since his ridiculous proposition. I don’t even know why he wanted this, and why should he come back for me? For what? A lot of things are troubling me. But the number one concern was his safety

“Hey, we could pull this off. I promise. Remember we sneaked out of Thornhill back then? How we could always fool our parents with our frantic antiques.” he laughed “it worked everytime! It’s because it was you and me”

It’s a risk. Okay. But I can’t let him down, he needed me. Oh how good does it feel to be needed.

“I’m in” I said, but without enthusiasm but rather with bravery, one I usually don’t have

“There’s my cher-bear” he gleamed proudly “Remember, cher. Whatever happens, it was all for good reason” he said. I smiled weakly

“And whatever happens, know that I’ll always be the proudest of you. And don’t let your heart change with anything. Okay? Please always be the Cheryl that I know you are. Benign and talented.” he smiled and ruffled my hair.

“So what’s the plan?” I asked and he just smiled

“I’ll explain soon. Meet me just after midnight.” he said and I nodded

“Now, do you want to talk about Toni?” he asked. For a split second his absurd plan distracted me from my own world that I forgot Toni and I were even fighting. Well did I want to talk about it? I didn’t know too.

I sighed “Maybe now’s not the time to talk about it but you’re gonna be disappearing on me soon.” I was on the verge of tears.

“You’re not gonna lose me, Cher bear. I’m getting you too, after everything cools down. I’m not letting you go again.” he said trying to comfort me “But Cher, fix things with Toni, it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it but I’m sure she cares for you as much as I do” he said

I put so much thought into it, I know with everything that is happening, Toni was still there for me when JJ wasn’t. However, what I have overheard changes everything. Now I’m unsure if she’s in it for me or this is just a game for her.

But, my heart still beats for her, now it’s hurting.

“Just promise me, you’ll hear her out, Cher” Jason continued and as much as I didn’t know what to do, it’s one thing I was sure of - I’d give her the chance that I gave Jason.

I nodded and then I was reminded of his ludicrous plan - I felt fear once more and I hugged him tight and he held me

“Promise me, too JJ. That you’ll be safe and we’ll see each other again” I cried

“Hey hey, don’t cry. I promise.” he smiled wiping tears falling from my eyes. “Now go back to your room, it’s gonna be a long night”

I know going back to my room entails one thing - I’m gonna be facing the inevitable. For sure, TT’s gonna be there.

I was scared of facing her truth be told, for fear that what I might hear from her is going to break my heart even more. But above my fear, I needed answers and that’s what will happen tonight.

“See you after midnight” I bid goodbye to Jason.

I went back to the room ready to face Toni and talk to her. I was anxious as to what would happen.

But minutes have passed and she hasn’t come back.

Until these minutes turned to hours and she still wasn’t here. I was growing more worried than anxious on why she wasn’t here.

Was I really nothing to her? Was it now that she decided that she was done fooling around me and she was bailing out?

Did something wrong happen to her? All thoughts were consuming my mind right now. A text from Jason distracted me, however.

“woods, near the boarder” it was all that contains but I knew exactly what he meant. I hurriedly grabbed my hoodie. I also took hold of my bow and arrow, just in case. I assumed it would be best to keep my identity low and be armed, after all it was a big thing we would be attempting to do.

I did the best I could to sneak out going near the border without anyone seeing me since we were not allowed to go out of the spectre. When I reached the destination, Jason was already there and I ran up to him and hugged him. He returned back the hug.

“so what’s the plan?” I asked letting go of the hug

“We won’t be needing the arrow, Cher” he laughed. I looked at him as if this was no longer a joking matter, for one it wasn’t, really. “but it was smart of you to be armed” he said to make me feel better.

“So…..?” I gestured

“We’re faking my own death” he said

“How are we supposed to do that? And don’t I still get to know why we’re doing this??” I asked

“The less you know the better, remember?” Jason reminded. “Here’s what’s gonna happen. You will be telling everyone that we were both out camping. Hence the tent I have already set up in here. You’ll say we went for a little hike in the woods and we came across a waterfall where I dared you to jump” he said and I nodded

“Tell them that you told me you were only going to jump if I jumped, too. And I did. I’ve seen the falls it leads down to a depth of water where there’s a large current and surge is really strong. I’ll be doing exactly that. The water is gonna lead somewhere out of Riverdale.”

“The story is gonna go like we dared each other, I jumped off and I never resurfaced and you came running back to the spectre for help. Since we’re not allowed to go out of the spectre, it’s gonna put you on thin ice, with them and with our parents, so I apologize for that in advance” he explained

“Wait wait wait, JJ? You’re not gonna actually jump, or are you????” I asked worried. If the current is strong, he’s not gonna survive that, I saw that once and it’s going to be impossible

“I am gonna jump. Don’t worry, I’ve did it before” he continued “Toni and I did this as kids, who says I couldn’t do it now? Toni was a daredevil, no one in the right mind would actually jump off her but she did this once but she almost drowned and I had to save her” he smiled remembering the memory “that’s how I found out it was also a way out of Riverdale.”

I was shocked, I knew they were close before but I didn’t know how much. I never thought they’d be out on rendezvous with each other. I don’t know but it made me feel a little bit jealous.

“Anyway, once I get outside Riverdale, I’m gonna call you immediately. The latest would be by tomorrow before noon, so you’ll know I got across. But you’ll have to wait for me to call again after that to make sure everything else is as planned.”

“Spectre protocol would have a search and rescue for my body, but they’re not gonna see it. You’ll have to do your best acting your part - grieving and feeling guilt. I know it’s too much to ask from you, Cher but trust me in this. Once everything cools down, I’m getting you out of Riverdale the same way I got out and then that’s when I’ll explain everything to you”

I was just listening intently to everything he was saying, disregarding the fact that I was shaking in nervousness. We settled on the other things we’d need to cover up this. Everything had to be flawless. Seconds later we were on foot towards the referred falls.

As we reached through the ledge, I grabbed his hands and looked at him. I hugged him real quick.

“Here goes nothing.” he smiled and he noticed I was shaking “I’ll come back, I promise.” and then he lets go, ready to jump

“Are you scared, Jason?” I asked. He nodded no

“Thank you, Cher. I love you”

And then he jumped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! It means a lot to me. Leave kudos or comments or anything. I'd appreciate it :)  
Also, follow me on twitter @nothingbutrant or send me a dm. In desperate need of people to talk with hahaha.
> 
> Thanks again.


	10. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened after the escape. Enjoy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wanna make a little announcement but I'm afraid it's not gonna reach a lot of people. But oh well. I'm planning to have a give away!! Yes you heard that right.
> 
> So I asked my bestfriend to buy me Riverdale merch from Hot topic before she visited in my country. However, she didn't wait for me to tell which one I wanted and she accidentally bought me a black Southside Serpent shirt which I already have. It's a medium. I wouldn't want to put it to waste so I decided to have one lucky reader receive this instead, as a way of my gratitude too.
> 
> I'm still thinking of how to give it away but follow me on twitter @nothingbutrant for now and I'll be posting soon on how it's going to be. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this, too!  
I wanna know though, who do you trust. Jason or Toni? Comment down below!!

**CHAPTER 10**

At this point I was on my way back to the spectre. Sun was about to rise again and I needed to play my part. Running frantically, doing the best act I would ever in my entire life.

I went straight through the main entrance, tears were streaming down my face, mascara ruined, I looked like a mess. I have dumped water on me, to make it look like I tried saving Jason.

“Help!!! Please you got to help me!!!” I shouted

The guards were on alert the moment they saw me tousled. I explained what had happened, the same way Jason and I talked about it, not once did I tweak the story not allowing them to find any loopholes in my story.

They listened to me, some of them already on the move towards the place I pointed them to, to where Jason allegedly jumped off.

“We’ll be notifying your parents, Miss Blossom” one of the spectre board, Mr Honey said.

Anxiety started to rise up from me. Jason warned me of the spectre not being lenient with me. As he said I would be on thin ice. But with my parents, it was an even thinner ice. I gulped nervously.

“In the meantime, why don’t we escort you back to the dormitories. Of course, you and Mr Blossom will be penalized for this matter - having went unattended outside the walls of the Spectre.”

“I’m so sorry, Mr Honey. This was never meant to happen” I said

He nodded “For now, we’ll put the punishment aside, finding Mr Blossom is our utmost priority as of the moment. Go along now”

The spectre guards had their eyes keen on me as they escorted me back to the dormitories. It’s as if I committed a very harsh crime.

The sun has already risen when I got back to our room. I was really tired as the questioning process was a lot longer than Jason’s escape for that matter.

I was looking worst for wear and I see our dorm room and it only reminded me of emptiness once more. Now, Jason’s gone for a while and Toni hasn’t come back yet.

I checked the time, it was already quarter to 6 am. Breakfast hall opens at 6 and I wasn’t even in the mood to eat. The time Jason jumped off was about 3 am. It was about 3 hrs already and he still hasn’t called too.

I decided to skip off the day, I’m sure I’d get a free pass to skip because of what had happened. I sighed and jumped to my bed, not even bothering to change.

Minutes passed by and no matter how tired I was, I couldn’t get to sleep. I switched positions so many times but sleep hasn’t occurred to me still. Until I faced Toni’s bed. It was exactly how it was left this morning.

I stood up and went to her side and lied down there. It still smells like her.

Oh TT, where are you. If only I just listened to you.

I haven’t noticed it but little by little I started to doze off.

The blaring sound of my cellphone woke me up. I checked on the time beside Toni bed, I must have fallen asleep while I was in here.

It was 10 am. I checked to see why my phone was ringing and I saw it was an unknown number. Oh shit must be Jason.

I answered frenetic. “Hello?”

“Cher, it’s me” my heart dropped when I heard his voice. It was Jason.

“Oh my god! You’re safe” I said tears running down my eyes while I smiled

“Listen, I have no time. I’m on the run now. But i had to call so I wouldn’t make you worry” he explained

“I’ll call again, okay? Wait for me. I love you, Cher” he said in a hurry

“Go. I’m just happy you’re okay. I love you, too” I said

“Remember this Cheryl, everything that is hidden in the dark would always come to light, Okay?” he said and then the call dropped without me being able to respond.

Now at least, that’s one less person to worry about. I sighed, because Toni hasn’t come back yet.

I think it wouldn’t hurt now if I skipped the entire day of training off. So, I slept the entire day not moving once from TT’s bed.

The next morning, I got up and there was still no sign of her. Jason hasn’t called in again but I gave him time.

I sent them both texts, just to make sure

To: unknown number

Hey, hope you’re safe.

To: Toni

Hey TT, where are you. Can we talk?

I got up and got ready. I’ve missed the entire day yesterday, I had to come back in now.

The day went by pretty fast. I kept on checking on my phone for updates but it was quiet. I also subtly checked on TT’s trainings just to see if she’s back but she wasn’t to my dismay.

My last training before lunch for today was advanced academics. We were dismissed early so I went to the cafeteria to get food. It turns out everyone else from our circle were dismissed early on too.

I was toying my fork in my food when the conversation started to get directed to me.

“Hey Cheryl, how are you holding up? Did they find Jason already?” Kevin asked.

“uhm no” i replied blankly. I almost excitedly told them that he was safe. I was busy thinking of Toni and her whereabouts that I got distracted

“Stop playing with your food, Cheryl. They’ll find him. Don’t worry” Veronica assured me

“Where’s Toni, by the way? Is she sick? She didn’t come in too yesterday.” Josie asked

I shrugged my shoulders “yeah, I don’t know too. She didn’t tell me anything”

and we looked at Jughead because he may know. He was busy chewing his food and the moment he swallowed he just said “she needed to take care of something”

Everyone just nodded. So that’s why she wasn’t here. Was she mad? I feel so stupid for just abandoning her and not giving her an ounce of trust and let her explain.

I sent her a quick text

To: Toni

Heard had to take care of something. Are you okay?

I turned off my cell and returned to “eating”. When they directed another question to me.

“Which reminds me, how are they gonna punish you for leaving?” Archie asked

“Now’s not the time to ask that, Arch” Kevin told him

“What??? I just wanted to know” he replied

“No worries. It’s fine. And Archie, they said they were gonna put it aside for now. But there’s a punishment that’s due. I think they’re gonna go Hogwarts on us and put deductions on our percentages” I shrugged nonchalantly

“Good thing that’s the way they went Hogwarts on you. They could’ve been Dolores Umbridge on you. Right?” Betty asked and they all laughed

Well at least the mood lightened now. But deep in me, I just wish JJ and TT were here.

The entire afternoon of the training semi distracted me for the day. I kept sending the two texts but they never replied.

I was starting to get worried again. One, because Jason may have been caught. Two, because Toni may be mad at me.

It was to my luck that Betty, Veronica and Josie decided to spend the night with me while we took a quiet stroll to get my mind off things.

I didn’t want to but they insisted and I didn’t want to shut them out so I agreed to them. When the night was getting deeper, we decided to call it a day and went back to our dorm rooms.

I was about to face another night, alone. I sighed

To: unknown number

You’re scaring me now. I hope you’ll call :(

To: Toni

I miss you. Come back please :( I promise I’ll listen, please don’t be mad

I woke up next morning to blaring of my alarm. It’s not that I even slept. I was too worried for Jason and too anxious that Toni hasn’t replied.

I was feeling sick for real now, I was shaking uncontrollably and I had no energy to even stand up. I sent Betty to tell our my trainings that I called in sick again.

I had no vigour to even go through the day anyway. I prayed to myself that I hope today my phone rings in, may it be Toni or JJ.

I slept it off again, I escaped everything by just sleeping in. Until I heard a knock on my door. I got straight up and made a beeline to the door only to find out that it was Polly.

“Hey Polly, sorry I look bad today. What can I do for you?” I smiled slightly

“Can i get in, Cher?” she asked and I nodded and let her in, I wasn’t rude. Besides, she was JJ’s girlfriend after all, I’m sure she’s worried that Jason suddenly disappeared days ago.

“I heard you were sick, brought you soup” she smiled “Jason wouldn’t want you not taking care of your health”

“Uhm Polly, I’m so sorry about....” I said and she cut me off before I could finish

“I know everything, Cheryl” she said. I gave her a questioning look trying not to let away any information that she must not know. Besides, for all I know she may be talking about another thing

“What.... what do you mean? That I’m not really sick?” I chuckled nervously.

“No, I mean I know everything that you and Jason planned his escape. Don’t worry he told me. Did you hear from him again??” she asked

I shook my head. “me neither” she said “I’m starting to get worried. But let’s not let anyone know about it, okay?” she pleaded “I know you’re worried but it may put him into even more danger if we tell anyone about this. Let’s just hope he gets back to us soon” Polly smiled

“How could you be okay with this? How could you pretend that it’s not worrying you?” I asked Polly

“Well, I trust Jason. You should too” she said. “I’m gonna leave you now, eat the soup okay?” she said

“Yeah, thanks Polly” i smiled

“Uhm can I give you a hug?” Polly asked and I smiled and nodded extending my arms “You’re already a sister for me, Cheryl take care of yourself”

“Thanks Polly, you are to me too, I know Jason cares for you so much. I don’t mind sharing his love if it’s with you” I know it’s a little thing but it goes a long way

“Listen, I know you may not want too, but do you want to stay with me and Betty tonight? She doesn’t know a thing about what happened but you may need the company” she offered

“Thank you....but” i bit my lip “Toni may be back tonight and I was waiting for her”

Polly nodded and understood as she went out.

But Toni never came back that night.

The next day, three days would’ve already passed by now. I was feeling a lot more weak than I was yesterday. I checked my phone and my heart almost jumped when I saw a notification but I got disappointed when I found out it was only my mother

From: Mumsy

Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, you march straight up your training today! We don’t need you tarnishing Blossom name even more. You’ve done enough damage that your brother went missing.

So much for a good morning. It was still radio silence for Toni and Jason. I’ve sent them tons of messages, both of them but no one replied. I might as well had a feeling that my phone was broken but seeing that my vile mother’s text came through only means that it’s working absolutely fine.

It was a good thing that today was mostly Cheerleading. I loved doing that so maybe it’s distraction that I needed.

As were practicing a routine, static frequency came in from the public announcement speakers. It had all our attention. Soon after what the announcement had only sank my heart and made my knees weak.

**CHAPTER 10**

At this point I was on my way back to the spectre. Sun was about to rise again and I needed to play my part. Running frantically, doing the best act I would ever in my entire life.

I went straight through the main entrance, tears were streaming down my face, mascara ruined, I looked like a mess. I have dumped water on me, to make it look like I tried saving Jason.

“Help!!! Please you got to help me!!!” I shouted

The guards were on alert the moment they saw me tousled. I explained what had happened, the same way Jason and I talked about it, not once did I tweak the story not allowing them to find any loopholes in my story.

They listened to me, some of them already on the move towards the place I pointed them to, to where Jason allegedly jumped off.

“We’ll be notifying your parents, Miss Blossom” one of the spectre board, Mr Honey said.

Anxiety started to rise up from me. Jason warned me of the spectre not being lenient with me. As he said I would be on thin ice. But with my parents, it was an even thinner ice. I gulped nervously.

“In the meantime, why don’t we escort you back to the dormitories. Of course, you and Mr Blossom will be penalized for this matter - having went unattended outside the walls of the Spectre.”

“I’m so sorry, Mr Honey. This was never meant to happen” I said

He nodded “For now, we’ll put the punishment aside, finding Mr Blossom is our utmost priority as of the moment. Go along now”

The spectre guards had their eyes keen on me as they escorted me back to the dormitories. It’s as if I committed a very harsh crime.

The sun has already risen when I got back to our room. I was really tired as the questioning process was a lot longer than Jason’s escape for that matter.

I was looking worst for wear and I see our dorm room and it only reminded me of emptiness once more. Now, Jason’s gone for a while and Toni hasn’t come back yet.

I checked the time, it was already quarter to 6 am. Breakfast hall opens at 6 and I wasn’t even in the mood to eat. The time Jason jumped off was about 3 am. It was about 3 hrs already and he still hasn’t called too.

I decided to skip off the day, I’m sure I’d get a free pass to skip because of what had happened. I sighed and jumped to my bed, not even bothering to change.

Minutes passed by and no matter how tired I was, I couldn’t get to sleep. I switched positions so many times but sleep hasn’t occurred to me still. Until I faced Toni’s bed. It was exactly how it was left this morning.

I stood up and went to her side and lied down there. It still smells like her.

Oh TT, where are you. If only I just listened to you.

I haven’t noticed it but little by little I started to doze off.

The blaring sound of my cellphone woke me up. I checked on the time beside Toni bed, I must have fallen asleep while I was in here.

It was 10 am. I checked to see why my phone was ringing and I saw it was an unknown number. Oh shit must be Jason.

I answered frenetic. “Hello?”

“Cher, it’s me” my heart dropped when I heard his voice. It was Jason.

“Oh my god! You’re safe” I said tears running down my eyes while I smiled

“Listen, I have no time. I’m on the run now. But i had to call so I wouldn’t make you worry” he explained

“I’ll call again, okay? Wait for me. I love you, Cher” he said in a hurry

“Go. I’m just happy you’re okay. I love you, too” I said

“Remember this Cheryl, everything that is hidden in the dark would always come to light, Okay?” he said and then the call dropped without me being able to respond.

Now at least, that’s one less person to worry about. I sighed, because Toni hasn’t come back yet.

I think it wouldn’t hurt now if I skipped the entire day of training off. So, I slept the entire day not moving once from TT’s bed.

The next morning, I got up and there was still no sign of her. Jason hasn’t called in again but I gave him time.

I sent them both texts, just to make sure

To: unknown number

Hey, hope you’re safe.

To: Toni

Hey TT, where are you. Can we talk?

I got up and got ready. I’ve missed the entire day yesterday, I had to come back in now.

The day went by pretty fast. I kept on checking on my phone for updates but it was quiet. I also subtly checked on TT’s trainings just to see if she’s back but she wasn’t to my dismay.

My last training before lunch for today was advanced academics. We were dismissed early so I went to the cafeteria to get food. It turns out everyone else from our circle were dismissed early on too.

I was toying my fork in my food when the conversation started to get directed to me.

“Hey Cheryl, how are you holding up? Did they find Jason already?” Kevin asked.

“uhm no” i replied blankly. I almost excitedly told them that he was safe. I was busy thinking of Toni and her whereabouts that I got distracted

“Stop playing with your food, Cheryl. They’ll find him. Don’t worry” Veronica assured me

“Where’s Toni, by the way? Is she sick? She didn’t come in too yesterday.” Josie asked

I shrugged my shoulders “yeah, I don’t know too. She didn’t tell me anything”

and we looked at Jughead because he may know. He was busy chewing his food and the moment he swallowed he just said “she needed to take care of something”

Everyone just nodded. So that’s why she wasn’t here. Was she mad? I feel so stupid for just abandoning her and not giving her an ounce of trust and let her explain.

I sent her a quick text

To: Toni

Heard had to take care of something. Are you okay?

I turned off my cell and returned to “eating”. When they directed another question to me.

“Which reminds me, how are they gonna punish you for leaving?” Archie asked

“Now’s not the time to ask that, Arch” Kevin told him

“What??? I just wanted to know” he replied

“No worries. It’s fine. And Archie, they said they were gonna put it aside for now. But there’s a punishment that’s due. I think they’re gonna go Hogwarts on us and put deductions on our percentages” I shrugged nonchalantly

“Good thing that’s the way they went Hogwarts on you. They could’ve been Dolores Umbridge on you. Right?” Betty asked and they all laughed

Well at least the mood lightened now. But deep in me, I just wish JJ and TT were here.

The entire afternoon of the training semi distracted me for the day. I kept sending the two texts but they never replied.

I was starting to get worried again. One, because Jason may have been caught. Two, because Toni may be mad at me.

It was to my luck that Betty, Veronica and Josie decided to spend the night with me while we took a quiet stroll to get my mind off things.

I didn’t want to but they insisted and I didn’t want to shut them out so I agreed to them. When the night was getting deeper, we decided to call it a day and went back to our dorm rooms.

I was about to face another night, alone. I sighed

To: unknown number

You’re scaring me now. I hope you’ll call :(

To: Toni

I miss you. Come back please :( I promise I’ll listen, please don’t be mad

I woke up next morning to blaring of my alarm. It’s not that I even slept. I was too worried for Jason and too anxious that Toni hasn’t replied.

I was feeling sick for real now, I was shaking uncontrollably and I had no energy to even stand up. I sent Betty to tell our my trainings that I called in sick again.

I had no vigour to even go through the day anyway. I prayed to myself that I hope today my phone rings in, may it be Toni or JJ.

I slept it off again, I escaped everything by just sleeping in. Until I heard a knock on my door. I got straight up and made a beeline to the door only to find out that it was Polly.

“Hey Polly, sorry I look bad today. What can I do for you?” I smiled slightly

“Can i get in, Cher?” she asked and I nodded and let her in, I wasn’t rude. Besides, she was JJ’s girlfriend after all, I’m sure she’s worried that Jason suddenly disappeared days ago.

“I heard you were sick, brought you soup” she smiled “Jason wouldn’t want you not taking care of your health”

“Uhm Polly, I’m so sorry about....” I said and she cut me off before I could finish

“I know everything, Cheryl” she said. I gave her a questioning look trying not to let away any information that she must not know. Besides, for all I know she may be talking about another thing

“What.... what do you mean? That I’m not really sick?” I chuckled nervously.

“No, I mean I know everything that you and Jason planned his escape. Don’t worry he told me. Did you hear from him again??” she asked

I shook my head. “me neither” she said “I’m starting to get worried. But let’s not let anyone know about it, okay?” she pleaded “I know you’re worried but it may put him into even more danger if we tell anyone about this. Let’s just hope he gets back to us soon” Polly smiled

“How could you be okay with this? How could you pretend that it’s not worrying you?” I asked Polly

“Well, I trust Jason. You should too” she said. “I’m gonna leave you now, eat the soup okay?” she said

“Yeah, thanks Polly” i smiled

“Uhm can I give you a hug?” Polly asked and I smiled and nodded extending my arms “You’re already a sister for me, Cheryl take care of yourself”

“Thanks Polly, you are to me too, I know Jason cares for you so much. I don’t mind sharing his love if it’s with you” I know it’s a little thing but it goes a long way

“Listen, I know you may not want too, but do you want to stay with me and Betty tonight? She doesn’t know a thing about what happened but you may need the company” she offered

“Thank you....but” i bit my lip “Toni may be back tonight and I was waiting for her”

Polly nodded and understood as she went out.

But Toni never came back that night.

The next day, three days would’ve already passed by now. I was feeling a lot more weak than I was yesterday. I checked my phone and my heart almost jumped when I saw a notification but I got disappointed when I found out it was only my mother

From: Mumsy

Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, you march straight up your training today! We don’t need you tarnishing Blossom name even more. You’ve done enough damage that your brother went missing.

So much for a good morning. It was still radio silence for Toni and Jason. I’ve sent them tons of messages, both of them but no one replied. I might as well had a feeling that my phone was broken but seeing that my vile mother’s text came through only means that it’s working absolutely fine.

It was a good thing that today was mostly Cheerleading. I loved doing that so maybe it’s distraction that I needed.

As were practicing a routine, static frequency came in from the public announcement speakers. It had all our attention. Soon after what the announcement had only sank my heart and made my knees weak.


	11. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that's a little long. Cheryl becomes the HBIC after this hehehe.

**CHAPTER 11**

“This is to announce that the body of Jason Blossom has been found a few hours ago. He is being under autopsy now to find the cause of his death. Today, we have lost one of the best students of the spectre. We mourn with his families”

The announcer said. No. No no no no no no. How can his body be found?? He’s not dead!!! I fell down my knees. Betty and Veronica quickly rushed to my side comforting me and hugging me. Tears fell from my eyes

“This. This can’t be. He’s not dead. He can’t be dead” I cried. I was in hysterics. The coach called in Betty and I was left only with Veronica. I was sobbing hard as she caressed my back. Everyone else was also crying but no one was crying harder than I was. I was in a panic attack for all they know.

The announcer had more to say about Jason, how he should be honored and things like that but the thing he said next even made me feel weaker.

“Also, as of this moment, we would like to inform everyone that Toni Jones is now considered rouge. It was found out that she was a part of the resistance. Any sight of her must be reported to us immediately. That will be all, please continue with your training”

What???? What the fuck is happening. First it was Jason, not it’s Toni. Please tell me this is just a nightmare and I was gonna wake up soon enough. Please. I kept on sobbing.

Betty came back to us “Coach said we could take Cheryl back to her room” Veronica nodded and whispered “Can you stand up, Cher?” I nodded and as soon as I stood up I just clung on to both Bett and Veronica while they helped me walk.

When we got back to my dorm, Betty was handing a glass of water for me and I refused. I was still shaking and sobbing. “We’re worried about you, Cher. Please drink this” she said

“I know it’s not gonna be easy, Jason and Toni are two of the most important people for you. But we’re here too” Veronica said.

I slowly calmed down and composed myself. But i never stopped crying. I was not too stubborn now and I took a drink on the water Betty gave me. The two were there for me. It was a good thing I had cheer with them and they were allowed to be with me.

“I have to see him” I broke the silence

“You will, Cher. Once they’re done arranging the funeral for him” Veronica said assuring me

“No, I have to see him now” i said straightly

Veronica looked at me as if I was the most fragile person, like she wanted to make me feel all better but she couldn’t. But what surprised me was that it was Betty who answered back to my request.

“Alright, we’ll see him. He’s at the coroner now. I know where that is. We’ll just have to sneak out”

Veronica looked at her as surprised as I was. Sweet innocent little Betty said that. It was a shock really.

Betty chuckled “don’t act so surprised! Polly loves you and Jason, I’d do anything for you, too. Even if it means breaking some rules”

The gesture was appreciated by so much. I may not have Jason now.....and well, Toni. But i have them both.

And so we sneaked out successfully out of the spectre. I swear they were the most gullible and easy to deceive people, it was not so hard trying to sneak in and out of it.

My heart was racing as we reached towards the coroner’s office. I was scared for what was supposed to come. Am I ready to face that my brother may be dead?

As we got in, fears flooded through my veins once again. I felt anxiety rushing. Until I saw my wretched mother who hated the bane of my existence.

“What on earth are you doing here?!!” my mother came running to me slapping me the instant she came in contact. I cried in pain wincing touching my throbbing cheeks. “You kept from us the real reason your brother died!! And the worst part of it was you were part of it all!! YOU JUST LET HIM!! Should’ve been you” she continued.

Her words ached to the bottom of my heart. My own mother could bear say these words to me. How could she. “It didn’t mean to come to this! He wasn’t supposed to die. He was supposed to come back” I cried in response.

“DIDN’T MEAN TO COME TO THIS???? He meant to die!! He killed himself!! HOW COULD HE COME BACK YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL!” she wailed.

The mention of her words alerted me in an instance. What did she mean????

“What??? Jason didn’t kill himself. He-” I retorted.

“Shut up Cheryl, you’ve done enough! You wanted him gone, too. Didn’t you??? Now you got it. Stop with your act” she dictated every words with harshness and striking her hand on me with every word.

Betty and Veronica shielded me away from her. My father, Clifford, pulled her away from us.

“Enough, Penelope. We’ll deal with her later. Let’s run along. We have a funeral to arrange” he said coldly

A comforting arm was wrapped around me by Veronica, and Betty running circles on my back. What the hell was happening now? I don’t get any of this. Jason didn’t kill himself, I know this and I trust him. I have to get to the bottom of this.

I wiped my tears. “Let’s get to Jason” I said straight to the two and they agreed.

When we reached the coroner’s office Betty argued that I was family and I just wanted to see my brother. It was a long debate as Penelope clearly instructed that no one else should see Jason but in the end, Betty was able to encourage him.

“Thanks, Sir. I just wanted to see him to make sure” I fake smiled a little and he nodded.

“Right this way, Ms Blossom”

When I saw what was lying on the autopsy table, a flash of regret hit me instantly. Jason was really dead and I had some kind of fault in this in reality. I just let him. I sobbed touching the cold hand of his corpse. He was really gone.

“I’ll leave you for a few moment……to mourn. His belongings are at that table if you want to see, also, here’s his suicide note - you might want to have a read” the coroner said handing me a note.

I sobbed still and asked before he left “based on the autopsy, when did he die?”

“Approximately 2 days ago, he stabbed himself before he jumped, they found him on the shore bleeding after, and he may have also drowned a little but managed to come to shore. He had that note in his being.” he said and I was in silence putting the pieces together “Well, I’ll be out there once you’re finished. Sorry for your loss”

I was shaking now. This wasn’t right because Jason never stabbed himself before he jumped I’m so sure of that and I got to talk to him a few hours after the jump. I quickly looked at the note Jason had, a part of it was mentioning me and his farewell but none of it corroborated with reality.

He mentioned how he was happy that he always got to celebrate our birthdays together and that we’d have each other on all those times. That was already a clear sign of foul play because he was guilty that in two years we didn’t spend it together.

But everything in the handwriting was clearly Jason. But why did the content not make any sense. Until I saw one piece of the puzzle that matched, there was something wrong in this, I’m so sure of it.

I rushed to see the other things that Jason had. I hastily went through them all until I saw one thing that made me feel even weaker. Toni’s switchblade was one of these things. Quickly I grabbed together with the note and rushed outside.

“Did he have this with him???” I asked raising the switchblade.

“Yes. It also had a bit of his blood, it may have been the very blade he used to stab himself”

My eyes went wide. This is literally all wrong “Well, thanks for the information right now, we got to go. Betty, Veronica?” I said, quickly putting the note and the blade on to my pocket.

“Ms Blossom, if we could kindly have those back, we need them for the autopsy” he asks

“You’ve had enough of the steel scalpel dissecting my brother like a frog” I responded “These are mine now, besides the letter was mostly addressed to me” I said rushing towards my way out

“Cheryl wait!!!” Veronica ran after me, Betty panting as she did that as well.

“We have to go quickly” I said as I reached the door outside

“Not before you explain to us what is going on” Betty look at me inquisitively

“I think Jason was murdered” I said sounding so sure about it.

“What do you mean? Don’t you think this is over the top, Cher?” Veronica followed

“No. And No time to explain, I have to be countercheck to make sure I’m not going on a wild goose chase, just trust me please?”

They looked at each other, probably mentally debating if I have lost my mind but they gave me one thing I wanted, trust. Betty and Veronica nodded at my request.

“Now that we got that settled, let’s get back to the spectre. And don’t mind sneaking back, we’re using the main entrance” I said and they just shared a worried look, probably worried about me or about themselves, I don’t know where to draw the line anymore.

When we reached the spectre training ground, we really didn’t mind sneaking back in. I dealt with the guards head on.

“You stupid bimbos have the audacity now to lecture us on sneaking out??? Might I remind you, you were the same persons that allowed us to do us. If it weren’t for your carelessness, no one would’ve gotten hurt! Now either you let us in or I put emphasis on how Jason would’ve never died if you were not so shabby on actually guarding this place??” I said threatening them and they just followed in an instant and opened the gates for us.

What I did back there was far from my usual persona. It was like I was burning fire and nothing can even stop. Putting me to a stop just meant igniting more of my flame - like fuel added to fire. And it was so cathartic and so exhilarating. It was like I was meant to be someone that everyone would never think fragile of.

Betty and Veronica seemed to have shared the same fear with the guards. They may be wondering where this newfound form of courage came from but it was to our advantage so they set that aside, for now.

“I’m gonna go back to my room and take a look at something. You two go find Polly and make sure she’s holding up okay?” I said to the both of them

“No, Cher I’m coming with you. Betty would find Polly. There’s no way I’m leaving you alone.” Veronica rebutted .

“Veronica, no, just go. I can handle myself. What I just did is proof enough don’t you think?” I said

They were worried for my sanity, that’s for sure but I’m guessing the ordeal with the guards was enough for them not to push it.

“Go, no time to waste” I said separating ways with them that they had no other choice but do as I pleaded.

I went straight to the room and hurriedly went through the letters that Jason have sent me through the years and as I checked on them. One thing was now certain for me. It connects the puzzles.

Jason’s alleged suicide note ended so formally - he just signed J.Blossom but when I collated it with the ones I had, it proved even more that the letter wasn’t written by him

The forger may have done good copying every bit of the letter but he failed to note one thing. Of all the letters Jason wrote _me _he would always end it with. “Always, Your JJ”

He never failed doing it as so. He said it meant he’ll always gonna be there for me. It was our forever. I cried at the sentiment of my brother but now this gave me enough proof and it’s time to get even more evidences.

I stood up and ran towards outside. I knew exactly where I had to go, and I never stopped until I reached the bleachers where I found Jughead casually eating his burger alone like nothing even happened.

I went straight to him and slammed both my palms towards where he was seated. He looked at me almost choking on the big bite he just had on his burger.

“Woah, Cheryl what’s wrong??” he asked taking another bite on his burger. I rolled my eyes.

“I know you know, Jughead so spill!” I said with my teeth gritting.

“What, Cheryl” He said putting down his burger paying more attention to me. I could tell that he could tell that I was fuming with anger. And he might have an idea already.

“You know exactly what I mean. So just tell me” I was getting impatient.

“I don’t know why Toni hasn’t come back or how she’s doing if that’s what you’re asking” he says like it’s no big deal.

“You know that not what I mean” I said sounding even more mad than I initially was.

“Then what do you meaan--” he said but I cut him off

“My brother’s dead you idiot!! And I think you or Toni or both of you killed her” I said pointing hard on his chest using my finger while I talked.

“What???? Jason’s dead?????” he asks.

“Stop playing dumb!! You heard it from the announcement this morning!! and I’m pretty sure you already know because you killed him yourself or had something to do with it.” I said pummeling him repeatedly with my closed fist while I cried.

He was writhing in pain but he didn’t fight back. I stopped resting my fist on his chest too tired to move and keep hurting him.

“Listen, Cher. I don’t know why Jason’s died or if any of that is true, I was not here during the announcement but-” he explained but I stopped him once more. I couldn’t care less if he wasn’t here during the announcement because I know he knows already anyway.

“I saw his body at the coroner. That was him.” I said and no one dared to say anything but he waited for me to say what I was saying next. But I just wailed and cried, I’m pretty sure now that I’m losing my breath. I’m sure I saw him shocked when I made mention that I saw his body.

“I heard you that day!! When…..that….that day when you kissed Toni. I heard you wanted him dead!!! So explain to me now why he’s dead!!” I said to him trying my best not to pummel him again to get some answers.

“It was out of anger when I said that by I didn’t mean it! We didn’t actually want your brother dead, Cheryl. But I didn’t do it. And Toni, she didn’t do it too! We’re not your enemies here” he explained but what he was saying was open ended and really didn’t explain much. It was just like some perfectly concocted alibi.

“And I’m truly sorry about the kiss. I’m with Betty, remember? That was a diversion - to distract you. But you wouldn’t understand now”

“Then please explain! My brother’s dead and I need to know who did it because they said it was suicide but I know it wasn’t - I’m SURE it wasn’t” I begged of him.

“I’m sorry, Cheryl. I don’t know how to phrase it without putting you in even more danger than you are now. You just have to believe me. And if you don’t you will only live your life a lie saying that Toni killed your brother when she really didn’t”

“besides, you don’t have any proof that I, or Toni or we both actually killed him and whatever you do you won’t find one because we didn’t do it” he followed

I snickered through my nose “Why? Because you hid it so well? But joke’s on you because I have proof! Her switchblade was found there!” I said showing him the blade that I found “I’d recognize this everywhere”

“NO! I mean because we didn’t kill him! And what do you mean that was found there?” He said eyeing on the weapon I was holding.

“It’s on one of Jason’s belongings. They said it was used by him before he jumped but none of that ever made sense you know why? Because I saw him jump, he was making a run from Riverdale, he was supposed to get me too! And I know Toni used this to kill him! And the suicide note is a fake! To cover the tracks of the actual murder that was committed” I said

“Oh shit, Cheryl, listen to me. You are in grave danger, You have to get out of here! If they found Antoinette’s switchblade in there -”

“Who the fuck is Antoinette???? This is toni’s, don’t you even know the belongings of your adopted sister??” I said furrowing my brows.

“Nevermind, just listen to me. Get out of here, and fast!” he said

I was angry now. “You are just covering your tracks! Just so you know, Toni is already considered rogue, it was only a matter of time before you become considered one too”

“No, Cher. If anything at all, I’m here to even more help you now. You are under our protection that is a solemn oath and I will help you find out who killed Jason, I promise. Honestly tell me, do you believe that toni would ever have the heart to do anything that would hurt you? I don’t think so. If toni would have a dark heart and find the strength to even kill, she wont do it without a good reason. And that reason would only be you.”

“You know what, Jug. I DO NOT KNOW WHO TO BELIEVE ANYMORE AT THIS POINT. Everyone keeps on telling me that I should just trust them! But I don’t know who to really trust anymore” I said

Jughead nodded “I think that’s exactly what you need to do. Don’t trust me if that’s what you want, hell it’s better if you don’t trust anyone anymore. But be careful, Cher. And we’ll be here protecting you still. I know you are stubborn, but I’m one call away” he said as he saw the now forgotten burger and continued with it.

“I’m under your noses, Jones. I’m gonna find everything out” I shouted as I left

“Wait!” he shouted back effectively stopping me from my tracks “You do know that toni’s in danger too, right? I know you think we did it but she is in danger especially now that the Ectiofythe’s on her. What about everything you’ve been through?”

I didn’t turn my back. He was right, what if Toni really didn’t do it. Do I give her an ounce of benefit of the doubt or do I just let this anger and pride consume me?

“She cares about you….. Cher” he said.

“I’ll find the killer and even if Toni was not in any way involved in that I would still kill them with my own hands I swear” I said in between my gritted teeth and closed fists. “and whether or not she killed Jason, she’s already dead to me by now”

“Why, Cher? Get mad at me! Get mad at anyone. Get mad at the world! But Toni, she….. she loves you”

She loves me? But how could that be if she never told me? What if this was them just using me? But then again what if this was the truth.

Is this the point where I turn back and just trust Jughead. Is this the point where I admit defeat and just believe anything that anyone would spout at me even if it weren’t the truth? Is it that point where I just let anyone play me round. Or is it the point were I learn from everything.

It’s too late for that now, right now, I swear to live my life believing no one but the truth that my eyes see.

If it’s proof that I want, it’s proof I’m gonna get. With or without anyone.

“Why, Jug?” I faced him again, whole with my decision it’s me against the world now and I’m not gonna let anyone fool me again. “because Toni has already broken me, whether she killed Jason or not, just by how things escalated lately, she’s dead to me”

I mustered every strength to flash him the fakest of all smiles. “Now, I got some things to do.”

A lone tear escaped my eye as I continued walking, leaving Jughead on the bleachers with his burger.

This is the day that I decide that as my brother died, so will I- but not physically. Gone is the Cheryl that everyone else knew.

Now everyone get to see the Cheryl that lives up to expectations, the Cheryl that will exceed what her brother used to be. The Cheryl that would vow to do anything she could do be better so she could avenge for her fallen twin brother.

I wiped that tear and went my way. I have a lot of training to do if I’m gonna find his killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you trust?  
Jason?  
Toni?  
Jughead?
> 
> Also, I apologize that this is Cheryl centric and there are not much of Choni but after the time jump that follows this chapter, it will be mostly focused on that. I just gotta build up a little angst you know because it's good for the slowburn? Hehehe


	12. Emotions and Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad that Cher is being misunderstood for hating on Toni. But here's a little something to set things straight. For the record, deep inside cheryl she likes (or rather, love) Toni too. But we have to bury that down a little for a while to establish something for this story. Also, I'm dying to make a chapter for Toni's POV!!! I can't wait for that drastic shift. 
> 
> Also, don't we need a little Cheryl and Betty friendship, without Betty threatening and using her. LOL ironic right hahahaha

**CHAPTER 12**

_I was there when my brother told me that he was just going to escape. I was there when he told me I he was going to come back for me. Why is it now that he suddenly died on me! _

_And now why did Toni disappear on me too!!! Without even an explanation. Did she mean all the things that she told Jughead??? Was I just some ploy for whatever twisted thing that is happening? _

_None of the things that had happened lately are even making sense! Bullshit! Complete utter bullshit!!_

_No, Cheryl, focus. You’re going to find out things on your own. You’re going to find out who killed your brother and you’re gonna train fucking hard to do this! Don’t loose focus now._

I exhaled quickly when I saw that the arrow that has just left my arrow pierced through one that was already on the bullseye.

I went over the targets to pluck those in it already. I had to start again, shoot more arrows.

“Cheryl….” I heard someone call me out while I was busy doing so. “I just wanted to check on you”

I turned around to see who was it. It was just Betty.

“Oh hi Betty, I’m fine thanks for asking. Well if excuse me I’m in the middle of archery” I flashed a fake smile and continued with it. I don’t need anyone watching me now.

“You’re bailing out on us, Cheryl. You’re shutting us all out. You haven’t been eating meals properly lately It’s been a week... Jughead says you’re---”

I lodged and shot an arrow and faced her stopping her from whatever she was saying “I don’t care about Jughead or anyone. Okay? Can’t you see, I’m busy” I said to her in a bitchy tone as I smile - fake of course.

“But we care about you… Polly isn’t doing fine either - they took her away today to go to some mental health facility” Betty said.

“I’m sorry to hear that Betty, but as for me, I’m absolutely okay” I said

“This will not help you cope, Cheryl”

That was the last straw, I’m sick of having Betty dictate to me what I was feeling. The last thing I needed was someone like her lurking in here and distracting me from my training.

“But it will help me find out who killed my brother! So please, just let me be. And for the record it’s helping me cope” I lashed out on her. “We’re graduating next year and I need to up my percentage before that” I said

“I know you miss Jason….and Toni too. You’re allowed to grieve about these, Cher” she said

“DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT NAME EVER AGAIN, OKAY? SHE’S DEAD TO ME” I quickly retorted.

“What has Toni ever done to you? You find out she’s rogue and you act like she actually is. You know her better than anyone” Betty said

I took a deep breath “If I answer your question, would you stop pestering me about her again???” I said.

Ever since what had happened, I started being bitchy to everyone. I had a different persona. I wasn’t the shy timid Cheryl that they all once knew. I was the Cheryl who didn’t give a fuck about anyone.

Maybe they half expected me to be depressed and wallow in sadness but it was the exact opposite that I did. I built up an ice cold exterior and walls around me. I was different.

And I know it was intimidating them. Betty didn’t say anything in response. She just nodded. Oh well, she might be intimidated by me too by now.

“Alright, I’ll tell you” I put my bow down and went to her.

“You know I think Jason has been murdered, right?” I said

  
”Yes and I try to tell you to stop overthinking this because…..”

“A simple yes would suffice or do you want me to stop????” I threatened her. There, there it was, the ice cold exterior.

“I’m sorry, go on.” she apologized

“Jason wanted to escape Riverdale. Why? I don’t know he never got to tell me. He just wants me to trust him. And that I did. A few hours after we planned his escape and actually did it too. He called the day after but he told me I have to wait for another call for him to let me know he’s somewhere safe. I never got that call. And you know what happened next, they found his dead body”

Emotions were starting to go back to me but I tried to maintain composure “The coroner said it was ruled out as suicide, with a note on him but I checked the note and everything on the note didn’t make sense. The forgery was good, it was detailed - all too detailed might I add that they failed on one thing. It was too elaborate, the letter addressed only to me, it was like they were writing through Jason’s mind, they knew that Jason would only bid goodbye to me and it didn’t have too much words in it. Exactly the way Jason writes a letter.”

“But they failed on one thing - the way Jason ends his letter. To further with my hinch, they saw Toni’s switchblade with him” I reached to my back pocket and showed it to her. I never parted with this even if it was a reminded of Toni’s possible betrayal, but I couldn’t let go of it no matter what I did.

Betty examined the switchblade “Only she has this, it was a switchblade given to her by her mother. It was an heirloom” I wiped a tear remembering Toni and how she was special to me, it was like opening a wound once more, and I can’t help but feel….her absence. “How could you explain why this was found in there, the same day she was declared as rogue”

“You can’t just assume things, Cheryl. You know her! So well! Do you think she could?” Betty said.

“Honestly, I don’t know too, Betty. I talked to your boyfriend, when I asked you to check on Polly. I was so mad I was pointing my finger at him, at them. Saying they killed Jason. I berated him with foul words, like I was so sure. When clearly I wasn’t. It’s just that a few days ago, I saw him and toni kiss.” at this point I was almost on the verge of tears for reasons I don’t know.

Was I having an ounce of regret that I fought Jughead claiming I was so sure they killed Jason, or was I just angry and hurt?

“Jughead and Toni kissed??? But aren’t they like siblings???? Isn’t that basically incest?? And how dare Jughe…” Betty looked at me wide eyed.

“That’s not the point, B. Let me get to it. Anyway, they kissed, Jug said it was to distract me or something. But prior to kissing. I heard them having an argument over Jason. It was like some crazy scheme - That they don’t know of ‘Jason’s intentions’ anymore whatever that was and that Jason has placed a target on my back” I could see now that Betty was just as confused as I was.

“Toni said she could get me to come with her, that I trust her well enough that I would do anything. And that hit me, Betty. What if she was just using me! For this scheming that they have.” my tear ducts were about to betray me. I was already filling my eyes with tears threatening to fall any second.

“Did you and Toni talk about it? Does she know you heard?”

I shook my head and cleared my throat “We never talked but she knew. That was the same day Jason and I planned his escape and well, Toni suddenly went missing too. What are the odds, huh?” I said

“Jughead never gave me an explanation he said I just needed to trust him. But you know what? I’m tired of trusting people! Because I don’t know who is telling the truth anymore! And I’m afraid that people are gonna use me or people are just gonna disappear on me again! Like Jason and like Toni!” I wailed and Betty just stepped closer putting a comforting hand up my back.

“I want to believe that Toni didn’t do it!! Because she stuck up to me when JJ was gone! She was there for me! But how could I do that when I couldn’t get a proper explanation. And the timing of things isn’t particularly helping me. So rather than make myself hurt all over again, I chose to feel this way instead!” tears were falling nonstop

“And you know what’s fucked up? When I was blaming Jug and Toni, Jug was being the rational one, it hit me then. Maybe I’m just trying to find an excuse and not blame myself because in substance I was the one who really killed Jason - by letting him run away I let him run towards his death!!”

“Cheryl. Im sorry you feel this way. But we’re here. Okay? And thank you for trusting me by telling me this. I know how you feel, not being able to trust anyone. If I were you, I wouldn’t think I’ll be able to trust too” she comforted me

“I’ll talk to jug and see what I could do for you, maybe convince him to let out what he doesn’t want to tell you. For now, How about you stop training for today and go rest. The training sessions are over anyway.”

“No you go ahead” I wiped my eyes from the tears and picked up my bow again. “Now you know everything, you may go and make sure you keep your promise and you’ll stop pestering me about her” I shot an arrow and looked at Betty worried or maybe having some sort of pity on me

“Cheryl……” she tried reaching out to me again.

“Toodles!! I have some more arrows to shoot, you’re free to watch if you’re just gonna stand there”

There’s no room for distractions and emotions anyway. I have but one goal now.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, who do you trust?  
Jason  
Toni  
Jughead
> 
> Comment down what you think hehehe. Thanks for reading


	13. So much for a night alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm no good with chapter summaries so let's just wing it.
> 
> The plot thickens even more from here on. I'm just excited for the part where they're not fighting anymore. This is too much angst even for me.
> 
> ENJOY!!

**CHAPTER 13**

It’s been a year. I was done grieving. I worked my ass off to try and become better. There was never a day that I didn’t train.

I was true to my words. Day in and day out, I was persistent on getting better. And to get better - I did do. I was beaming with confidence, gone was the Cheryl that usually had her head low. It’s like the death of my brother gave birth to a new me. It was like I was him, he was in my heart after all.

I have become the brightest even surpassing my brother Jason. As of to date, I had the highest that anyone could ever get. I was no longer my brother’s shadow, in fact, I was now his embodiment.

98% at the age of 19. It made headlines. But to what cost? I lost everyone, not that I cared - they were distractions. They were the epitome of everything that opened me to my wounds hence leading me to my vulnerability. I refused to cower in grief, I didn’t want to acknowledge whatever have because it will make me weak.

I am far more than I was before, I have a new found strength fuelled by my anger. I wanted to seek revenge and I haven’t strayed to my goal just yet. I was more into it and it did me good because it led me to getting the highest percentage anyone could ever get.

Matter of fact too is that my parents started not despising me. They became more docile towards me and supported me into even achieving higher percentages. Not that they were the same way when they treated Jason. It didn’t even make me feel accepted or happy at all, I knew it was still some kind of an act or maybe an attempt to fill a Jason shaped hole so I didn’t care too much

It’s something at the very least, and it distracted them from blaming Jason’s alleged suicide on me. I’ll trade that over anything any day. Not that it even mattered, because everyone have been whispering on my back that I actually caused him to suicide because that was the only way to surpass him. I have learned not to care at this point because that would only side track me.

Besides, that gave me a reputation that I wasn’t anyone to mess with. No one bothered to actually come head to head with me, except for my persistent chums but they failed still. At this point I wouldn’t be surprised if they hated me already and the only reason they’re after me is because they pitied me.

Because of the recent events, I have joined the ranks as Elite Force and became a part of the spectre itself. I was the only one to have joined them. We have already graduated from the training program and the others from our circle are now novices for the spectre.

I looked at my wristlet - this was what I wanted. But I can’t shake off the feeling that it felt like…..nothing.

I clutched the pendant that my brother gave me before he departed.

_Oh JJ, I wish you were here. Maybe we’ll be celebrating you at 100% by now. I mean, only you could do that._

Right, maybe it felt nothing because I haven’t actually found the person responsible for the death of my twin.

I sighed, maybe I needed distraction and I know exactly where to go. I took my car keys and grabbed a hoodie. I went straight towards uncharted territories of Riverdale - towards the Southside.

I needed some place where no one knew me. I mean, of course I’m the infamous Blossom twin but it’s my best bet because there no one would actually pester me. I will be hiding under my hood anyway, it’s not like someone would actually notice it was me. And from what I heard, it was almost pitch black in that bar so that was an advantage.

I ordered myself rounds of shots to ease whatever I was feeling and stop what was running in my mind.

Even if I hid behind this persona, deep down I wanted to mourn over what had happened in the past year. But I refuse to because that wouldn’t find whatever everyone was hiding.

I started to trust no one, I mean where did trust even get me right? I have a dead twin brother now who I want to avenge, a former best friend slash lover who I’m blaming for everything that happened because of the circumstance and some nosy friends who claimed they were just trying to help me cope which I call utter bullshit.

Truth was, I have learned that I didn’t need them, I can’t afford having anyone break me all over again. I got this on my own. I would rather have everyone fear me or be intimidated by me and not look at me with so much pity and like I was fragile and needed protecting.

“Cheryl????” I heard someone when I downed my next shot. I grimaced as I stared at the person who have come to my attention.

“Oh kev it’s you” I downed another shot and almost gagged “God, this grimly bar has nothing to offer but cheap weird tasting alcohol and even with the bar not being able to afford to pay its electricity here you are and you spotted me” I rolled my eyes

“What do you expect? You’re at the Southside, princess” said the guy beside Kevin, I gave him a stern look and Kevin coughed while nudging him to keep quiet.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Kevin gave me a questioning look.

“I needed to get away and drink in peace where no one would recognize me, obvi” I looked at him as if the reason why I was here was supposed to be known by anyone.

“Ohh…kay. That was awkward. But since we’re already here, and we’re sorry about that…inconvenience to you. But I’d like you to meet this guy. Cheryl, this is Fangs and Fangs this is the one and only Cheryl Blossom” he said gesturing to each of us.

The guy, fangs - if that’s even a real name, that Kevin introduced offered his hand to shake to me.

“Well if it isn’t Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, top of the percentages. I’m honored” he smiled

I ignored him and faced Kevin. “And why do I need to be acquainted to this sad excuse of a man here dare I ask?” The guy

“Come on Cher, don’t be like this. I’m dating him and you were here, it would not be proper if I didn’t introduce you” Kevin gave a shy shrug.

“Newsflash Kevin, I don’t care. Now run along and let me enjoy my evening alone. Okay?” I said with a smile that was terrifying and they started to walk away. At least they got my point

“Now I’m not sure if she’s even 98%. With an attitude like that, her percentage should’ve gone downhill. Didn’t she have a good heart when you were kids???” the guy named fangs whispered to Kevin which I’m guessing was intentional because I heard everything he said.

“My attitude is perfection you crone. It’s called confidence and it shuns any form of cowardice. You should try it sometimes although no one will be better at it than me” I grinned and fangs was ready to defend himself.

Kevin stopped him “Come on fangs, give her a break, she lost her brother”

“More like she lost her mind….and heart. Sad though, Tiny would’ve loved to see her again” Fangs snickered

I rolled my eyes towards his comment, this guy was an ass. And I’m pretty sure whoever tiny was would’ve even an ass like him. Must be some raging Southside who was trying to cover up envy by idolizing me instead. I shrugged.

“Fangs…” Kevin warned

“Okay fine” and they continued to walk away again but Kevin turned back to me “You sure you don’t want company??” he asked.

There it was again, the same pity I was telling you about. I took another shot not bothering to entertain his question so he ran along. I slammed my empty drink onto the table I’m pretty sure it almost broke to pieces. Good thing it wasn’t glass.

I sighed and spent the night alone and drinking although I’m pretty sure Kevin and his boy toy were giving me side eyes and observing me from afar which I loathed the idea of. I hate when everyone pitied me.

Besides Kevin acting like some crazy stalker, the night went on a bliss. Unfortunately it was ruined when a tall guy came barging inside the bar with his voice on top of his lungs.

He was with someone, a girl with pink and purple streak on her brown hair. I couldn’t quite see her from afar as the tall guy was blocking him but there were some vibes that she seems oddly familiar I just can’t pinpoint why.

“Oh shit” I heard fangs shout from his table and made a bee line towards the two who came in. Kevin came racing towards them too. I looked at them curiously.

Kevin and Fangs were forcing the two to leave with them. For someone who didn’t want to leave when I told him to was being persistent to do now. I wonder why.

The other guy refuses to leave and kept shouting that he wanted to have fun with tiny. Oh tiny, must be the person fangs was referring to awhile back. I wanted to laugh at them even, they were like children, must be the alcohol that’s making me feel elated.

But then it hit me when the tall guy turned around and his neck tattoo was revealed. That was the tattoo that the resistance had. From the looks of it he wasn’t even hiding the fact that he was a part of it with that kind of place for his tattoo. I immediately sobered up and stood up - kept staring at them as if giving them the hint to run now or face my wrath.

Kevin kept nudging them on their sides until the tall guy made eye contact with me and muttered “shit” that was when the girl who was with him was revealed.

It was like a staring contest. I couldn’t believe my eyes. It was Toni. Her hair was never the way it was before but she still dressed the same. It was really her. A lot of emotions came running in my veins.

Thing is, I may have long gone considered Toni dead, but what happens when I see her again? And this was that moment. It was like I was glued to the floor, do I arrest her and give her to the authorities? Do I take revenge for my brother? Do I ask her what really happened? Do I ignore her? What will you do, Cheryl.

Clearly none of this was making sense. I had a goal, find the killer of my brother, whether or not it was Toni and live my life believing that Toni was dead. But I have never imagined what would actually happen, my plan wasn’t that straight after all.

It was like time was frozen and I was frozen. We just stared at each other. “RUN!! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!!” Fangs shouted and that reminded me that it was one of my duties to the spectre to elude the resistance.

“You go this way, I go that way” Sweet pea instructed Toni and he ran like a maniac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave comments below and feedbacks!! 
> 
> Also, I was supposed to have a giveaway earlier in january but never got the chance because no one even followed on twitter hahahaha. Please tell me if anyone is still interested on a medium sized black southside serpent tee from Hot Topic and i might still do a giveaway for it haha


	14. I want to believe you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries but long story short I want them to make up but I want more angst so this is the latter. Hahahaha. Is this too boring???

**CHAPTER 14**

Adrenaline took over my entire body. This was like a nightmare that was coming to life. I jolted when I heard fangs instructing them to run as fast as they can’t.

Oh no, not in my watch. I may be intoxicated right now but I wouldn’t let them run away. I sprinted going towards Kevin “Kevin, you have sworn the moment you were placed as a novice to the spectre. It is your duty to……”

“Stop yapping! I know I know, alright? I’ll go after her” he said. I stopped him on his tracks holding my hands on his chest. “No, go after the big guy” I said and he rolled his eyes and ran after him.

I ran towards the other direction chasing after Toni. It’s not that I want to follow her, it’s that I’m not stupid. I mean I may have higher percentage over Kevin but unlike him, I didn’t have wrestling. Kevin was an ace at wrestling and he could no doubt handle that big guy.

I’m more match to Toni and I’m not letting her get away. I’m pretty sure too that even if Kevin does catch the guy, Sweet Pea, as I could recall his name, he would just let him slip away and cover up for him. Cause you know, Kevin and his midnight cruises at fox forest near Southside - of course, that’s his boyfriend’s friend.

While I, on the other hand, have some bone to pick with Toni. I grabbed my radio and asked for back up and stat. “Hello, this is Cheryl, I’m on a dingy bar here at the Southside, I have spotted a rogue, and I’m on pursuit running after her. I may need backup”.

Toni sure runs fast and I couldn’t catch on but I couldn’t lose focus “Cheryl, you have to be more specific, which bar and which rouge? And what the hell are you doing on the Southside” the headquarters replied.

“You’re lucky I was even here! The white wyrm, what else! And it’s Toni Jones” I said on the phone whilst still running.

“Copy that, novice reinforcements are coming to your aid”

“WHAT??? NOVICES?? This is a rogue! We need _better _reinforcements” I replied in anger.

“Our hands are full with so many crises. They’re all we can send you. Come on, Cheryl, these novices were your classmates!” they retaliated. Of course, they’re even sending in novices who are our classmates, great!

“Fine, whatever, we’re in an alley nearby.” I clicked on a button on my radio ” I just had my tracking on, link me to them” I sighed and kept running, I’m just hoping that somehow, I could corner her or something.

And to my luck, we’ve reached a dead end. I got her cornered.

“Stop!” I shouted and she just faced the wall. To be honest, I was half expecting her to keep running and try to go climbing up the wall but she did just stop.

I grabbed the very switchblade she owned out of my pocket and had it opened. “Surrender and stand down. I’m ready to fight!” I shouted at her while I was on a fighting stance.

She turned around slowly. The moment we come face to face, her eyes shined purple. Even after a long time, those eyes are still beautiful, I thought to which I mentally shook my head. Stop Cheryl, remember what she did to you.

She was panting and sweat trickled down her forehead to her neck and I unconsciously swallowed, my heart was pounding so heard with this adrenaline rushing towards me. She looked at me straight in the eyes. I sighed internally, no matter what she did, I can’t deny, they really are beautiful.

“Cheryl…….” she said so quietly, almost as if with admiration in her voice.

I didn’t reply. Whatever she wanted to say I didn’t want to hear. I’ve spent a long time building up my walls. I can’t let her put them down again. Besides, even if I had no bad blood with Toni - this isn’t about us anymore, it’s between her and the spectre guild. I’m just doing my duty.

I straight up attacked her, engaging in combat with her.

“Cheryl, stop, you know this is a fight you’ll lose.” she said while dodging and defending herself but she didn’t counter attack. “Don’t assume that you have upperhand just because you have _my _switchblade!” she said in between my blows.

“Cher!! Have you forgotten that this is what I’m good at!!!” she said yet again but I was still engaging in fight with her to the point that I am almost about to reach exhaustion.

It’s true though, this was her forte. And I was worn out already from chasing after her. I panted and kept distance with her trying to regain strength and catch my breath. Until I charged at her again. I just ignored all her comments and tried to at least get an advantage and restrain her until reinforcements come.

Not even one of my advances actually did her damage. She’s really good at this and have even mastered her craft. She smirked while being on the defensive side of the battle “I told you - you’re no good with my switchblade, where’s your arrow” she bragged.

I growled in response, I was even more furious. “Stop taunting me. I could take you!! and kill you” I responded and all she did is laugh.

“Yeaah, but you can’t, face it Cher, you can’t kill me” she said cockily. We heard sounds of footsteps running and we both looked at where it was supposedly coming for. That’s when she took the opportunity to catch me off guard by tucking my hair under my hood and grabbing my hand holding the switchblade. She was pinning it above my head with my back against the brick wall. She had my other arm completely incapacitated from her grip.

I was defenseless and I was trapped. She managed to get the switchblade all the while having me even more trapped that I was before all that.

At this point my arm were no longer at her restraint but she had the switchblade pointed to my neck. She grabbed me by the hood, pulled me closer so we were face to face.

“Don’t shout or you’ll suffer the same fate as your brother” she taunted me and I gulped. As the footsteps come closer, her face came closer too.

I didn’t dare move. With how close we were, I could see her eyes perfectly. I was scared but I also felt serenity just by looking at her eyes. Maybe it’s just the proximity and my fear of her actually killing me but maybe, even for a tiny bit, it was wishful thinking that this was the Toni I knew and how things should’ve just been different.

I wanted to shrug and mentally slap myself for even considering this thoughts, but somehow I didn’t to the point I wanted to cry, a cry because I was longing - for my brother to be alive again and for Toni to be innocent. I sighed, this was not the time to think of things like this. I should be thinking of how I could get the upper hand again, not that there was any of that before.

“Who’s there??” sound of groggy men came to the background. I caught glimpse of tattoos on their arms, they were part of the resistance too. Shit. There’s a rogue who has me cornered and the spectre’s enemy which by extension is my enemy too. I’m outnumbered. I was praying that whoever novice that the spectre send would come any sooner.

Toni turned her face towards them while still keeping me in her control. “Can’t you see I’m busy making out with a pretty girl or do you want me to kick all your asses” she said with so much confidence and annoyance in her voice.

She turned back at me and pulled my hoodie even closer to her face, as if making it look like we were really making out. I could feel the cold metal of the switchblade grazing in my neck. She whispered “keep quiet or you’re dead” at me and I gulped as I felt her breath on my face.

I don’t know how the grown men were threatened by her. But they were frightened that they came sprinting as fast as they could away from us. I didn’t know if I should feel relieved or frightened even more. Who knows what she is capable of doing especially now that she’s rogue.

As soon as they’re gone, she took a step back and released her grip at me and folded the switchblade. She looked calm and not even scared that I would fight her again now that I’m out of her hands. But all she did was flash me a smile and “hi” she said so sweetly.

I took a strike at her and she was on the defensive again “Don’t hi me. You were gonna kill me. The way you killed my brother!!”

“Here we go again” she grunted as she dodged and all. “I’m not gonna fight you Cher and I’m most definitely gonna kill you” she said as I continued fighting

“says the person who got me pinned on the wall with her switchblade on my throat! The same one used to kill my brother” I cried throwing attacks at her until she pushed me and my back hit the pavement hard.

The impact was tremendous that I groaned in pain and tried to stand up but I fell again. For a girl who was intoxicated minutes from this, I try to wonder why I could fight still. I’m exhausted.

“Shit” she whispered as I hit the ground. “Look, my weapons are down” she said as she threw the switchblade and surrenders her arms up “just….listen to me please” she pleaded

I still feel the pain of being thrown at the ground that I knew this wasn’t a fight I was going to win so I had to think smart. Maybe if I listened to her, that would buy the novices time to find me and come to my rescue.

“How do I know you’re not playing me? What’s your proof?” I asked her, a part of me just wanting answers and not just doing some form of diversion.

She sighed and sat on the ground as well “just my word, Cher. That’s all I have”

“See? That’s what makes the difference. Just your word. How am I supposed to believe you when you don’t have any proof and I have all the proof that I need?” I said to her. I wanted to remind myself that I was creating a diversion and not have my emotions take over but this was overwhelming.

I wanted answers. For so long “That switchblade - your switchblade, was found at the crime scene. It was the same thing that they said JJ used to stab in his stomach. You’re the only person who knew my brother loves writing me letters. And then you and Jughead! God! That day, I heard it all, you were using me. Then you disappeared!! To think I wanted to give you the chance! I was worried!!” tears threatening to spill off my eyes.

“That’s it Cher? Those are proof, yes. But they’re circumstantial and not concrete! They don’t really point out to me solidly. You are basing everything under your assumptions.” she said, her voice cracking “Cheryl I would never do anything to hurt you and by extension your brother”

“Why didn’t you come back if you were innocent? Why didn’t you reply to me? Why did you leave me?” I shouted.

“Because I was not fully innocent!! But not in the sense you think” she rebutted “I would be lying if I told you that I was not in the crime scene. But I told you, all the proof I have is my word, that I am not responsible for the death of your brother”

She stood up and I saw where her eyes darted at, she was looking at the discarded switchblade and was going towards that weapon. I wanted to race after her but I was hurt that I couldn’t.

The moment she grabs hold of the switchblade, I got nervous thinking of my next move but she threw the switchblade towards my feet.

“You got me, if it’s blood in your hands that you want, so be it” she said almost crying.

I looked at her and shook my head “No. You’re right. I am hurt but I am not evil. Keep the switchblade, it’s yours anyway”

I walked limping, past her and away from her.

“Cheryl, why? You have me now. Cornered. You have your shot to kill me, avenge your brother. Why won’t you?” she asked, she was crying now but I ignored her and continued walking

“After all that…you still don’t believe me, do you?” she asked in a shaky voice “CHERYL!! LOOK AT ME” she pleaded and I stopped from my tracks and turned around. Tears were falling from my eyes too.

_One good reason, TT. Please._

“I know it’s a year too late. But……… I l-looo - care about you cheryl. I always did. And I did everything for a reason. Believe me but I don’t have any more excuse as to why I acted as I did. I know nothing that I could say could take you back. Please just believe me. I wish I could tell you but-”

_Not a vague reason, please. Just tell me the truth. What are you hiding? Just tell me. Why weren’t you fully innocent? Toni._

“See that’s what is wrong! You can’t even tell me whatever it is. For god sake, can’t you defend yourself?! How can I believe you when all these years you have been using just words. Manipulating me. How do I know what is genuine. I need proof, Toni and you can’t give it to me. Do you know how much I want to believe you????” I cried

_One look you almost made me forget everything. Just explain without having me go around and around. Please…_

She just had her head low and cried. I sighed. I wouldn’t get it, would I?

“You are and were dead to me. Let’s have it stay that way. I spared your life and I’ll keep pretending I never saw you and not let anyone know about it and have the spectre run after you wherever you go wanting your head on a stake.” I said with bitterness.

_I guess that’s it. _

“That’s punishment enough for everything you made me go through. It’s a harder path over death that I would have easily gave you. That pain is easy, I want you to have it hard.” I continued limping away from her.

“Cher…….I’m sorry. Please and im not just saying this to get away but…. I can help you find who killed your brother…” she pleaded.

But I ignored her. I’ve had too much pain already and I can’t let her cause me any more of that. I’m fine by my own anyway. I wiped my tear and continued going away.

I’ve reached the outside of the alley towards the main roads where I saw Betty, Jughead, Archie and Veronica.

“Cheryl!!” Archie shouted “We were looking for you but we couldn’t see your tracker”

I glanced at my radio and found that it got broken. Maybe from the fight.

“You look like hell, Cher. Are you okay?” Veronica asked and I nodded.

“Where’s….Toni?” Jug said with worry and I don’t know but I gave him a look that said I was still on to him.

“I--” words were caught in my throat as they looked at me, I didn’t think of the implications that could happen if the spectre finds out that I let her get away but I inhaled deeply.

“I regret it but she got away” I explained.

“Jug and I will find her, she may not be far. Archie, V, take Cher to mend her wounds, Okay?” Betty directed everyone.

Archie offered to carry me and I obliged. I’m too tired to even retort.

“She did this to you??? You’re hurt” Veronica said in worry and I shook my head

It was unfair for Toni. She technically didn’t hurt me, besides when she pinned me and threw me to defend herself and that was what caused the limping. I got hurt when I hit the ground as a result of her defense but it was not direct attack. And I was a little drunk to add.

“That alley was like a maze, I managed to hurt myself trying to catch her but I lost her” I said and they may have bought my alibi.

_God Cheryl, why are you defending her now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like it and leave feedbacks!! :) Who has twitter here too? I need riverdale friends haha


	15. no longer alone

**Chapter 15**

Archie looked at me “Cheryl, do you want me to carry you back?” he asked genuinely.

I shook my head no and Veronica shrugged but wrapped her arms around my waist and assisted me as I walked towards the vehicle.

I was limping badly, the fall might have been too hard I may have broken a bone or two, I don’t know but I may be bruised badly at the very least.

There were also scratches on my arms and legs, there wasn’t too much blood but it was a searing pain.

When we reached the car, they assisted me going up and then settled themselves strapping their seat belts on.

“Just take me back to Thornhill” I requested.

“Not after we take you to see a doctor, Cheryl” Ronnie looked at me with so much pity in her eyes and I really hated those kind of looks.

“I don’t need to go to the doctor” I said arrogantly.

“Have you seen yourself, Cher? You’re hurt” Archie answered back.

“I am absolutely fine! I’m just worn out, okay? It was just a bad fall. Now take me to Thornhill or I’m walking my way back to that dingy bar and get my car instead” I lashed out. I was gambling here, for all I know they would just let me go back and that’s the farthest thing I want to happen now that I am super tired, but judging from how Archie was brought up, he would never let that happen.

“Fine, we’re taking you to Thornhill but only if you let us take a look at your injuries” Archie said and I was silent for a moment trying to consider it. I didn’t want to push it any longer so I just shrugged.

“Fine. Veronica could stay with me too look at them” I said.

“Cheryl….” Archie was trying to renegotiate but Veronica held a hand on his and shook her head. “Don’t push it, Arch. I’ll take care of her don’t worry” and gave a reassuring smile.

The drive to Thornhill was filled with dreading silence from then on. When we reached the familiar pavement of the place I call home, Veronica helped me go down. Archie wanted to help, too but Veronica assured that she could handle me herself.

“Where are your keys, Cher?” Veronica asked and I shot up and mentally smacked my head. “Shoot, I forgot them in my car” I said.

“Guess we should just ring in the doorbell” she said as she did that exactly. In my head I was hoping that it was one of our chambermaids that opened the door for us but judging by the time they’re probably sleeping at their quarters which is situated just at the back of our estate.

To my dismay, it was my mother who answered the door for us. “Why don’t you have your keys, with you, Cheryl Marjorie” she said annoyed. She looked mad and disturbed that we had to disturb her slumber but then she saw that I was kind of leaning towards Ronnie.

I looked disgruntled, dishevelled, hurt and dirty from my head to my toes. “What the hell happened to you? And why do you have company?” she asked.

I shared a worried look with Veronica, silently praying that she doesn’t rat out what had happened. I was hoping she’d understand my silent plea even if it meant that she would be lying for my behalf.

“It’s nothing, mother” I said. “I asked her to help me with a little novice training, Mrs Blossom but unfortunately she fell. I’m just going help her patch up. There’s nothing to worry about” Ronnie said smiling and I was happy she understood what I wanted her to do without even telling her.

“Clumsy as always” my mother said rolling her eyes and went her way towards her room while me and Veronica went to mine.

“Thank you” I whispered to Veronica as she sat me on the couch on the foot of my bed.

She smiled “I know the pressure they put on you, Cheryl so I guess that was a better explanation?”

“It was. I haven’t thought of an alibi actually and I know if they found out I let Toni go, they’ll kill me” I said and veronica just nodded and sat examining my injuries.

“Your leg is swollen already, your wrist is too and you have a lot of scratches that we need to disinfect, are you sure you don’t want to see a doctor?” she asked.

“No, nothing an ice and ointment couldn’t fix. I’ve been through worse” I smiled weakly.

“Wait here, I’ll get some ice or frozen peas or whatever to help you downstairs”

“No need” I said as I pointed to a mini fridge by my bed “There’s a few stacks of ice packs for situations like this in there”

Veronica obliged and went to get some. She opened the fridge and looked at me curiously “What? Don’t you have a mini fridge in your room too? Help yourself with some liquor if you want” she just stared at me and I know damn well that what sparked her curiosity is why I had a lot of ice packs in my room fridge. 

She walked back to me bringing two ice packs. She pressed one to my leg and I winced at contact to which she whispered sorry. She gave the other one for me for my wrist.

“The first aid kit is at my bathroom” I said to her and she still was just silent not wanting to go to uncharted territories and make me lash out at her again.

She grabbed my first aid kit and cleaned my wound. I hissed at the pain the alcohol caused “Damn Ronnie, give a girl a warning” I said releasing an exasperating breath.

She continued cleaning it up and dressed it. I was still icing my wrist and leg when she let out a sigh “Cheryl, if you don’t mind me asking. Why do you have a lot of ice packs there? And you call that a few??” She asked in concern.

“Jason was an athlete and I would always fix him all out when he suffered an injury in the field” I said but the look on Veronica’s face made me want to vent on some other reasons why I had them in there.

Veronica wasn’t stupid as well, if she wasn’t so scared of me I knew she would be asking why I still kept the ice packs when Jason was already gone. I released a sigh, maybe it wouldn’t be too bad if I talk to someone else about it besides….. Toni.

“And…. You know that my parents put a lot of pressure in me already but more to that…..they….there were times that I get...." I paused for a moment of hesitation but I urged to continue because veronica had that look that encouraged me to continue saying whatever it was "I....I got hit and hurt by them for not being good enough so I had to patch myself up” I said with my eyes filled with tears threatening to spill......

“Cher, I’m so sorry we didn’t know that” she said as she hugged me a little trying not to hurt me even more.

“No it’s okay. Besides, I’m used to it anyway”

“But you still didn’t deserve that Cheryl, you are one of the best and brightest people I know. God, if only we knew” she said in guilt and I shook my head.

“It’s no one’s fault really but myself. I’ve grown to become a disappointment when JJ was still alive. That’s why when he was gone I trained harder because I wanted to live over the shadows of my brother’s achievements. I tried harder but even if my parents hated me less, I still wasn’t him. I shouldn’t have been him who died, it should’ve been me” I said to Ronnie with so much sadness and despair and she stayed there caressing my hands. “It wasn’t me who killed him but I was an accessory to it, how could’ve have I let that happen….”

A tear escaped my eyes and I wiped it so harsh and in the process removing veronicas hand on me. She put it back from where it was and started caressing it again trying to give me even the slightest of comfort that she could.

“Cheryl….” She said “A long time ago, I was forced to be in the program. My parents were no different from yours, they placed a lot of things on my plate too. I was reluctant on going because I didn’t really want to but then I heard my friends were going to be there too. I turned from being unenthusiastic about it to being so excited. Besides, the program would enhance what I was good and I’d be away from the pressure of my father wanting me to take over the family business” she smiled looking at me

She continued telling her story “The program, no matter how I was against it at first, made me realize that my character and talent were nothing without the friends that I took it with. I met you there, too Cheryl. And I’d never forget how you and Toni were so inseparable. It was like you were me and Betty” I looked away at the mention of Toni’s name but I didn’t dare lash out on Veronica because I wondered where she was going with this.

Veronica saw how I looked away but I guess she wouldn’t pass out at the opportunity to finally talk to me about this. “You were so reserved! But Toni broke your walls, you were more relaxed and more you ever since she did. We all saw that, until…..your brother died..”

“Killed” I corrected her almost immediately

“Well, your brother passed and then Toni became rogue. I know there’s no explanation for the lapse of things because I’m, I mean we, are all in the dark as you are. I thought you were just using training as a displacement for your emotions, that you started bring your walls up and having this façade that you are mean and prude.” She said and I diverted my eyes away from her and I was crying silently “I know deep down that was really an act and you didn’t mean any of the insults you gave us”

I didn’t dare respond to her because even if I didn’t want to admit it, she was right. I shut them down.

“Sure, we lived through those insults and thought ‘gee her brother died, we should go easy on her’. And that was where we went wrong.” She wiped her own eyes as she was crying by now too. “We just let you do that and in the long run you did more damage to yourself than you did to us. You’ve become cold and ruthless, gone was the Cheryl who was sweet and innocent and all those things”

“I’m sorry, Cheryl.” She said sincerely

“I needed to be that, V. I needed that to be better” I said to her reassuring it wasn’t her fault

“But it didn’t make you better! Yes you have high percentages but your talent is what really made you better and not the façade you kept up. I wish I had the courage back then to break through you, but I thought only Toni could do that. I was wrong, I was too late, I should’ve said this a year ago not today.”

“You tried” I shrugged

“No. I didn’t try. None of us did. It’s not even just that because later on we found out about your vendetta, on avenging your brother. When you told Betty and me that your brother was murder, we thought it was the tall tell tale of a broken heart in denial of her brother’s death, we didn’t even think there was more to that! You wanted to avenge your brother all this time and we just stood there and left you alone because we feared you lashing out. What’s worse is” Veronica was going on and on with guilt in her voice, it was even cracking as she spoke but I immediately stopped her, she was opening wounds that I had closed already “VERONICA! STOP…OKAY?? JUST PLEASE STOP” I sobbed.

“No cher, don’t stop me. I can’t live through it if I just let you shut me up so you don’t acknowledge the grief you are feeling. I found out not long ago that training wasn’t your distraction, rather it was a scheme. It’s a long shot because we have no proof that Jason was really murdered, but you are not going through this alone…..ever again” she said sternly as she held tightly on my hand, a little too tight might I add.

I gave her a weak smile and just let myself bask in her comfort as I cried without putting my walls up. And she was right, I was beating myself up trying to be a bitch when I could’ve just let them comfort me. I was so scared that people were going to just leave me or use me like Toni that I forgot that some people, like Veronica, may have good intentions.

“Thank you, Ronnie.”

“Actually we were talking about it even before now. All of us. There has been some things we caught whiff off, most things don’t really prove or disprove your claims – but they’re close to that. We have been so blind all this time and what we should’ve been are people who consider all angles, like you did” she said trying not to delve in too much on what she was saying now

“What do you mean by what you just said?” I asked her.

She shook her head “It’s a conversation for another time, Cheryl but it also means that we’re in this together now. And I’m sorry it took as too long” she said with so much care in her voice

I nodded. “Thanks, really. I appreciate it. And for taking care of me tonight” I smiled

“Which leads me to that! I don’t want you to lash out again but I needed to ask because I wonder how you got all these just by running after Toni?” she looked at me as if she knows my answer already, like she was suspicious of something.

“You know her, Ronnie. She’s fast and she’s really good at escapes. I couldn’t catch her an I tripped from dumpster to dumpster, that alley was too dark for me to.” I said in defense.

“I don’t buy it, you bad liar.” She smirked.

“If you think Toni attacked me, she didn’t” I said again sounding a little too guilty. She smirked even more “No, I mean nothing like that actually. I don’t think she has it in her to even hurt you no matter what the spectre has branded her.” And I shrugged

Her eyes were so smug as she spoke again. “You talked to her, didn’t you? And you purposely let her get away right? Because you want to believe she is innocent” she accused grinning and I didn’t confirm nor deny anything she said I just scoffed and almost choke at my own saliva in the process.

“You don’t need to answer me. A change of heart doesn’t really happen overnight. That’s more than an answer for me anyway” she continued speaking. Apparently, Veronica was that type of person who would have a conversation with you even if you don’t respond and she’ll still think you responded. I rolled my eyes.

“Those are heavy accusations, V. And the spectre are pretty much against that, don’t put me or us in trouble with them. It’s a battle we’ll lose” I said to her in a as a matter of fact tone.

“No Cheryl, it’s not a battle lost if it’s the right battle. I know I’m no judge or jury but I don’t think Toni did anything cruel too.” She smiled and then looked at the time while typing away on her phone.

“Well, It’s getting late and I texted Archie already, he’ll pick me up in a few minutes. I’ll show my way out don’t bother standing” she said and I nodded while she placed a kiss on my cheek.

“Thanks again, Veronica” I said.

“The sooner we get to the bottom of this mystery, the sooner we also get to prove Toni’s innocence so rest well and get better quickly” she smiled and she turned off my lights and went out.

She may not have seen it because it was a little too dark but I had a little smile creep on to my lips.

I felt some sort of relief that I let her in. It was like the void I was feeling was filled in temporarily. And in my heart I knew she was right on all the things she just said.

Now I’m no longer alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a few editing on this story and decided to update. New chapter coming up soon, because finally the writer's block is going away. Not that im a legit writer or anything.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments! Leave your twitter handles here as well I want new friends
> 
> Support Black Lives Matter. So grateful that Vanessa was finally heard by the writers!!!!


	16. i am done

**Chapter 16**

I woke up feeling a sharp pain in my ribs. I twitched feeling it really painful. I looked down to it and found this nasty discoloration of bruises on my pale skin.

I expected that it would bruise but I didn’t know that it will be as bad as this. Maybe I should’ve gone to the doctor.

I half-heartedly stood up from my bed to prepare to go back to the Ectiofythe Spectre HQ. No doubt it will be a day that will be filled with a lot of questionings. I am not quite sure how I feel about that.

Truth be told, I lost all my energy already. I am tired of running after everything without an exchange of even an ounce of truth.

I looked at my reflection, I was so great at concealing my bruises but I was a mess, there was a certain sadness and heavy feeling I had. But pretty much, I tried to look decent, well nothing that pretention couldn’t fix, I said to myself.

I walked carefully trying my best not to look like I was limping a little or that I was sore all over. My parents were downstairs and the last thing I want to do was face them.

“How was training with Veronica yesterday?” my father asked.

“Uhm, it was….okay” I replied quietly not in the mood to add something to Veronica’s alibi.

“Cheryl Marjorie, you should know by now that you shouldn’t lie” he said sternly.

I gulped trying to figure out what to say. “Sorry, daddy. It was not really that okay since I tripped and fell hard over something that I managed to injure myself. It won’t happen again, I promise” I replied quickly after gaining momentum.

“If you could please excuse me, I have a schedule to train novices so I’ll best be on my way” I said.

“Cheryl” my mother warned stopping me from leaving. I turned to look at both at them, nervously.

“Did you think the spectre wouldn’t call us after your caper from yesterday?” she warned.

“What…what do you mean, mother?” I asked, growing tensed every second that passed. The next I knew is that I was being thrown of the ground as my father slapped me real hard.

“We thought you were getting better, Cheryl!” my father explained “It’s one thing that you were lying to us how you got the injury but it’s another to hear from the spectre that you let a rogue slip out of your hands. Such incompetence!!!” he shouted.

“It was out of my control! I grew up with that rogue! She was…” I was gasping for air, wincing on the damage my father did to me on top of the damage I had from yesterday. I never got to finish what I was saying when he hit me yet again.

“No it was completely under your control! But you let her go. Don’t play coy Cheryl, we have people in the spectre keeping an eye on you and they heard what had happened in that alley! If it was Jason who…” he said in between beatings but I interrupted shouting

“STOP! Please. JASON? He’s dead! It’s been a year! Let my poor brother’s soul rest!!” I cried

“Let him rest. Said the person who’s having this stupid vendetta claiming her brother was murdered. You wanted to avenge him and yet you didn’t you’re good for nothing!” my mother spouted at me.

“Wait? What??? All this time you knew he was murdered??!!!” Cheryl explained.

“Why, Cheryl, yes we knew he was murdered in cold blood. And we knew you were trying to find the killer. We aren’t stupid” my father said.

“THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT IT? WHY DIDN’T YOU FIND THE KILLER???!!!

“You think we let anyone know that our golden boy got killed? What would that headline make of our reputation? That someone could handle Jason? You think we would ever let that happen?” he scoffed.

“So now, that’s what this is all about? Your reputation? For crying out loud! Someone killed your son and that’s all you cared about?!!!” I shouted at them.

“Of course not, we grieved for the loss of our boy, too. It should’ve been you instead.” my mother said coldly. “We kept it from the press to preserve our reputation but we are after the person who killed him. Don’t act high and mighty thinking it’s only you who cares about him. You care more for yourself than him if I were to ask”

“Oh no, don’t make this about me when you have made this about your family’s reputation all this goddamn time! I was out there looking for the person responsible for the death of my brother and you didn’t even care to let me know that he was murdered! It’s a good thing I even found out myself, huh” I said with anger in my voice.

“Looking for the person responsible for his death? She was right in your fucking hands! We have knowledge that you know that your old friend, Toni, killed your brother, Cheryl! She was our lead for the longest of time! And you let her get away” My father exclaimed

“If I were to ask, might it be that, you let her off, willingly. You’re not off the hooks Cheryl, we know that this person was very close to you, might even be closer to you than you ever were with Jason.”

“Are you suggesting that I had something to do with my brother’s death??”

“Connivance still plays a part to the murder plan, doesn’t it?”

“You can’t possibly mean that!” I was defending myself to them

“How could you explain what happened last night, Cheryl. The spectre called saying you were on the run after her and you were asking for reinforcement. Until suddenly, your tracker was lost on them” he pointed out “You claim that you were running after her, but the spectre tracked lost feeds from your wristlet”

I was looking at my father with worry, could the spectre find out that there was a point that I was not attacking her.

“You see, they found inactivity on your wristlet, you weren’t moving for a considerable amount of time before you limped to your novice reinforcements. Tell me, Cheryl, why did you let her go away?”

I was thinking of the right words to tell them but I couldn’t find any.

“So the truth comes out in your silence. You let her slip away because you were helping her, perhaps?”

I grew to courage to rebut to their arguments “No, you don’t know anything! I had to go through a lot of things because of my brother’s death! I was alone and you don’t know what I’ve been through when he was alive and he chose to disown me as his sister! That person, she was the only one there for me back then! I did let her slip away but not because I was helping her, it was a moment of weakness, yes. But I was on the ground defenseless because trust me, she is strong”

“So that’s it. You helped her because you were jealous and spiteful of your brother because he disowned you? You deserved him disowning you, Cheryl! You deserved it, and your brother, he didn’t deserve to die. IT. SHOULDVE. BEEN. YOU” my mother wailed

“What??? Did you even listen to a word I just said? You know what??? I’m done with whatever conversation this is. What am I trying to prove anyway? My brother’s murderer? My innocence?” I cried.

“Whatever answer to that is, I don’t care anymore! I was able to prove one thing anyway, that you would want Jason very much alive over me, so I’m fucking done” 

I stood up and ran over with the energy left in me as fast as I could to Jason’s car that was still parked out front. It was raining today, hard. And to my bad luck, Jason’s convertible was down today and I had no time to put it up. This would do.

Whatever I said anyway, complicated things further more. I’m done with secrets, done with trusting done with avenging. I wanted to get away from here.

To what end this was, it was all pointless anyway. I had nothing to gain and I had already lost everything. I was tired. What more do I have to lose?

“Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, do not walk away from us, this is not the end you hear me?? The spectre will know about this! Your actions just proves that you are guilty!” Her father shouted at her.

I drove away from our estate, not minding whatever my parents shouted to me, I was done this time.

I didn’t care anymore. And I knew how to end this suffering and this pain and this heavy feeling.

I dialled the one person I could think of at that moment, a different kind of pain settles in my chest when I heard Veronica’s voice with worry.

“Hi Cheryl, what’s up? Are you okay? Are you feeling any better” she said.

“Uhm, yes. I just wanted to tell you” I said trying not to let her hear my sobs “thank you for trying” I said in the most gleeful voice.

“Cheryl, that was nothing really. Are you sure you’re okay?” Veronica asked

“Uhm yeah, I-I… yeah no, it’s fine” she coughed trying not to choke on her tears “listen, you don’t need to help me find my brother’s killer anymore. I have made peace that it was just all too much that he….decided to just take his own life”

“Cheryl, you’re not making sense” she said in confusion.

“I am. Thank you Ronnie, please make sure everyone remember how great he was despite what he did to himself okay?”

“Cher….you’re scaring me, I’m on my way to you”

“No it’s okay really, it will be okay soon. Make sure that I am remembered, too. Okay? I may not show it but I love you, Ronnie. Tell the others that too” then I reeved my engine going as fast as I could not minding anything.

“Cheryl!!!!!!! What are you doing!!?” Veronica shouted through my phone and I hit the call button to end.

The downpour was helping to make things easier as well as the roads were really slippery. It wasn’t hard to lose control over the movement of Jason’s car.

There were a couple of motorcycles that were following suit towards me, must be the spectre I presumed. I went faster by the minute, trying to outrun them and trying to find courage to hit the car somewhere and end everything.

And then that time came when I lost control, hit a tree and felt everything going haywire.

“Cheryl!” I heard in the background, a sweet familiar voice. Must be death, welcoming me with open arms

See you soon, my twin brother


	17. rogue

**Chapter 17**

I felt like I spiralled and bumped my car over a tree. I was hurt all over. Oh wait, I did. But wasn’t death supposed to feel like nothing? Like it was supposed to be utter bliss only?

I heard muffled and inaudible voices, but they were very familiar voices. Was this heaven or was this hell? Where was I? Was I able to take my life away? Where’s Jason.

And then I heard machines beeping and it felt like I was wired to something. Oh no, I didn’t make it. I mean I made it, alive but that’s not what I was aiming for.

I rustled and tried to wake up but I couldn’t. It felt like I was stuck until I heard arguing and shouting but I couldn’t seem to wake up.

I tried hard and hard every minute but to no avail. Until, I felt myself slipping away again.

Did I make it now, was I dead? Please tell me I was dead.

\--

**Toni’s POV**

I was looking at Cheryl, she was roughed up badly.

She had multiple wounds and bruises sustained from a fight with me, endured from her fight with her father and gained from the car accident. If that was just a car accident.

From the looks of it she was intentionally wanting to have a car accident.

My heart ached for her.

The door to our makeshift hospital room opened up revealing Jughead. “Hey Toni, I came in here as soon as I heard, how is she? How are you?”

I felt anger in me when I saw Jughead “You had one job, Jones, to watch over her! And you let her take her own life??? She was intentionally speeding, Jug! How is this protecting her??” I lashed out.

“Chill, toni, there are some things that we can’t control, one of those is our emotions, and this was all all red’s emotions. Okay?” Sweet Pea calmed me down.

Jughead smugly snickered “I promised you, Toni, that I would protect her and I did that even when she was always hard on me and breathing down my neck!” he said “Besides, this wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t around her”

“What? This isn’t my fault. It’s not my fault that she was in the same place as I was!” I argued.

“You mean to say you are not guilty of following her on most times? Watching over her??? I told you, Toni. I had my eye on her, and on those times that you were present, I saw you so don’t you dare deny!”

“If you saw me you should’ve known that I was careful every single time as well! I was stealthy that she wouldn’t see me or have anyone see me”

“But I saw you”

“That’s different! Okay?”

“Stop fighting you, two! This is not going to do any good if you’re both fighting” Sweet Pea intervened.

I scoffed “I wouldn’t be even at the Wyrm that night if you didn’t pester me to drink with you”

“Okay now, I would like to be excluded from this narrative. And have you forgotten, I just helped you patch her up???”

“How bad is it?” Jughead asked changing the topic and looking over at Cheryl

“Very bad, broken bones, internal bleedings, multiple bruises and wounds. We had to stitch her up. She’s still unconscious but her heart is beating and she is breathing. So that’s good.”

“I never thought I’d thank the day the Sweet Pea decided to learn medicine on his own” Jughead joked. “What happened anyway?”

“I thought you were ‘watching’ her” I said to Jughead

“Okay, I wasn’t this time but only because after the alley incident she was more suspicious of me, looking at me with daggers in her eyes, I had to maintain distance for a while. But I made sure that Betty made sure that Veronica made sure that she was looked after” he explained

“Save it, Jones, I know that Ronnie took care of her. Anyway, Clifford and Penelope hurt her. Her own parents could you imagine. And then she started to drive away after a heated argument. I saw her crying on her car and on her phone. Sweets and I trailing behind her. Until she sped up” I explained

“She sped even more when she noticed we were after her, but I’m guessing it was really her expectation to speed up in the first place because she was already doing that before she saw us” Sweet pea followed.

“SHE COULD’VE RECOGNIZED YOU!” Jughead exclaimed

“We were maintaining a reasonable distance until we saw that she was intentionally wanting to crash Jason’s car” I explained “at that point, it didn’t matter if anyone recognized me, I wanted to make sure she wouldn’t die”

“I see” Jughead said. “and on the alley, what happened there anyway?”

“It’s your story to tell, tiny. I’ll go out and buy ointments and pills for Red first” Sweet pea excused himself but injected something to Cheryl. “She’s not going to wake up anytime soon, I put in more sedative on her, to make sure she doesn’t feel too much pain when she wakes”

“Sweets” Jughead said “We’re not done with you, you got chased up too!”

“Not to worry, we just faked chasing, Keller was after me. I’d leave you two first” sweet pea said as he left

“Cheryl attacked me on that alley until some serpents came up to us, I protected her from them, I know they don’t approve of her and they know she’s out for my head. If they saw even one strand of her red hair, they would’ve killed her” I said calmly recalling what had happened.

“You won the fight against her? She couldn’t admit that you did, she said you just got away”

“That’s the thing, she stopped attacking me! She listened to me but I couldn’t give her a concrete answer still” I said. “She let me get away. It’s still her, jug. Even if you claimed that she changed…I know she hasn’t” I smiled

“And I don’t know what I’ll do if she actually died” I told Jughead “So whether you like it or not, I’ll still watch over her and follow her and make sure she’s safe and doesn’t take her life away”

“You know, Toni, things would’ve been easier if you just told her everything…the truth” Jug told on me

“And you know, I can’t, not just yet. If she learns even one thing about it, she’ll throw herself to the spectre, it will be dangerous to her. We need to protect her, remember?”

“Right” Jughead said

“If only I could, I would’ve already. I miss her” I said slowly caressing the hair of Cheryl who was still unconscious until I felt her finger twitch a little and looked over to Jughead.

“What happened?” Jughead asked with worry until the door flew open revealing Betty and Veronica. Jughead’s worry shifted to me as she shifted on a defensive stance ready to fight Veronica for me.

“Relax Jug, Veronica knows” Betty exclaimed and Veronica nodded

Jughead relaxed and then nodded as well while I laughed “I appreciate your protectiveness, Jug, but I can take care of my own”

“Hi Toni! I missed you!” the raven haired girl explained as she practically pounced on me to hug me.

”Are you not scared that you’re hugging a rogue” I told her laughing

“Nah, Toni, I knew you were innocent. Fill me in with details later, for now. Cheryl is our concern. How is she?” she asked. “She called me and it worried me. I basically bugged Betty to help me find her until it slipped that she knew where Cheryl was right now and that she was safe!”

“The impact took it hard on her” I said “but good thing Sweets and I were there, we were able to save her just in time”

“Who is Sweets?” Veronica asked

“Don’t worry, we’ll have you acquainted with him later” Betty told her. “She still hasn’t woken up?”

“No, not yet” Jughead answered.

“You’re quite the stalker that you were there, huh Toni?” Veronica teased

“I-uhmmm” I was blushing for the lack of words to reply to her but Betty intervened “I know you and Sweet Pea are great when it comes to DIY treatment but we have to take her to the hospital for treatment”

The door opened as Betty was speaking revealing Kevin, Sweet Pea and Fangs. Sweet Pea with a bag from the drug store.

“Except you can’t” Fangs said.

“Cheryl was tagged as a rogue, just now” Kevin explained.

“Wait, Kevin, you knew about this, too?” Veronica asked and Kevin nodded. “A story for later”

“But long story short, Kevin and Fangs dated so eventually Kevin found out about Toni. This is Sweet Pea and this is Fangs” Jughead explained briefly and introduced the other two.

“Who else knows??” Ronnie asked

“Just us, for now it should stay that way so not a word to anyone please” I begged to her.

“My lips are sealed” She says

“Don’t worry, we could trust her” Betty said “But why was tagged Cheryl as a rogue?”

“Clifford called at the guild today, I was there training and I heard. He claims that Cheryl is conniving with people responsible for her brother’s death. I pretended to feel sick and immediately went to Fangs who was with Sweet Pea at the pharmacy of all places to tell him and then he told me that Cheryl was here.”

“I was buying these, excuse you” Sweet pea scoffed. If it wasn’t a serious topic I would’ve laughed at him.

“Anyway, the case to Jason’s death was reopened for homicide and they posed a reward to whoever could find Jason’s killer……and who finds Cheryl on the exemption that she should be alive” Kevin added.

“Oh my god, poor Cheryl, can’t imagine the torture they’ll put her” Betty exclaimed.

“What happens now?” Veronica asks.

“We take turns on our post watching over Cheryl, we wait until she wakes up and ask her what went down between her and her parents” Jughead said.

“We stay low, Me, Betty, Veronica and Keller will still be at the spectre as if nothing happened. We wouldn’t want to raise suspicion” he added “Sweets and Fangs, you are mostly guard duty in here. Make sure she’s tend to”

“and Toni” Jughead looked at me “I think it will be best if you are not here when Cheryl wakes up”

“WHAT?? NO. I’m not leaving her. Especially not now”

“You could guard her, but I don’t think it will be good for her to see you immediately when she wakes up.” He said sternly

“Not to be a villain here, Toni, but Jug’s right.” Sweet pea said

I reluctantly agreed “Okay, fine. But I’m still going to watch over her and you can’t stop me”

“Hey toni, it’s okay” Jughead assured “She’s going to be okay, at least now, this gives you a chance to fix things with her when she’s awake already. Okay?”

I nodded. I hope so, too. That things aren’t too late for me and Cheryl. It’s just that, I was trying to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	18. A dream or a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!! An update. I don't even know if somebody is even reading this but here it goes. I hope you like it! I'll try to be more active as I'm slowly regaining my motivation to continue this again.  
Thanks always!

**Chapter 18**

**TONI’S POV **

They took turns watching over her and guarding the place. According to Jughead, when news broke about Cheryl being a rogue, our batch kept asking a lot of questions the same way they asked questions as to when I became a rogue.

They believed in us, that we were innocent and was being wrongly trialled by the spectre. Sooner or later, the truth came to light about me and Cheryl.

First it was Archie who kept asking his girlfriend if she knew where Cheryl was, Archie knew that Veronica could be the last person that Cheryl spent time with before being a rogue. Veronica out of all the frustration and anxiety accidentally told him that Cheryl was being tended to. Reggie, who had a crush on Cheryl until now was worried as well and Archie being himself told Reggie without any worry. First night, Archie and Reggie dropped by to visit Cheryl.

Next was Josie, who found out through Kevin. She was worried sick of Cheryl and why she was a rogue all of a sudden. She knew that Kevin spent the night catching rogues with her. Being his stepsister wasn’t a big help as well when Kevin tried to sneak out so he just told him. Josie was excited to see Cheryl but when she saw her broken and bruised, she cried a little.

And lastly, there was Polly who interrogated Betty claiming that she knows that her sister was up to something and it was related to Cheryl, Jason and me. Betty gave in and told her.

When everyone dropped by, I had the chance to say hi. At first, I was worried, what if, like Cheryl, they thought I was the one who killed Jason. But they all had welcoming arms, believed that deep down I wasn’t capable of such evil things. That was a relief. But I had a little apprehension knowing very well that they didn’t warm up to Cheryl all those years that she was grieving. I knew Betty and Veronica tried to break through her walls. Other than that, the others were silent and cowered in fear at the sight of Cheryl.

I never left, keeping distance watching over them as they guarded Cheryl and took care of her. I did drop by the room a couple of times thought but it would always be for a few minutes only. And still, she hasn’t woken up and it’s been like this for 2 days already.

I made sure to bring her flowers that I arranged for her every day, just so she could have something to wake up to, even if she didn’t know they were from me. I would always see to it that the arrangement will always have wisteria in them, the deep purple ones.

We used to watch wisteria bloom all the while cascading downwards on its tree. She would always tell me that wisterias remind her of me, on how purple they were like my eyes. And how even if they were strong, they still choose to look like they weren’t. They stubbornly fell still and were so nonchalant.

I want her to be reminded of me, quite selfish but they’re just flowers, the sight of them might remind her but it would never give it away that they were from me, right. They were merely coincidence, a flower arrangement by her friends containing beautiful flowers, even if one of them were wisteria.

Jughead got mad every time I overstayed, he said it will never be good to have her wake up and see me. He would always allot just a few minutes to catch glimpse of Cheryl but would always shun me away. I was agitated but at some point he was right, I needed to.

I arranged the flowers carefully and looked at Veronica who was trying to stay awake by drinking caffeine. It must be hard for them, they were living double lives. Training as novices and working for the spectre and taking care and guarding Cheryl.

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay for the night?” I asked her quietly.

“I can guard my friend perfectly fine, Toni, if that’s what you’re asking” Veronica smirked weakly but looked somehow offended.

“No, I mean, you’re drained that’s for sure, I worry about Cheryl but I worry about you, too”

“Thanks, Toni. We’ll be alright. Go get some rest” she said

“Uhhh, I’ll be in a reasonable distance”

“Toni, Rest. We got this okay, you’re as tired as we are. Besides we have people guarding her in and out, there’s nothing to worry about I promise” she said while I nodded.

“Would you mind if I…” I gestured towards Cheryl

“Sure, Toni, I’ll get another coffee anyway” she said as she stood up going to the make shift kitchen that Fangs and Sweet Pea had.

“_Cher, I need you alive. Okay?”_ I whispered to her as I held her hand which twitched for a second. My eyes shot went wide and observed her carefully in the hopes that she wakes up. Let it be damned that she wakes up with me here, better than her not waking up at all.

I waited for a couple more seconds and Veronica came back bringing a now refilled coffee cup. It’s not even a cup.

“_Hey…_.” Veronica said softly, a tear almost escaping my eye at the thought of her not waking up “_She’s a fighter, she’ll pull through, okay?_” I nodded to Veronica and looked back at Cheryl

“_I’ll be on my way now, Cher…._” I said to her quietly planting tightening my grip on her hand and then letting go “_But I’ll still watch over you”_

\--

**CHERYL’S POV **

A deafening sound. I woke up to just this, startled and stood straight up.

I was in my room, my childhood room with my bed adjacent to Jason’s.

There was a frame on top of our side table, a picture of both Jason and I, young, innocent and serene.

Jason, I miss you.

A sharp sound a bell ringing, yet deafening again. I tried to cover my ears until it just stopped and a bright light appeared near the doorway.

Curious, I stood up and followed the light and it lead me to the empty halls of the Spectre.

There was a bulletin board, all our names there, our ranking before they separated me from my twin. His name, with a horizontal line in it – striking it out.

Another deafening sound came through, it was just a bell, but why did it hurt to listen to. I sighed trying to ignore the sharp pain, until it stopped again and another light appeared.

I followed it, where was this leading to. I was finally dead, right?

But like our childhood bedroom and the halls of our the spectre, it felt empty and it had this sharp sound that was causing so much pain just to hear. Was it supposed to feel like this? Is this punishment for becoming a ruthless person?

I kept following the bright light until it led me to the training ground, right where the target ranges where at. Oh, the amount of times I’ve spent in here, the feeling of content and achievement… and…

I saw my bow right on the floor and picked it up. I ran my fingers through the etched engraving of my initials. C.M.B. I smiled lightly and picked up an arrow and carefully shot the target.

And that, the feeling of perfection. I smiled triumphantly, almost ready for another deafening sound but I didn’t hear any, what I heard instead was a very familiar voice.

“You were always better than me in Archery” I turned immediately and saw my twin brother, smiling and holding out his arms for me.

I ran excitedly to him. “Jason!!!!” I cried “I missed you, so so much” I hugged him real tight and he did the same. I missed this, so this is where the light was leading me to – not a feeling of emptiness, but this feeling of elation. This is where I was supposed to be, finally.

“Tell me everything, Cher. What did I miss?” he smiled at me and I immediately held out my wrist to him but I was shocked, my wristlet wasn’t there. I was supposed to show him that I was at 98%, the highest anyone had ever attained.

I furrowed my brows as to why the wristlet wasn’t there, Jason laughed “No wristlets ever reach this place, Cher. Besides, you are perfect for me, I don’t need to see any proof for that” he smiled.

“So, what else, did I miss?” Jason asked and I had nothing to answer. That’s all he missed, I had no other memory but training hard and avenging him and I didn’t even had the chance to avenge him. He might have caught on that all I ever did was train and he gave me a smile.

“Don’t worry, Cher bear. Plenty more time to make new memories” he reassured me.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t kill your murder, JJ” I told him, shyly.

“What? You know who killed me?”

“Yes, of course”

“Are you sure?” he looked at me quizzically

“I-“ I said “I’m not sure, actually. But it’s just hard, I don’t know anymore who to trust”

Jason laughed at my sentiment “That’s easy then, if you don’t know who to trust, you trust yourself, you trust your heart, what does it tell you?”

He was right. My heart was telling me things I was ignoring, I’ve been wanting to trust my friends to talk to them and listen to them but I built walls just because I was scared that I will get hurt that it reached a point that I didn’t even give them the chance to try.

“Word of advice, Cheryl. It’s each man for himself, yes but if each man worked alongside, it’s a higher rate of survival. You can survive just by your own, true, but what’s the point of surviving if you’re all alone. Plus it puts the odds higher for you if you are not on your own”

“Oh yes, that doesn’t matter now, huh, because now I have you” I smiled

“You always had me, Cher and you will always do” he said. “But you need to learn to trust others, too, your likely allies, trust your heart about it, sometimes, it gives us more answers than the evidences in front of us, it speaks more in intensity”

“But what good does it do now, Jason, we are dead”

“That just it, Cher bear” I looked at him confused. “You need to let other people in too” he held my hands tightly

“Jason, I don’t understand” as I uttered this, a sharp sound starts ringing again, oh no what is happening.

“_Cher, I need you alive, Okay?”_ he said calmly his voice almost breaking

“What, JJ, no!! I like it here, I want to stay with you!! Nooo, JJ don’t leave me!!!” I cried out.

Jason held more tightly but the tightly he held, the more stronger the sound felt like it was ringing badly. On top of that, Jason started to shine brightly, like the bright light I would always follow.

No. No. No. This can’t be happening.

“Jason!!!!”

“_Hey…. She’s a fighter, she’ll pull through, Okay?” _a voice beside Cheryl said to Jason.

“No!!!!! Don’t do this, please, I need my twin brother, I can’t fight without him, please” I begged.

Jason smiled at me and glowed more brightly “I’ll be on my way now, Cher.. But I’ll still watch over you” he said as the bright light grew bigger and the sound grew louder.

And this time I was not willing walking through it but it was swallowing me up whole until, it was blinding.

I felt a large thud fall over my chest and then suddenly, it’s like I came back to life.

“Oh my God, Cheryl, you’re awake, finally” a voice gasped and reached out to my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your feedbacks down below! Leave kudos too if you liked it. Thanks a lot!!!  
Also, let's be friends please. Drop your twitter handles or whatever.


	19. Change of heart

**Chapter 19**

I jolted awake after the strange dream/encounter with Jason. I was panting, catching my breath. I have no idea if I was supposed to be dead and that was really an afterlife encounter with my brother or if it was just my fucking subconscious that was messing with me.

But whatever it was, it just felt so good to see my brother again. I tried to even out my breathing and slow my heart and then I felt the hand which belonged to the person who was beside me as I woke up from whatever that was.

“Veronica…” I said quietly and she immediately hugged me tight.

“Don’t you fucking scare me like that, Blossom!” she said with tears as she was enveloping me. I winced and she heard me hissed.

“Oh, shit, sorry, last thing I want to do is hurt you more”

“Where are we, Ronnie?” I asked.

“This is a hidden place the spectre doesn’t know about, you’ve been out for like two days already.” She said cautiously

“Did I…worry you?” I asked in shame.

“Worry me????” she said in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, I know I didn’t…..” I tried apologising knowing very well that they wouldn’t even worry about me even one bit.

“STOP. You worried US, Cher. Of course you did, okay? All of us. But we didn’t mind at all. Just don’t do something that stupid again.” she immediately cut me off and smiled at me tenderly.

“Sorry” I said quitely

“That’s the second time you apologised, who are you and what have you done to Cheryl” she smirked trying to make me feel somehow better.

I laughed a little “Shut up lodge”

“There’s the Cheryl we all know and love….and fear” she laughed with me. “How are you feeling? 2 days in bed and you must be so sore”

“That’s for sure.” I said stretching a bit and wincing on the sudden. She grimaced as if she felt my pain and helped me on my feet but sooner or later I got to get moving again anyway “I – uh, I saw Jason” I continued

“I’m sorry I’m not following” she said

“Help me stand up first” I begged.

“Cheryl, I don’t think that’s a good idea”

“I wouldn’t even ask if I don’t think I can. Help me come on” she was hesitant but she did help me on my feet. I was a little wobbly but I’ve been through a lot of injuries before and I’m sure as hell it wouldn’t be that different from this, or so I hope.

I’m not going to lie, it hurts a bit but I tried with all strength I had and with Veronica’s help to steady myself, I looked at her and she was looking with worry and I went back to sit, just to put her at ease.

“Anyway, I mean I had a dream about Jason, and loud ringing sounds that could make you deaf and bright lights that could make you blind”

“Good thing you didn’t go to the light” she joked.

“Actually, the light came to me so I’m back, To be honest, I don’t know if I’m thrilled about that”

“Cheryl…..”

“It’s okay, Ronnie you don’t need to feel sorry for me”

“You know it’s alright to grieve right, Cheryl? You haven’t acknowledged your own feelings since……. since Jason died” she looked at me with sadness, it wasn’t pity, it was empathy.

“You know, when Jason died, I thought I was alone. It was the timing of things, I thought there’s no one I could trust but myself. And then I pushed you all away, I didn’t realize that I may have lost my brother, you have also lost your friend. And also…. There’s that thing with….”

I didn’t continue what I was saying, I was crying, wanting to finally break my walls down and open up again. One thing I used to do with Toni, and one thing I never did with anyone. But it’s hard to let it all out in one go, it was years like this, trying to appear like I was the strong person I was, but really, I was this broken girl.

“Cheryl it’s okay, come here. Take your time to process, I’m here to listen whenever you ready, okay?” she assured me. “If I could take your pain away, Cheryl, I will. I’m here for you, you should now that.”

This must be what Jason was referring to me in my…dream. He’s right. Trust my heart. Let other people in.

I wiped my tears and smiled at Veronica

You know Jason told me a lot of sensible things in that dream or whatever that was”

“A vision?” she asked.

“If you put it like that, what I’m saying is that, he knocked some sense into me before he left me again to live in this rotten rotten world” I shrugged and Veronica smiled and gave me another hug.

“Listen, Cheryl, I wasn’t lying when I told you that you have us now.”

“I appreciate it. Thank you, Ronnie. And please, some other time when I’m all recovered. I’d love to talk to you….about these.” I said in response “How long was I out again?”

“Of course, whenever you are ready.” She nodded “2 days….”

“Oh my god, my parents are gonna kill me.” I cursed.

“Uhm about that”

“What, v”

“I don’t know how to put this without putting you into more stress than you are in now but…”

“But?” I looked at her puzzled and she inhaled deeply preparing to say something

“You were tagged as a rogue….”

Oh well, that’s new but sort of expected it knowing my parents. Just didn’t think I’d live to see that day because I was just trying to die before all this. I asked Veronica with no hint of surprise in my voice "It was my parents doing, was it?”

“Possibly” she agreed but I think she was bothered how I was not even surprised “and….” She continued

“And what? Spill with it I couldn’t get any more hurt.”

“Wow, okay, whoever you are, bring Cheryl out now” she said and I laughed at her antics “Anyway, Jason’s case was reopened and now treated as a homicide, they want Jason’s killer, dead or alive and they have….. a suspect.” she said.

“You know, when Jason was saying good bye I didn’t want to go, but he wanted me to go, he said he wanted me alive” I told her.

“Huh sounds more like what someone I know said while you were asleep”

“Huh???” I said

“Oh sorry, I was mumbling, please continue” she said. Veronica was really weird and crazy, I know.

“A that moment, I wanted to be dead and be with him but now, it’s like he gave me a new purpose, maybe that is why he wanted me alive”

“And that is?”

“To actually avenge him and fight for him….. or something”

“And now you’re back to finding his killer? So you could prove your innocence to the spectre”

“No, more than just that, I realize I hate the spectre with every inch of my being it has forced me to actually be a person that I would hate to become. I will avenge my brother and do whatever else he wanted me to do, make new memories, let other people in, care less about this stupid perfection. I’m a rogue now anyway”

“It’s going to be dangerous, you are now an enemy of the people, you have to be careful.” She warned “But…. I’m here to help you, like I promised when I took care of you.”

“Thank you, V but even if I don’t believe in the ideals of the spectre I don’t want you to be a rogue as well and tarnish your good name”

“As if it wasn’t tarnished yet by my father. But…. on the topic, remember when we told you we caught whiff of something with the spectre?”

“Turns out there was a bigger picture to their system. Let’s say we, don’t share the same ideals as them as well. We are tired of this system. And I think this has got something to do with Jason’s death”

“We? And how come I don’t know this!”

“All the novices, we tried to talk to you about it, but it was hard just approaching you. Jughead worked in the brains of the spectre and he’s very smart as you know and he was able to gather just as much intel”

“Oh wow, I didn’t know I was that hard”

“That’s the understatement of the year. That’s in the past now, we’re a team now, okay? No more building up walls around us” she pleaded. “We’ll get to the bottom of this”

“You know what, count me in. Whatever it takes to give the justice and peace my brother deserves.” I smiled.

“Out of curiosity, do you still think Toni killed Jason?” Veronica asked, carefully might I add. Did I? Actually, I don’t know. Jason told me to trust my heart, and if this was the Toni I knew, and the Toni I saw in the alley, I just know that she wouldn’t but I needed proof, whether or not she did it, I need proof or whatever she it is she was hiding.

Back at the alley, I wanted to believe her, I wanted to trust her but it’s just hard. I do wonder if my…friends, trusted her.

“Do you?” I said after a long pause.

“Honestly, no….” she said without any reason…. “Do you?” she asked again.

I opened and closed my mouth, can’t find the right answer to her question because truth be told, I didn’t know anymore. Jason said to trust my heart and my heart told me that even for a tiny part, when Toni told me to trust her, I wanted to. And she did say she wasn’t fully innocent so that means half of her was, right? The question now is..why.

Before I could even respond, Jughead comes running almost breaking through the door

“VERONICA! The spectre knows we’re hiding Cheryl.” He exclaimed while panting. He was drenched in rain water as I saw the outside raining really hard. “OH THANK GOD YOU’RE AWAKE.” He looked at me as if it was the biggest relief that I was alive.

“CAN YOU RUN?” he immediately asked before I could acknowledge his presence. I think in his mind I was about to insult him or something.

“How did they find out and what?????” Veronica said in shock.

“Hurry we have to get her out of here” Jughead looked at me in worry.

“Wait wait wait, Veronica, I trust. The others, yes I trust too. But you….” I said. “not so much, what if you were waiting for me to wake up only to escort me to them???” I judged him quickly.

“Actually Cheryl, Jughead and…. His friends are the one who actually saved you” Veronica dropped the bombshell of truth.

“And I promise, I’ll answer everything once we are in a safer place, right now, we have to go now.” Jughead said. “Trust me, hell trust just veronica, but please”

Trust. I exhaled. Jason. Here I am listening to you, you must be so proud.

“Wait, If you go with me, you’re gonna be tagged as rogues as well.” I warned them

“No time to worry about that, I bet we already are. Especially after this.”

Polly, Betty and Kevin comes in also drenched in rain. They were also running, I could tell but when Polly saw me she ran straight to me.

“Cher!!!!! I was worried about you!! We all were” she exclaimed

“Awwww, If this wasn’t a bad time this would’ve been a good reunion. Look at us” Veronica cooed and smiled “Oops, sorry” she said.

“The others are waiting for us.” Betty told Jughead.

“The others are here too?” I asked.

“We’re on your side, Cher. All of us from our batch. You don’t think we’re just going to let them to lay even one hand on you. You’re one of us.” Polly said

“Fangs, Sweet pea and……” Kevin said but paused while sideeyeing me and then cleared his throat “and Topaz will cover for us while we run.”

“Cheryl can you….” Jughead asked

“Archie or Reggie can carry her if…” Betty interrupted Jughead

“I can run” I said sternly. I wasn’t sure I could but maybe the adrenaline would give me a hand. Veronica looked at me worried. “Cher are you sure” but I didn’t respond and just gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Jughead nods “Archie and Reggie will be there to anyway, just in case”

It was really raining real hard outside but we tried our best to run even if it was fogging our vision. On top of that it was hard running when you were just in an induced coma from whatever medicine they had. I’m so close to thinking that it still had some sort of numbing effect but I could still feel pain so maybe it really was just adrenaline.

While we ran, they made sure to surround me, or help me in whatever way they could. They were really trying to assist me and it was making more sense what Jason was telling me. Why did I even close myself from them, I sighed internally.

We were somewhere deep in the woods, one far enough that no one will go to. Honestly, I knew I was slowing them down but they were patient with me. Many times Archie and Reggie offered to carry me but I said I could handle it.

It was until that time when we reached an area where there were people, there were 5 of them – they’re from the spectre, who apparently were on guard.

We could actually take them, after all it was 10 to 5 but, they were one of the strongest in the spectre and with me injured and me not having my bow, we don’t really stand a chance.

Even with brutes on our team. Plus considering the fact that there were some from my batch like Ronnie, Josie, Betty and Jug who were more brains than muscles.

“Slow down, everybody. Reggie, Archie and Kevin try and huddle around Cheryl so she wouldn’t be seen. Prepare to fight in case.” Jughead said quietly.

“Novices. Good Evening. A little too late to be frolicking while it’s raining this hard.”

“We were told to stand guard and watch for anomaly in this area” Jughead said confidently

“Carry on then” one of them said and acknowledged them. Jughead nodded and signalled for us to go. We were about 7 feet apart from them when one of them shouted

“They’re lying. They have Cheryl Blossom” he exclaimed

I looked back and saw them running towards us. I curse my red hair for standing out. Everyone stood on their ground ready to fight.

Kevin and Polly fought side by side with one. Betty and Jughead were outsmarting one of the guards with their stances. Reggie was taking on a guard on his own.

Archie, Josie and Veronica was standing defending me while the fought with two of the strongest of them I think. I tried fighting as well, I may have learned a thing or two for hand in hand combat even without my arrows I wanted to be of use. But the injuries were not helping.

It was a tough battle but from the looks of things, it’s as if my friends (I think it’s safe to address them as friends right?) were sort of prepared with a battle like this. I never imagined Josie or even Polly this physically prepared. Even Betty or Jughead, like I said they were brains and that’s what they were actually using to get an advantage.

But even so prepared, we were losing, it can’t be denied that the foes are really strong. I dropped to the ground and Archie shouted trying to stand guard beside me and hit a blow on the one attacking me “they want you dead or alive, and we’ll much rather have you alive, Cher” he shouted warning me and I stood from the ground again but Archie was hit again while Veronica and Josie were trying to fend off the other one after me.

I looked around to see that everyone else was busy with their own battles. Most of them already bruised or bleeding or panting. But here they were defending me. I see, this is exactly what Jason meant.

A guard got to me and hit me as well as I grunted but Archie stood again and hit him and then was knocked to the ground again, he was wailing in pain. Luckily, the reinforcements that Kevin was telling about came. They were dressed in all black almost ninja assassins, they had a stupid mask on but I knew it was them because Kevin acknowledged his boyfriend Fangs

“Glad you can make it.” Kevin said as they fought again. We were gaining an advantage again and continued to fight.

I thought we were winning but I was caught off guard when I saw Polly get hit and fall unconscious. I shouted as I ran to her away from the people actually shielding me from any blow.

“Polly no!!!!” I shouted

“Cheryl, What the hell” Betty shouted while fighting trying to distract the other guards from coming to me.

As I got to Polly, I saw that see that she was stabbed twice in the stomach. I helped her put pressure on the stab wound and I breathed a sigh of relief until I had someone grab me from the neck and lifted me. I gasped, in my mind I thought of Polly and how she was losing blood, more than I could even think of my own self.

“CHERYL!!!” Polly shouted.

With all effort and strength I could muster, I kicked the guy on the shin and he grunted and let go of me. I was in the ground gasping trying to get the very air that the guy restrained me of, I was in my knees until suddenly I saw the guard I just kicked on the shin, drop on the floor.

Surely, my kick wasn’t that damaging to cause that, I wondered. As he dropped I looked at who may have caused that, it revealed the silhouette of one of the reinforcements in mask, it was dark to recognize her especially with that mask

And the lightning stroke and illuminated the area. And the strangest thing happened.

I swear eyes shine purple as the lightning hit. We were staring each other when that happened, eye to eye. I’m not sure if the fatigue was causing me to see things. Or if this could even be possible but it was strange. The only person who could possibly…..I shook my head and remembered Polly and rushed to her to apply pressure on her wound.

“Polly, Polly, stay with me please”

The minute I rushed back to Polly, this person went back to fighting again. I took a look at the surroundings, they were down to two guards left who immediately fell on the floor as well. Thankfully, only Polly was seriously wounded. Everyone else huddle towards us, asking each other if any one sustained any major damages.

“Jason loved you so much and did everything to protect you even if… you weren’t his real…” Polly said weakly

“No no no, Polly you are not dying” I said crying and Polly shuts her eyes, her one hand on her other stab wound, and one of her hand on my face trying to wipe the tears away.

Polly doesn’t make it. Betty cries, everyone else cries. Betty rushes besides me and cries over her sister. I held on to Betty’s hand, knowing the pain it is to lose a sibling, she nods at me and hugs me.

They help us all up and Jughead was the comforting shoulder that Betty needed, he was rubbing her back. Poor Betty, this must have be what I looked like when I lost Jason.

Betty composed herself, so did everyone else.

“Fangs, Sweets, hold the fort for us, will you?” Jughead commanded the two reinforcements, that suddenly reminded me to look at them and try to see if my hunches were right but when I saw them, there were only two of them. I swear there were three. And from the looks of it, they weren’t in anyway Toni as they were big, muscular men. I panicked, did she not make it as well.

I tried to look around the lying bodies and not one of them was possibly her. Maybe I really was hallucinating, for sure yeah, because if Toni was here and didn’t make it they would’ve been mourning for her as well, right? Right.

“Everybody, we have to run, say your goodbyes to Polly, I promise she will not die in vain” Jughead spoke quietly but strongly making sure to hold Betty’s hand tightly as he did

“NO!! We’re not just going to leave her here” I debated

“Fangs will take care of her, right now we need to go” Kevin said

“Why can they stay for polly and we cant” I asked crying

“Cheryl, I am polly’s sister. She gave up her life to save yours so please, let’s just go, okay?” Betty said crying as well.

“These are trained rogues, Cher just like we are trained novices” Kevin added blatantly.

“You’re dating a rogue?” I looked at him.

“No offense, Cheryl but you are a rogue” He said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone

“Fine let’s go” I said sucking it up and looking at their state and injuries “but only because you are almost as bad as I am.” I said to them while looking at Reggie who was bleeding out while clutching his arms and Archie sporting a very black eye.

As we moved away and said good bye to Polly, I saw something near her and I wouldn’t be mistaken about it. I inspected it and looked around and put it on my pocket clutching it. Now I’m sure

Fangs and Kevin says good bye to each other with Fangs promising that they’ll give Polly a proper burial and hold front while they escaped. They kissed.

We continued running, trying to help each other, wounds, bruise and all until we stopped on the edge of a cliff and I heard rushing water.

Oh no, not this way please. I thought.

“We need to jump! As we jump, just swim as hard as you can until you reach shore” Betty shouted trying to outpower the sound of the rushing waterfalls.

“I- I can’t jump” I said quivering.

“What?? Cheryl we have to. Not just your life is at stake now, all our lives our now.” Betty argued

“Jump or I’m gonna push you” Jughead threatened me

“Guys, jump! I got Cheryl” Veronica said and held my hand

“Hurry up they’re going to catch us this place will be swarming with guards again ny seconds, she is the most wanted after all” she said again as they didn’t budge. “Go! she shouted and jughead nodded as they jumped one by one.

“Ronnie I can’t” I pleaded

“This is the only way, you have me cher. You have us” she assured me “We’re going to jump. Together. Okay?” she said calmly

“Breathe for me” she said “1….”

I tried to breathe like she said and held on her tightly

“2……”

Trust. Yes, Jason. I’m learning to trust.

“3!!!!!!” she shouted as we both jumped down, never letting go.

We made it to shore and she hugged me tight

“We did it!!!” I exclaimed.

“I know you can do it” she smiled

We all made it to shore safe. I am forever grateful that we all made it, especially noting that was how Jason allegedly died. Key term, allegedly.

“We need to find shelter and tend to each other, that’s the first plan” Jughead announced and everyone agreed.

We moved slowly in this new environment, we were close to the end of the barrier from Ectiofythe until we heard a person shout.

“Don’t move or I’ll shoot – I am armed, Hands up in the air” the person shouted, the voice was, however, very familiar but not possible

Jughead tries to make sudden movements of turning around until a bow landed near his feet “I told you I am armed!” the person shouted

“Who are you?” he asks again “are you from the spectre??”

“We are not here to cause any harm, we are all injured” Jughead said slowly

“Turn around slowly” the person told us as we all turned slowly and was shocked when we saw the person aiming at us.

“Jason????” I said in disbelief.

No this can’t be.

Jason. He’s dead.

I saw him dead.

I looked at everyone, they were in the same shock as I was.

No one dared to go near him, but I was wanting to. Every inch of my body was, but I didn’t

He puts his bow down and looked at us.

“Oh it’s you. I was expecting you” he said.

How could this be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Another chapter! I was hoping to put this out in time for Mads' birthday but I had this bad case of allergy so I was able to do this just now. I hope you liked this! I hope to be consistent as well. Leave your twitter handles if you wanna be friends please. Thank you.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes up to the shitty writing I had when I wrote it hastily at a whim. It was boring without dialogues. 
> 
> What do you guys think? Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
